Le Journal
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: En fouillant le bureau de Mary Margareth Emma va tomber sur le journal intimes de Regina Mills...
1. Prologue

_**Hello, hello, voici ma première fanfiction sur Once Upon A Time, une Swan Queen, je précise que cela ne fait que 2 semaine que je connais la série donc je ne connais pas encore bien les façons de se conduire des personnages, mais j'espère ne pas m'être trop planté.**_

_**Mais je vais vous laisser lire et arrêter de raconter ma vie.**_

_**Donc bonne lecture ! **_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Henry m'avais envoyé fouiller la classe de Mary Margareth après son arrestation, je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi, mais je m'étais décidée à l'écouter.**_

_**Il lui arrivait d'être parfois assez farfelu dans ses propos, mais il n'en restait pas moins un petit garçon très intelligent.**_

_**Parcourant la bibliothèque personnelle**_ _**de ma colocataire je frôlais la couverture noire d'un livre dont je m'emparais, j'avais le pressentiment qu'il détenait quelque chose d'important sans savoir quoi.**_

_**M'installant au bureau de celle qu'Henry considérait**_ _**comme ma mère, j'ouvris rapidement le livre à la première page ayant la surprise de tomber sur un journal intimes et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Régina Mills, la femme qui avait adopté mon fils et qu'il prenait pour la méchante reine.**_

_**Comment Mary Margareth avait-elle récupérée ceci ?**_

- Emma ? Que fais-tu ? _**Demanda la voix d'Henry à travers le talkie-walkie que j'avais posé à côté de moi, **_tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout, _**répondis-je en rangeant rapidement le petit journal dans mon sac, afin de le lire plus tard, je n'étais pas sûr qu'en parler à Henry avant de savoir ce qu'il contenait soit une bonne idée.**_

- Vraiment rien ?

- Rien du tout, je vais sortir là, toujours personne en vue ?

- Non, c'est désert, tu peux sortir tranquillement.

- D'accord merci Henry, _**souris-je avant de me lever de la chaise de Mary Margareth la remettant rapidement en place afin que personne ne remarque que j'étais venue dans son bureau, une fois**_ _**ceci fais je sortis par la fenêtre ouverte rejoignant mon fils dans la cours de son école ou il m'attendait patiemment son livre d'histoire sur les genoux**_, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que je passe par la fenêtre.

- Pour t'entrainer pour l'opération Cobra bien sûr, comme ça si jamais on doit pénétrer ailleurs tu seras prête.

- Ah ouai, bon gamin je vais te ramener chez toi avant que Régina ne vienne te chercher par elle-même, j'ai tout sauf envie de me disputer avec elle aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, tu viendras me chercher pour le déjeuner demain ?

- Pourquoi pas, si je n'ai pas trop de travail, avec l'arrestation de Mary Margareth.

- Alors je te rejoindrais au commissariat, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste envie de manger avec toi.

- Ok, alors faisons ça.

- Super, _**sourit Henry**_ _**avant de me prendre dans ses bras.**_

- Ouai, allez en route gamin.

_**Attrapant la main du petit brun je le conduisis jusqu'à ma voiture le laissant monter du côté passager avant de le conduire jusqu'à la maison qu'il habitait avec Régina qui bien sûr l'attendait de pied ferme devant**_ _**l'entré**_

- Vous voilà enfin, Henry il me semblait t'avoir demandé de rentrer juste après l'école.

- Je sais, mais je voulais voir Emma et voir comment Miss Blanchard allait.

- Vous l'avez emmené voir une meurtrière ?

- Elle est innocente d'abord ! _**S'exclama Henry ses yeux**_ _**jetant des éclairs faisant se radoucir Régina, ce qui ne me surprit qu'à moitié, c'était rare de la voir abandonner son masque, mais elle le faisait de plus en plus avec Henry ses derniers temps.**_

- Je veux bien croire qu'elle soit innocente Henry, mais ils y a des preuves contre elle que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer.

- Mais ce sont des fausses preuves ! Elles ont toutes été inventées !

- Tu es un petit garçon intelligent, alors tu sais très bien que l'ADN est quelque chose de fiable.

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal que l'ADN de Miss Blanchard se trouve sur la boite à bijoux puisque c'est la sienne pas vrai Emma ?

_**Deux têtes brunes se tournèrent dans ma direction me faisant légèrement rougir.**_

- Et bien oui, c'est sa boite à bijou.

- Sa boite à bijou dans laquelle a été trouvé un cœur et il n'y a quand même pas été mis la par personne.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu Henry ? C'est un coup monté, _**ne put je m'empêcher de répondre avec un léger sourire en coin, contente de pouvoir lui clouer le bec avec l'aide de mon fils qui accessoirement est aussi le sien.**_

- On reparlera de ça plus tard, _**répondit la brune très énervé de ne pas**_ _**pouvoir me dire sa façon de penser et ça se voyait**_, maintenant il faut que tu ailles faire tes devoirs s'il te plait Henry.

- D'accord, _**soupira le petit brun avant de s'approcher de moi pour me faire un câlin, histoire de faire un peu plus rager sa mère adoptive**_, à demain Emma.

- A demain gamin et fait bien tes devoirs !

- Promis.

_**Marchant tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, il me fit un dernier signe de main auquel je lui répondis avant qu'il n'entre dans la maison me laissant seule avec Régina Mills.**_

- J'aimerais que vous cessiez de mettre des idées dans la tête de mon fils.

- Je ne lui ai mis aucune idée dans la tête, Henry est un petit garçon assez intelligent pour se faire sa propre opinion. C'est ce qui vous dérange en faites, de ne pas pouvoir le manipuler comme vous le souhaiteriez.

- Je ne manipule pas Henry, il est mon fils et non le vôtre ou cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, maintenant veuillez partir j'ai mieux à faire que de discuter avec vous, _**cracha furieuse Régina avant de se détourner de moi remontant l'allée de sa démarche élégante fermant rapidement la porte d'entrée.**_

- Sympathique comme toujours, _**soufflais-je avant de me détourner afin de rejoindre ma voiture pour aller faire un tour au poste avant de regagner l'appartement ou je comptais bien lire le journal de Régina Mills…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, pas trop nul ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**_

_**Si jamais vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas dans leur façon d'être ou autre n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le dire, mais vous pouvez me laisser une reviews pour me dire que c'est bien aussi hein ? X)**_

_**J'essayerais de publier le prochain chapitre samedi prochain, mais sinon ça sera pendant les vacances.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	2. Mais où est Henry ?

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, perso moi ça va super bien puisque c'est les vacances et que je vais pouvoir faire plein de grâce matinée, le pied !**_

_**Sinon je tenais à tous vous remercier, pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et autre, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me booste, mais en même temps ça me fout la pression parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir, donc j'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra personne.**_

_**Je l'ai fait lire à une ou deux personnes sur Twitter qui l'ont trouvé bien donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi !**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire ça !**_

_**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Après avoir été déposé Henry chez Regina, j'étais allé manger avec Mary Margareth qui était toujours en prison puisque je n'avais rien trouvé pour la faire sortir de là.**_

_**Je ne lui avais pas parlé du journal, préférant le lire avant de dire quoi que ce soit, car pour une fois que je pouvais avoir une chance de mieux comprendre la mère de mon fils je n'allais pas m'en priver…**_

_**Une fois rentré à l'appartement je m'étais rapidement mise en pyjama avant de me blottir dans mon lit avec le journal de Regina, ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures que je tombais sur un passage qui retint mon attention plus que les autres…**_

…_**Diary…**_

_Aujourd'hui père m'a permis d'aller faire un tour avec Ambre mon cheval qu'il m'a offert pour mes 16 ans la semaine dernière, j'ai l'impression de me sentir vivante à chaque fois que je monte sur cet animal, c'est bien le seul_ _endroit d'ailleurs…_

_Mais malheureusement mère n'a pas tenue longtemps avant de gâcher mon seule moment de liberté de la journée, j'ai vite du ramener Ambre aux écuries et c'est là que j'ai vu notre nouveau garçon d'écurie._

_Il se nomme Daniel, a de beau yeux brun dans lesquels se voient une douceur infini et il a l'air très gentil, il a même tenté de prendre ma défense devant mère ce que personne n'a jamais fait avec moi, même père a peur d'elle la_ _plupart du temps._

_J'ai ensuite rejoint le château afin de_ _commencer mes leçons du jour, mère toujours sur mes talons._

_Je n'ai pas revu Daniel de la journée mais je ne désespère pas de le voir demain puisque j'ai équitation…_

…_**Diary…**_

_**Entendant mon téléphone sonner sur ma table de chevet, je dû arrêter ma lecture du journal de Regina, décrochant mon téléphone je répondis un brin agacée d'être dérangée.**_

- Swan ?

- Shérif veuillez quitter se ton avec moi !

_**Super, il fallait que je tombe justement sur Regina alors que j'étais juste un peu en train de fouiller sa vie.**_

- Que puis-je faire pour vous… A minuit passé ? _**Lui demandais-je en avisant l'heure sur le réveil de ma table de chevet.**_

- Henry n'est pas dans son lit, je pensais donc qu'il était avec vous.

- Et bien non, vous avez essayé d'appeler ses camarades de classe ? Son psy ?

- Pas encore, j'ai commencé par vous, _**me répondit-elle l'inquiétude pointant dans sa voix.**_

- Ok, alors essayez chez eux, moi je prends ma voiture afin de faire un tour dans les rues, je vous préviens si je le trouve.

- D'accord, _**me répondit-elle rapidement avant de raccrocher.**_

_**Posant le journal en dessous**_ _**de mon oreiller j'attrapais rapidement ma veste et une paire de chaussure ne prenant même pas le temps de m'habiller, je pris tout aussi rapidement mes clés dans ma poche afin de fermer la porte derrière moi courant jusqu'à ma voiture dans laquelle je montais…**_

_**Une fois en route je**_ _**ne pus empêcher mes pensées de repartir vers le journal que je n'avais pas fini de lire, elle avait commencé son journal à l'âge de 6 ans, surement le moment où elle avait appris à lire et écrire, elle semblait elle aussi avoir beaucoup d'imagination, un peu comme Henry, elle parlait de sa mère comme si elle était une sorcière, elle semblait d'ailleurs la terrifier. Et dans cette dernière partie elle parlait d'un certain Daniel, le nouveau palefrenier de l'endroit où elle vivait si j'avais tout suivis, pour le peux que j'avais lu sur lui il ne me semblait pas**_ _**méchant, mais quelque chose me déplaisais sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, j'avais juste cette intuition qu'il était pour quelque chose dans la personnalité actuelle de Regina…**_

_**Au bout**_ _**d'une quinzaine de minutes à tourner sans rien trouver je me décidais à rappeler la brune, qui avait peut-être eu plus de chance que moi sans penser à me tenir au**_ _**courant, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas puisque la première chose qu'elle dit en décrochant fut :**_

- Vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Non, je vais aller faire un tour au commissariat, c'est le seul endroit où je n'ai pas encore été.

- Passez me chercher, avant d'y aller, je souhaiterais vous accompagner.

- Et s'il revenait de lui-même et qu'il ne vous trouvait pas chez vous.

- Shérif Swan, s'il vous plait, si je ne bouge pas de chez moi je vais finir par devenir folle _**fini-t-elle par dire sa voix se fissurant à la fin de sa phrase me faisant comprendre qu'elle tenait à Henry bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.**_

- Très bien, _**abdiquais-je**_, je ne suis pas loin, je passe vous chercher.

- Merci, _**répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.**_

_**Redémarrant je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver devant le manoir de**_ _**Regina et elle ne mit pas longtemps à grimper à mes côtés dans une petite robe cintré noir et blanche, me faisant remarquer que j'étais toujours en nuisette, ce qu'elle vit aussi puisqu'un léger sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux couleur chocolat parcourait mon corps me faisant rougir.**_

- Un problème ? _**Finis-je néanmoins pas lui demander**_ _**la faisant remonter son regard, vers mes yeux sans même la faire rougir.**_

- Aucun problème, si ce n'est que vous auriez pu vous habiller convenablement pour sortir de chez vous.

- J'étais inquiète pour Henry, je me suis dit que m'habiller allait me faire perdre un temps précieux…, _**lui répondis-je avant de démarrer tandis que son sourire moqueur s'agrandissait…**_

- Je suis inquiète pour mon fils aussi Miss Swan, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'en oublie de m'habiller…

_**Retenant un juron qui menaçait de s'échapper de mes lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans le coin j'appuyais sur la pédale d'accélération, plus vite ont seraient arrivées au poste plus vite je me débarrasserais d'elle**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Ce fut finalement moins de 5 minutes après notre départ de la maison de Regina que nous arrivâmes au poste, sortant de la voiture je resserrais les pants de ma veste en sentant**_ _**la fraicheur se propager autour de moi, mais je n'étais pas la seule à avoir froid visiblement puisque je vis**_ _**la brune à mes côtés croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine frictionnant ses bras pour essayer de se réchauffer.**_

- Moi au moins j'ai pensé à prendre ma veste, _**ne pus-je m'empêcher de lancer la faisant se tourner dans ma direction me lançant l'un de ses regards noir qui ne me faisait plus ni chaud ni froid tandis qu'un sourire amusé étirait mes lèvres.**_

- Arrêtez de sourire de cette manière.

- Pourquoi ? Ça vous énerve que vous ne me fassiez pas peur avec votre regard noir ?

- Du tout, si j'avais réellement envie de vous faire peur, croyez-moi, je vous ferais peur.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, _**répondit la brune avec l'un de ses sourires en coin.**_

- Vous me feriez presque peur, _**me moquais-je en sortant les clés du poste.**_

- Ne me cherchez pas Miss Swan, _**cracha Regina ses**_ _**yeux virant à l'orage, si il était possible que quelqu'un**_ _**puisse lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux elle l'aurait fait.**_

_**Essayant d'éviter de pouffer de rire, je fus plutôt satisfaite d'avoir réussie à la faire sortir de ses gondes encore une fois, c'était presque devenu un sport entre elle et moi.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte je fus surprise d'y trouver de la lumière et un petit brun endormi au côté de Mary.**_

_**Attendris par la scène je m'approchais doucement pour remonter la couverture sur eux deux.**_

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais le laisser dormir ici ! _**S'exclama la brune qui n'avait pas bougé**_ _**de l'entrée.**_

- Moins fort, _**soufflais-je en me rapprochant d'elle**_, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de le réveiller.

- Mais il dort avec une criminelle !

- On parle de Mary Margareth, vous savez la fille qui serait capable d'organiser une cérémonie d'enterrement pour l'araignée que je viens de tuer.

- Peut-être, mais à elle a tué quelqu'un et lui a arraché le cœur.

- Ca c'est que l'on veut nous faire croire.

- Ah oui et qui ? _**Demanda Regina en levant un sourcil.**_

- Quand je le saurais, vous serez la première au courant.

- Maman ? _**Souffla une voix endormit qui me fit me retourner et lancer en même temps que la brune un :**_

- Oui ?

_**Oui qui fit doucement sourire le petit brun**_ _**et bouillonner la grande brune à mes côtés, oups…**_

- Que faites-vous là ?

- On te cherchait gamin, _**souris-je avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux tendrement.**_

- Toutes les deux ? Ensembles ? _**S'étonna Henry.**_

- Regina m'a appelé, elle était inquiète et donc on ta cherché. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

- Ben je venais tenir compagnie à Miss Blanchard, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit seule.

_**Regina soupira avant de venir s'agenouiller devant Henry posant**_ _**sa**_ _**main sur sa joue laissant un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.**_

- Je sais que tu voulais bien faire Henry, mais il ne faut pas que tu quittes la maison comme ça, je me suis inquiétée pour toi et Emma aussi, n'es-ce pas Miss Swan ?

_**J'étais en train de rêver en faites ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler avec autant de douceur, d'habitude elle se contentait d'aboyer ses ordres pour que tout le monde l'écoute, ce qui me faisait réaliser encore une fois à quel point j'avais pu me tromper sur la véracité de sa réponse il y a de cela quelques semaines, elle aimait profondément Henry…**_

- Miss Swan ? _**Entendis-je me tirant de mes pensées pour me focaliser à nouveau sur les deux têtes brunes devant moi.**_

- Oui ? Quoi ?

- Vous n'écoutiez pas un traitre mot de ce que je pouvais raconter pas vrai ?

- Désolée… La fatigue et tout ça…, _**tentais-je comme excuse ce qui sembla fonctionner.**_

- Très bien, alors dépêchez-vous de refermer cette porte que nous puissions tous aller nous coucher.

_**M'approchant de la porte je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras, me retournant je croisais le regard d'Henry :**_

- Attend, _**me souffla-t-il se dirigeant vers la couchette de Mary Margareth pour remonter la couverture qui avait glissée au moment où il c'était levé**_, dormez bien Miss Blanchard, _**chuchota-t-il finalement avant de sortir de la cellule.**_

_**Une fois que j'eu refermé la porte je sentis la petite main d'Henry se poser dans la mienne avant qu'il ne s'empare de celle de Regina en passant à côté d'elle.**_

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, _**sourit doucement le petit brun nous entrainant vers la sortie.**_

_**Une fois sortie et la porte du poste refermée je demandais à Henry :**_

- Dis voir gamin, comment es-tu entré dans le commissariat et dans la cellule de Mary Margareth sans clé ?

- En faites j'avais une clé, _**m'avoua Henry**_, j'ai trouvé un trousseau de clé chez maman R., alors j'ai voulu les essayer et j'ai remarqué qu'elles ouvraient toutes les portes de StoryBrooke, alors j'ai emprunté l'une de ses clés pour l'op… Enfin tu sais…

- Ouai, j'ai compris gamin, mais il va falloir que tu rendes cette clé.

- Mais…

- Gamin, pas de mais, je sais que tu as fait tout ça sans vouloir faire de mal, mais imagine que quelqu'un te vole cette clé et qu'il se mette à faire du mal avec ses clés.

- Tu aurais beaucoup de travail.

- C'est ça, tu as tout compris.

_**Soupirant Henry lâcha ma main et sortie la clé de sa poche la tendant timidement à Regina.**_

- Merci Henry.

- Pas de quoi, _**soupira-t-il à nouveau, ouvrant rapidement la porte de la voiture se glissant à l'intérieur tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.**_

_**Empêchant Regina de**_ _**faire de même j'attrapais son bras la faisant se tourner dans ma direction tandis qu'un frisson parcourait son corps, elle devait surement avoir froid.**_

- Si Henry a pu trouver ses clés il est possible que quelqu'un d'autre est pris l'une de ses clés pour faire inculper Mary Margareth à sa place.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je laisse ses clés sans aucune surveillance ! _**S'exclama la brune.**_

- La preuve que oui, sinon Henry ne les aurait pas trouvées.

- Je l'ai laissé seul dans mon bureau hier pendant que j'allais chercher notre repas de midi, il a très bien pu prendre la clé dans mon tiroir à ce moment-là. Sinon la plupart du temps mon bureau est soit fermé, soit je suis dedans.

- Je les changerais tout de même de place si j'étais vous.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire ce que je dois faire Miss Swan.

- Je ne vous dis pas ce que vous devez faire, je vous conseille juste de les déplacer pour notre sécurité à tous. C'est mon job de vous dire ça.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, maintenant veuillez nous raccompagner, Henry à école demain matin et il faut qu'il dorme un peu tout de même.

- Je vous raccompagne, mais nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion autour de ses clés.

- Vous n'aurez cas venir à mon bureau demain après-midi si vous tenez tant à me parler de ses clés.

- Je passerais soyez en sûr.

- Bien, _**répondit-elle simplement avant de monter dans la voiture du côté passager tandis que je faisais rapidement le tour pour monter de mon côté démarrant tout aussi rapidement…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! Alors ? Verdict ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si j'ai eu des petits doutes en court de chapitre parce que je voulais qu'il réponde à toutes vos attentes, mais ses doutes ont été balayés par l'une de mes gentilles followeuse DiCairienne et aussi fan de OUAT qui se reconnaitra si elle passe par là.**_

_**D'ailleurs si vous voulez me follower mon pseudo twitter à changer c'est maintenant : Eve_Parrilla. **_

_**Donc si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez être au courant de mes nouveautés en matière de fiction c'est là-bas que ça se passe !**_

_**Brefouille, j'attends vos reviews avec impatiences, la suite devrais être pour samedi prochain si j'arrive à la finir parce que je n'ai toujours pas fini l'On-Shot de Noël et de Nouvelle An pour le Jemily que je suis censée poster le jour même de ses fêtes.  
Sinon je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, de bonnes vacances aussi pour tous ceux qui comme moi ont la chance d'y être et à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	3. Clé retrouvée une autre disparait

_**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, perso moi ça va, j'ai un peu galérer pour écrire ce chapitre (oui encore mais j'ai toujours peur que ça ne vous plaise pas alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire, de réécrire encore et encore.**_

_**Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même, pour répondre à Sedgie non je n'ai pas de béta donc si des fautes se glisse dans mes chapitres c'est tout à fait normal, pourtant je me lis, relis et re-relis, mais mon problème c'est que je vais trouver les fautes chez les autres mais jamais chez moi X).**_

_**Brefouille, je me tais et vous laisse lire ce chapitre !**_

_**Donc bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**J'avais rapidement raccompagné Henry et le Maire jusqu'à leur maison avant de rentrer chez moi j'étais bien décidée à ne pas continuer la lecture du journal de Regina maintenant, préférant dormir un peu**_ _**pour être d'attaque pour la journée qui m'attendais, si je devais m'attaquer à la brune à propos de ses fameuses clés passe-partout qu'elle devrait mieux cacher si elle ne tenait pas à ce que des personnes mal intentionnés ne lui en vole encore une pour commettre des délits.**_

_**A moins que ce soit ce qu'elle cherche bien entendu…  
Me retournant pour la énième fois depuis que je m'étais mise au lit je soupirais de lassitudes, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à dormir, ne pouvant empêcher mon cerveau de me montrer une image de Regina à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je dû bien me rendre à l'évidence que dormir me serait impossible tant que je n'aurais pas lu la suite de son journal.**_

_**Il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi elle était devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir aussi insensible et méchante, sauf avec Henry.**_

_**Attrapant le petit journal sous mon oreiller j'allumais rapidement ma lumière sur ma table de chevet pour reprendre la lecture là où je l'avais**_ _**arrêtée…**_

…_**Diary…**_

_Quand je me suis réveillée se matin j'ai eu la surprise de trouver encore une rose rouge sur ma table_ _de chevet ainsi qu'un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était tracé à l'encre rouge un cœur, je n'avais pas_ _pu m'empêcher de sourire, Daniel avait lancé ce petit rituel il y a un peu plus d'une semaine pour me montrer qu'il tenait à moi et il semblait s'y tenir._

_Et je devais bien avouer que cela faisait un bien fou de savoir que quelqu'un m'aimait autre que mon père bien entendu…_

_J'avais rapidement caché_ _le cœur avec tous les autres sous la lame de parquet que j'avais découverte détachable il y a quelques mois, tandis que la rose rejoignait elle aussi ses consœurs dans le vase près de ma fenêtre._

_Décidant d'aller remercier Daniel pour toutes ses petites attentions j'avais rapidement enfilé l'une de mes robes et avait laissé mes cheveux libres._

_Mais malheureusement je n'avais pu y aller de suite, mère avait absolument tenue à ce que je déjeune avec elle et père ce qui m'avait ralentie considérablement._

_Heureusement aujourd'hui était mon_ _jour de relâche, ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais faire ce que je souhaitais du moment que je passais les repas avec mère et père._

_C'est donc avec une relative bonne humeur que je sortis de la maison pour rejoindre les écuries sachant pertinemment que j'y trouverais Daniel et_ _effectivement c'était le cas._

_Je_ _n'avais même pas du besoin de lui signaler ma présence qu'il se retournait déjà avec son sourire parfait pour me saluer.  
Celui qui me fait me sentir spéciale, celui qu'il n'utilise qu'avec moi...  
Je m'étais empressée de lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier et il m'avait assuré que ce n'était rien, mais pour moi cela représentait beaucoup, j'avais beau avoir toujours vécue dans le luxe le faites que l'on prenne soin de moi comme lui le faisait m'étais tout nouveau.  
Nous avions ensuite été nous promener dans la campagne environnante pendant plusieurs heures sans que je ne vois le temps passer, ce fut finalement mon estomac qui me ramena à la raison.  
Aujourd'hui je fus en retard pour le repas pour la première fois de ma vie, mais ce n'était pas grave car pour la première de ma vie, j'étais heureuse et ça même les remontrances de ma mère ne purent me l'enlever…_

…_**Diary…**_

_**Je m'étais endormi en plein milieu de la page tant et si bien que quand il fut l'heure de me réveiller je me trouvais avec le journal sur ma tête, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de continuer à lire, mais je n'avais pu m'en empêcher, je voulais comprendre comment une jeune fille aussi gentille et innocente avait pu se transformer en la Regina Mills qu'Henry prenait pour la méchante reine des comtes de fée.**_

_**Entendant mon réveille sonner pour la 3**__**ème**__** fois consécutive je me décidais à sortir**_ _**du lit prenant rapidement la direction de la douche pour essayer de me réveiller, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien.**_

_**Mais je ne dû pas assez me dépêcher puisqu'à peine sortit de la douche j'entendis la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentirent, attrapant mon peignoir que j'enfilais rapidement je courus jusqu'à la porte, essayant de ne pas glisser ce que je réussis plutôt bien, un véritable exploit ceci dit.**_

- Re… Miss Mills ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je suis passé au poste ou je comptais vous y trouver, mais visiblement je vous paye à rester chez vous…, _**lança la brune son regard se baladant sur mon corps seulement caché par mon peignoir, me rendant mal à l'aise.**_

- J'ai… Eu du mal à me lever… A cause d'hier soir…

- Henry c'est levé et moi aussi d'ailleurs…

- Ouai… Je vois ça… Vous aviez besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?

- En faites oui, si je pouvais entrer quelques instants.

- Ah… Oui bien sûr… Entrée.

- Merci, _**souffla Regina tandis que je me déplaçais pour la laisser entrer ne pouvant m'empêcher de respirer son parfum **_ _**tandis qu'elle passait à mes côtés avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.**_

- Je… Je vous sers quelque chose… Un café peut être ? Parce que je ne pense pas que vous soyez du genre à boire un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle, mais si vous en voulez un pas de…

- Un café fera parfaitement l'affaire, _**me coupa-t-elle un léger sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres, cela semblait grandement lui plaire que je ne sois pas capable d'aligner une phrase complète.**_

_**Il fallait vraiment que j'aille m'habiller au plus vite, je détestais être en situation de faiblesse et là c'était le**_ _**cas, m'empressant de lui préparer le dit café tout en sentant son regard sur moi, je faillis renverser la tasse**_ _**tandis que je la lui posais sur le plan de travail devant moi.**_

- Je vais aller m'habiller, j'en ai pour quelques minutes, _**lançais-je finalement avant de me ruer vers ma chambre remettant le journal dans mon oreiller, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle sache que son journal était en ma**_ _**possession, mieux valait qu'elle ne le sache jamais d'ailleurs.**_

_**Une fois ceci fait j'attrapais rapidement un pull bleu marine, une paire de jean noir ainsi que des sous-vêtements de la même couleur pour prendre rapidement la direction de la salle de bain, ce qui me fit repasser devant la brune**_ _**dont je sentis le regard sur moi ce qui me fit frissonner, fermant rapidement la porte derrière moi je me postais devant la glace pour essayer de me ressaisir, je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi elle avait tant d'emprise sur moi, mais cela en devenait frustrant, fermant les yeux j'inspirais fortement avant d'expirer, essayant ainsi de me calmer ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien il fallait le dire…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Bon je vous écoute, _**lançais-je finalement en entrant à nouveau dans la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard, un élastique à cheveux entre mes mains tandis que j'essayais d'attacher mes cheveux mouillés.**_

- Et bien, il se pourrait que vous ayez eu… raison à propos de vous savez quoi… Hier soir, _**laissa-t-elle échapper mi agacée, mi gênée de devoir avouée que j'ai pu avoir raison sur quelque chose.**_

- A propos de quoi ? _**Demandais-je, pas très sûr de comprendre de quoi elle**_ _**pouvait parler.**_

- Des clés dont Henry a parlé hier, il se pourrait que l'une d'elle est disparue et qu'Henry n'en soit pas le voleur…

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous m'avez mentis hier soir ?

- Je ne vous ai pas menti, je m'en suis simplement rendu compte en remettant celle qu'Henry m'a rendu hier soir, j'ai voulu les compter et j'en avais seulement 19 sur les 20.

- Vous les avez recomptés une deuxième fois au moins ?

- Shérif Swan je ne suis pas stupide, je sais encore compter des clés. Bien sûr que je les ai recompté et même 10 fois si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Super…, _**soupirais-je en me laissant tomber sur la chaise au côté de la brune me relevant presque aussitôt commençant à faire les cents pas**_, et bien bravo, par votre faute maintenant je vais devoir résoudre cette histoire de clé en même temps que celle de la mort de Kathryn Nolan, qui maintenant peuvent très bien être liée puisque vous n'avez pas été capable de ne pas vous faire voler une clé ! Si les coffres forts existent c'est bien pour ça ! _**M'exclamais-je sentant l'énervement monter en moi sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter.**_

- Vous croyez que cela me plait de savoir qu'un meurtrier se balade dans ma ville avec un pass permettant d'entrer n'importe où ? _**Lança-t-elle alors aussi calmement que possible bien que je sente une pointe de colère derrière ses propos.**_

- Bien sûr que non, _**répondis-je essayant de contenir mon propre énervement pour éviter que la situation ne se complique, ce n'était pas le moment de me disputer**_ _**avec elle, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manquait.**_

- Alors, que faisons-nous ? _**Demanda-t-elle après quelques**_ _**minutes de silence.**_

- On va aller au poste libérer Mary Margareth, puisque cette clé à disparu on peut donc conclure que quelqu'un essaye de lui faire porter le chapeau pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas commis.

- Très bien, _**soupira-t-elle essayant d'empêcher à son visage de faire une grimace, je voyais que le faites que je libère Mary**_ _**ne l'enchantait pas**_, et ensuite ?

- Ensuite vous retourner à votre bureau pendant que j'essaye de réparer votre erreur. Et mettez ses clés dans un coffre, ou quelque chose qui se ferme avec un cadenas à chiffre, pas quelque chose qui s'ouvre avec une clé.

- Vous me prenez pour quelqu'un de stupide ?

- Du tout, mais je préfère m'assurer que ses clés ne se ballade pas plus, une dans la nature c'est déjà bien suffisant.

- Puisque cela vous amuse de me donner des leçons, allez-y, occuper vous de les cacher, _**lança-t-elle en les sortants de sa poche pour me les tendre**_, comme cela si jamais l'une d'elle disparait ça ne sera pas de ma faute.

- C'est ça, comme si je n'avais pas encore assez à faire avec mon propre travail il faut encore que je fasse le vôtre, _**soupirais-je en attrapant néanmoins les clés pour les glisser dans mon sac sur le petit meuble près de la porte**_

_**EM/RM**_

_**Et voilà, alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pas trop nul ? **_

_**Je sais que je l'ai arrêté un peu bizarrement mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'arrêter et donc voilà.**_

_**J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira, je vous dis à samedi prochain pour le chapitre 4, si je l'ai terminé bien sûr.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	4. Repas familial

_**Hello tout le monde, comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction sur Once Upon A Time.**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre pas de morceau du journal de Regina, surtout parce que j'ai oublié d'en écrire un et après je ne savais pas où le caser, donc ça sera dans le suivant.**_

_**Bon je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse lire, donc bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Quand j'étais arrivé au poste je m'étais empressé de tout raconter à Mary Margareth tout en la libérant, elle avait été ravis d'apprendre qu'elle n'était plus la suspecte numéro 1 du crime de Kathryn, mais une parmi tant d'autre, elle m'avait ensuite proposée d'aller manger un morceau mais j'avais dû refuser, je devais d'abord trouver un endroit ou cacher ses clés et puis recommencer l'enquête à zéro puisque Mary n'est pas la coupable...**_

_**Les clés avaient été plutôt facile à cacher, puisqu'un coffre à chiffre dont moi seul connaissait le code se trouvait dans mon bureau, mais pour ce qui était de l'enquête je devais bien avouer que ce n'était pas la joie, je n'avais pas plus d'élément qu'avant, j'en avais même moins d'ailleurs puisque certain n'était plus utilisable à cause de ces clés...**_

_**Je n'avais pas levée les yeux de mes dossiers avant de sentir une bonne odeur, des lasagnes, ou peut-être un gratin, décidant de mettre fin au suspense je refermais rapidement mon dossier pour**_ _**me tourner en direction de l'odeur, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je rencontrais une paire d'yeux noisette à quelques centimètre de moi, Henry, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il voulait déjeuner avec moi.**_

- Hey gamin, comment c'était l'école se matin ?

- Ca va, alors c'est vrai que tu as libéré Miss Blanchard ?

- Yep, ta maman as perdu l'une des clés donc Mary Margareth est libre.

- Je ne l'ai pas perdu on me l'a dérobée, nuance, _**lança une voix que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre,**_ _**Regina, décidément je la voyais beaucoup en ce moment et bizarrement cela ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça.**_

- Ça en revient au même non ? _**Répondit Henry**_, le plus important c'est que Miss Blanchard soit libre.

- C'est vrai, _**souris-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant tendrement.**_

- Dis, maman peux manger avec nous ? J'avais oublié que je devais manger avec elle à midi, _**demanda le plus innocemment possible le petit brun.**_

_**Relevant le regard je croisais celui de Regina qui oscillait sur ses jambes, plutôt mal à l'aise, un plat entre les mains.**_

_**Surprise de la voir comme ça, moi qui avais l'habitude de la voir assurée j'acquiesçais doucement essayant de sourire tandis que mon cerveau tournait à cent kilomètre à l'heure, qu'étais donc en train de me mijoter Henry.**_

_**Quel que soit la réponse j'étais assurée d'une chose, elle n'allait pas me plaire.**_

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas de manger avec moi bien sûr, _**laissais-je échapper en plus de mon acquiescement.**_

- Maman, si elle est là c'est que ça ne la dérange pas voyons, _**rétorqua Henry comme si c'était évident et qu'il parlait à une gamine qui avait du mal à comprendre.**_

- Ah oui, bien sûr, je vais enlever mes affaires du bureau, Henry si tu pouvais aller chercher les assiettes que je garde dans la réserve pendant ce temps.

- J'y vais ! _**Lança-t-il avec enthousiasme courant presque pour atteindre son but au plus vite.**_

- Je peux vous aider ? _**Retentit alors la voix de la brune derrière moi.**_

_**Ce qui me fit me retourner à nouveau pour la fixer, elle c'était redressée par apport à avant et essayait de paraitre la plus assurée possible, bien que je ressentais une certaine nervosité derrière ces propos, ce qui me rassura.**_

_**Je n'étais pas la seule à redouter ce repas organisé visiblement.**_

- Ca va aller merci, _**lui répondis-je.**_

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas parce que je suis la maire de cette ville que je ne peux rien faire de mes dix doigts, _**rétorqua-t-elle visiblement énervée que je puisse penser qu'elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.**_

- Très bien, alors si vous tenez tellement à faire quelque chose allez me chercher la chaise qui se trouve là-bas pour que l'on puisse tous s'asseoir.

_**Acquiesçant à mes paroles elle posa le plat sur le bord de ma commode prenant la direction de l'un des bureaux pour y prendre la chaise.**_

_**Une fois mon bureau débarrassé, je m'avançais curieuse jusqu'au plat que la brune avait posé afin de voir ce qui s'y trouvait, des lasagnes, super, mon plat préférée.**_

- Curieuse Shérif Swan ? _**Demanda-t-elle adossée à l'encadrement de ma porte un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.**_

- Qui ne le seraient pas ? Et puis c'est mon boulot d'être curieuse_**, lui répondis-je au moment où Henry revenait avec trois assiettes et autant de fourchette et couteau.**_

- Et voilà.

- Merci gamin, tu veux bien mettre la table ?

- Ok, _**répondit-il, s'approchant du bureau qui allait nous servir de table pour y placer les couverts et assiettes**_, dis Emma tu as des verres ? Parce que je n'en ai pas trouvé dans la réserve.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont ici, la dernière fois que l'on a pris le goûter avec Ruby j'ai eu la flemme de les remettre là-bas et j'ai eu d'autre chose à faire aussi. Par contre tu peux aller chercher dans le frigo de la salle de repos, je crois qu'il me reste du coca à la cerise, il me semble que c'est ton préférée non ?

- Ouai, t'es trop cool Emma ! _**Avait simplement lancé**_ _**le petit garçon avant de courir jusqu'au frigo pour y récupérer sa boisson.**_

- Ouai cool, _**soupira la brune en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.**_

- Un problème Madame le Maire ?

- Vous êtes toujours la personne cool et je suis toujours la sévère, ça en devient lassant.

- Si vous essayiez d'être un peu plus gentil avec lui peut être qu'il changerait d'avis.

- Mais j'ai tout essayé, je lui ai même acheté un nouveau jeu vidéo quand il avait perdu son livre de comte, mais rien à faire, rien n'est assez beau, assez bon pour lui… Suis-je une si mauvaise mère que ça ? _**Demanda finalement Regina en levant le regard afin de me fixer dans les yeux, et je du bien me rendre à l'évidence, elle**_ _**était sincère dans ses propos.**_

- Bien sûr que non, vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise mère, la mauvaise mère ici c'est moi, c'est moi qui l'ai abandonné à la naissance…, _**lui répondis-je.**_

- Et pourtant c'est vous qu'il préfère.

- Je suppose que c'est la nouveauté qui le fait me préférer.

- Et le faites que vous ne soyez pas la mauvaise reine vous…

- Vous l'êtes vraiment ? _**M'étonnais-je.**_

- C'est ce que croit Henry, Shérif Swan et non pas la vérité…

- Je me disais aussi et appelez-moi Emma, c'est ma pause déjeuner là, donc pas de Shérif Swan.

- Très bien Emma, _**répondit-elle me surprenant, moi qui croyais qu'elle allait refuser.**_

- C'est bon j'ai trouvé le coca, _**sourit fièrement le petit brun en revenant tenant dans chaque main une bouteille,**_ je t'ai pris de l'eau maman, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le sucré.

- Et bien… Merci, _**entendis-je Regina répondre, semblant surprise qu'Henry est pensé à elle, lui qui avait plutôt tendance à tout faire pour l'ignorer ou la mettre en rogne.**_

- De rien, on peut commencer à manger ? J'ai vachement faim, j'espère que c'est encore chaud, _**s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de celle de la brune me laissant que la chaise à côté d'elle, mais à quoi joue Henry ?**_

- Au pire on pourra toujours les réchauffer il y a un micro-onde dans la salle de pause, _**lui répondis-je en allant m'asseoir à ses côtés tandis que le visage d'Henry s'éclairait d'un léger sourire, il allait falloir qu'on parle et vite…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le repas dans son ensemble c'était plutôt bien déroulé, il est vrai que je n'avais pas été vraiment rassurée de savoir que Regina allait manger avec nous, mais à ma grande surprise elle avait été d'une compagnie plutôt agréable, souriant au parole d'Henry qui c'était décidé à raconter sa matinée à l'école durant laquelle il avait été faire une course d'orientation, elle avait même raconté quelques anecdotes de ses années de mandat en tant que Maire de StoryBrooke avec le cynisme**_ _**que nous lui connaissons.**_

_**Le petit brun qui nous sert de fils avait d'ailleurs planifié que nous remangions tous les trois demain à midi et elle comme moi n'avions pu dire non à cette petite bouille d'ange, je devais d'ailleurs avoir une discussion avec lui sur ce qu'il manigançait avec Regina le soir même puisque c'était**_ _**à mon tour d'aller le chercher à l'école la brune ayant une réunion importante avec je ne savais déjà plu qui….**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, dans le prochain chapitre, discussion entre Henry et Emma et puis la suite du journal, je pense d'ailleurs un peu accélérer le mouvement en parlant du sauvetage de**_ _**Snow par exemple parce que sinon ça va stagner sur du Daniel/Regina et le but étant de faire du SwanQueen X).**_

_**Brefouille je me tais et vous dit à la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	5. La sieste

_**Hello, désolée pour le retard de publication, mais je fais vraiment du mieux que je peux.**_

_**Néanmoins je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir, dans cette suite toujours pas d'extrait de journal, mais je pense qu'il va quand même vous plaire.**_

_**Sur ceux, je n'en dit pas plus, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Jamais une après-midi ne m'avait paru aussi longue, j'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'Henry essayait de faire, c'est donc pour cela que dix minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse je faisais déjà le pied de grue devant les grilles de l'école élémentaire de StoryBrooke.**_

- Emma ? _**Retentit une voix que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier, Mary Margareth.**_

- Hey, ça va depuis ce matin ?

- Ca va, merci, je dois parler avec Sœur Astrid, pour voir ce qu'elle a fait avec mes élèves, tu es venue chercher Henry ?

- Yep, on s'est misent d'accord avec Regina, aujourd'hui c'est mon tour, elle a une réunion et demain ça sera elle qui viendra le chercher et ainsi de suite.

- Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ? Et depuis quand avez-vous un planning toutes les deux ? _**S'étonna la brunette en me fixant le regard perdu.**_

- On a mangé ensemble ce midi, en faites Henry a organisé ça je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais je compte découvrir pourquoi dès qu'il sera sortie de cours.

- Peut-être qu'il veut simplement que vous cessiez de vous disputer tout le temps.

- Non, il y a autre chose, il avait ce petit sourire en coin, tu sais le même que Regina fait quand elle a une idée derrière la tête.

- Personnellement je n'ai jamais fait attention aux types de sourire qu'elle fait mais si tu le dit.

- Peu importe, Henry prépare quelque chose et je compte bien découvrir quoi.

_**La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit finalement derrière moi et je m'empressais de me retourner en entendant mon nom, un petit brun me sautant dans les bras.**_

- Alors cette après-midi de cours ?

- C'était bof, d'habitude on fait des travaux annuels le vendredi après-midi et là on a fait des mathématique, j'ai hâte que Miss Blanchard revienne avec elle c'est mieux !

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte de tous vous revoir, _**sourit Mary à mes côtés le faisant relever la tête.**_

- Oh, bonjour Miss Blanchard.

- Bonjour Henry.

- Vous revenez bientôt ?

- Demain normalement, je vais justement voir Sœur Astrid pour régler les modalités de mon retour.

- Cool, sourit avec enthousiasme Henry.

- Et ne t'inquiètes pas, on rattrapera l'après-midi atelier manuel demain après-midi à la place de la leçon de mathématique. Bon, il va falloir que je vous laisse, à demain Henry.

- A demain Miss Blanchard, _**lui répondit le petit brun avant de me suivre jusqu'à ma voiture.**_

- Que veux-tu manger pour le goûter ? _**Demandais-je finalement en entrant dans la voiture côté conducteur tandis qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés.**_

- J'ai envie d'une glace avec beaucoup de chantilly et des pépites de chocolat !

- Va pour la glace alors, _**souris-je avant de démarrer, direction chez Granny…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Alors, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu tiens tant à me voir me rapprocher de ta mère ? _**Demandais-je finalement en prenant une bouché de ma**_ _**tarte au citron meringuée.**_

- Parce que, répondit simplement Henry.

- Parce que… Tu penses sincèrement t'en tirer avec cette simple réponse gamin ?

- Ben… Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis Shérif ici et que j'ai déjà interrogé plus Caïd que toi, alors saches que ta réponse ne me satisfait pas.

- Parce que je suis l'un de tes suspects, première nouvelle…

- Henry…, _**soupirais-je, j'avais parfois l'impression de me retrouver face à une version miniature de Regina quand il me parlait, heureusement il était plus facile à faire parler que la brune.**_

- Ok… C'est juste que ça me change que vous vous entendiez un peu, je veux dire que ce n'est pas plus mal…

- C'est tout ? _**Demandais-je**_, il n'y aucune autre raison ?

- Je ne crois pas, pourquoi tu vois d'autre raison toi ?

- Du tout.

- Ok… J'ai fini, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je t'emmène au bureau de ta mère, tu as des devoirs à faire pour demain il me semble non ?

- Ouai… Tu as du nouveau sur l'enquête ?

- Pas pour l'instant, je suis au point mort à cause de ses clés.

- Tu as demandé à maman qui connaissait l'existence de ses clés à part elle ?

- Non… Mais c'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas posé la question, je monterais avec toi dans son bureau, j'en profiterais pour la lui poser.

- Cool ! Tu pourras m'aider pour mes devoirs ?

- On verra ça avec ta mère, tu penses qu'une part de tarte l'aidera à être de meilleure humeur ?

- Si tu lui en emmène une à la pomme elle va t'adorer.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à là, mais si tu le dis, va pour une tarte aux pommes, _**souris-je en me levant prenant la direction du bar…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Tout était bien silencieux dans cette mairie, moi qui croyais qu'il resterait au moins quelques personnes qui se serait**_ _**attardée après la réunion, mais visiblement j'avais tort.**_

- Maman n'était pas censé avoir une réunion ?

- Si, enfin c'est ce qu'elle a dit à midi.

- Ouai, on monte ?

- On ne va pas rester ici, _**lui répondis-je simplement avant de commencer à monter les escaliers menant au bureau de Regina essayant de ne pas faire tomber la part de tarte qui tenait en équilibre sur ma main droite la deuxième tenant la main d'Henry, ce que**_ _**je réussis plutôt bien à faire.**_

_**Toquant à la porte de la brune j'attendis qu'elle réponde sans réelle succès.**_

- Tu penses qu'elle est partie sans m'attendre ? Qu'elle ma oubliée ? _**Demanda Henry une moue d'anxiété sur le visage.**_

- Je ne pense pas gamin, elle est peut être plongée dans un dossier et ne nous a pas entendu toquer, tiens, tiens moi ça je vais voir, _**lui répondis-je**_ _**en lui tendant la tarte tandis que j'ouvrais la porte du bureau de la brune.**_

_**Et ce que j'y vis me fit sourire malgré moi, Regina c'était assoupis, ses cheveux lui tombant devant le visage.**_

_**Une fois la porte refermé derrière moi je m'approchais doucement arrivant à son niveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire encore plus, sans son habituelle masque de froideur elle paressait presque… Humaine…**_

_**Décidant d'immortaliser se**_ _**moment pour pouvoir m'en souvenir je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche pour prendre une photo, peut-être même que je pourrais la faire imprimer pour Henry, afin qu'il cesse de penser à cette idée stupide de méchante reine, car il était tout bonnement impossible que quelqu'un de méchant puisse t'être**_ _**aussi ad… Enfin comme ça en dormant…**_

_**Rangeant rapidement mon téléphone dans ma proche je décidais de réveiller la brune, secouant doucement son épaule…**_

- Regina…, _**soufflais-je tandis qu'un léger grognement s'échappait de ses lèvres me faisant doucement rire, adorable…**_

_**Retirant ma main de son épaule je me giflais mentalement, depuis quand trouvais-je Regina Mills adorable ? Emmerdante, cynique, reine des glaces et tout qualificatif dans ce genre là, mais… Adorable ?**_

- Emma ? _**Entendis-je venir de derrière moi tandis que la tête d'Henry passait la porte**_, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ta maman dort.

- Vraiment ? _**Demanda-t-il en me rejoignant aux côtés de la brune.**_

- Yep et vachement bien, j'ai déjà essayé de la réveiller et comme tu peux le voir elle dort toujours.

- Essaye avec la tarte aux pommes.

- La tarte aux pommes ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Passe-lui sous le nez.

- Tu es sur de toi la ?

- Mais oui, je fais ça avec du café d'habitude, mais on en a pas alors utilise la tarte.

- Très bien… Elle ne va pas me sauter dessus, parce que je ne tiens pas à mourir jeune.

- Roh… Et dire que tu es censée tous nous sauver, laisse-moi faire ! _**Lança Henry en me poussant afin de pouvoir être plus près de Regina, lui passant doucement sous le nez la part de tarte et aussi étrange que celui puisse paraitre, sa technique avait marché comme sur des roulettes.**_

- Je m'étais endormi ? _**Demanda Regina, ses yeux papillonnent, sa voix était, elle, plus rauque encore que d'habitude.**_

_**Ouvrant complètement les yeux et relevant la tête, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire, elle avait dû s'endormir en pleine rédaction d'un rapport car certain mot avait fini sur sa joue.**_

- Yep maman, t'as vue, on t'a pris de la tarte aux pommes chez Granny, bon elle n'est pas aussi bonne que la tienne, mais je suis sûr que tu vas quand même la man…

- Doucement gamin, _**souris-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire**_, laisse ta maman se réveiller. D'ailleurs si j'étais vous une fois que ça sera fait, j'irais faire un tour pour enlever l'encre sur votre joue, _**continuais-je en touchant sa joue aux différents endroits ou l'encre avait laissé des traces surprise par la douceur de sa peau tandis qu'elle frissonnait**_, désolée, _**soufflais-je**_, j'ai les mains froides.

- Ce n'est pas grave_**, me répondit-elle avant de se frotter les yeux, éparpillant son maquillage un peu partout sur son visage.**_

_**Me mordant la lèvre, je réussis à me retenir de rire face aux spectacles que représentait Regina Mills au réveille, mais mon hilarité du se voir puisqu'elle me lança remettant son habituel masque en place :**_

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Emma.

- C'est juste que… J'ai tellement peux l'habitude de vous voir comme ça, s'en est assez déconcertant je dois dire. Mais ça ne vous va pas plus mal, _**finis-je la faisant légèrement rougir, j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à la reprendre un jour au**_ sérieux avec ce que je venais de voir.

- Bon… Et bien je vais aller enlever ses fameuses traces de stylo, _**lança-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise passant à côté de moi, une fois près de la porte je la vis se retourner prenant à nouveau la parole**_, et j'espère retrouver ma part de tarte en vie quand je reviendrais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je la surveille, Emma ne la mangera pas !

- Et oh ! C'est plutôt de toi qu'il faudrait la protéger cette part de tarte ! _**M'exclamais-je avant de tirer la langue au petit**_ _**brun tandis que Regina souriait doucement avant de quitter la pièce…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Regina était revenue 5 minutes après, totalement remaquillée, recoiffée et sans aucune marque de stylo sur la joue, à croire que la scène qui c'était déroulée quelques instants**_ _**auparavant n'avait jamais eu lieu.**_

- Merci pour la part de tarte, je vous la rembourserais.

- De rien et ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- J'y tiens.

- Et bien moi je tiens à vous offrir cette part de tarte, _**souris-je tandis que Regina levait les yeux au ciel.**_

- Vous ne lâcherez pas, n'es-ce pas ?

- Du tout, mais vous allez me rembourser d'une autre façon.

- Comment ? _**Demanda la brune en me regardant étrangement.**_

- J'ai une question à vous poser en faites.

- Je vous écoute, _**lâcha-t-elle finalement avant de s'asseoir à son bureau attrapant la part de tarte pour en manger un morceau, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.**_

- Je voulais savoir qui connaissait ses clés à par nous trois.

- Gold sait que je possède des clés passe-partout, je lui en ai prêté une, une fois quand il avait perdu les clés de sa boutique.

- Et mis à part lui ?

- C'est le seul, j'évite de dire à tout le monde que je les possède, pour éviter que l'on m'en vole une justement.

- Ce qui est tout de même arrivé. J'irais interroger Gold demain matin.

- Très bien.

- Bon et bien… Je vais vous laisser…

- T'avais promis que tu m'aiderais pour mes devoirs ! _**S'exclama Henry dans une moue adorable.**_

- Et bien je suppose que je peux t'aider, si Regina veut bien, bien sûr.

- Je dois terminer le dossier que j'avais commencé avant de… Bref. Si vous voulez rester un peu pour l'aider je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Alors je vais rester un peu.

- Merci maman, _**sourit le petit brun avant de sortir ses affaires**_, j'ai des maths à faire Emma, je n'y comprends vraiment rien alors il va falloir que tu m'aides !

- Alors va pour des mathématiques, _**répondis-je avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé de Regina aux côtés de notre fils…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, alors pas trop déçu qu'il n'y est pas d'extrait de journal ? **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, dans le prochain je vous promets un extrait de journal, d'ailleurs le chapitre commencera par ça.**_

_**Mais je n'en pas plus, j'essayerais de mettre le chapitre samedi si j'ai le temps de l'écrire, mais je vous promets de faire au plus vite.**_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	6. Interrogatoire

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi perso ça va, il neige et si ça continue de neiger comme ça ma mom' ne pourra pas me ramener sur Belfort demain soir et donc pas de cours pour moi Hé Hé.**_

_**Mais bon je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous laisser lire, je voulais juste avant ça vous remercier encore pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir.**_

_**Voili, voilà, sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Quand j'étais rentrée ce soir-là je n'avais pas eu le courage de sortir le journal de Regina, il faut dire que Mary Margareth ne m'avait pas beaucoup lâchée souhaitant tout savoir de ce qu'elle avait manquée pendant son séjour en prison ce qui avait rendu impossible ma lecture de l'histoire de la brune.**_

_**Heureusement pour moi je réussis enfin à trouver un peu de calme le lendemain matin au poste pour sortir le petit livret afin d'en lire quelques pages…**_

_**~ Diary ~**_

_Aujourd'hui, alors que je venais de rejoindre Daniel après l'heure du déjeuner, nous avions été rapidement dépassés par un cheval au galop sur lequel devait se trouver quelqu'un puisque des cris avaient retentit sur son passage, sans vraiment y penser j'étais rapidement remonté_ _sur ma_ _propre_ _monture afin de rattraper le cheval._

_Une fois réussie j'avais eu la surprise de découvrir une toute jeune fille, dix ans tout au plus, elle m'avait rapidement remercié et c'était_ _présentée, Snow White, je l'avais rapidement raccompagnée jusqu'à sa maison avant de m'éclipser sans demander mon reste, j'étais déjà en retard pour l'heure du thé avec mère…_

_**~ Diary ~**_

_**Snow White vraiment ? Et dire qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de**_ _**blâmer Henry pour son imagination, elle était réellement douée pour créer des histoires, je me demande même si ce Daniel existe réellement, si elle ne l'a pas inventé.**_

_**Entendant du bruit venir de derrière moi je m'empressais de ranger le journal dans mon sac tandis que Gold, que j'avais convoqué**_ _**pour être sûr qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette histoire de clé, j'espérais juste ne pas me trouver en plein milieu de cette guerre que se livrait Gold et Regina**_

- Shérif Swan en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Asseyez-vous.

- Ca ne sera pas la peine, _**me répondit-il.**_

- Vraiment ? _**Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.**_

- Vraiment et éviter de jouer à la Regina ça ne vous va pas au teint.

- Dites tout de suite que je ne ressemble à rien Monsieur Gold, _**lança-t-une voix provenant du couloir que je n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Regina Mills, me retournant rapidement dans sa direction je fus surprise du léger sourire qu'elle lança dans ma direction, un sourire que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.**_

-Regina, _**la saluais-je**_.

- Emma, _**me répondit-elle de la même façon.**_

- Je ne savais pas que vous deviez passer ce matin.

- Ce n'était pas prévue, mais je voulais entendre ce que Gold avait à dire sur la disparition de l'une de mes clés passe-partout, _**me dit-elle simplement en s'approchant de nous se posant délicatement sur le coin de mon bureau à mes côtés, son parfum fruité m'enveloppant peux à peux, elle sentait drôlement bon…**_

_**Secouant la tête je me tournais en direction de Gold tandis qu'il lançait faussement étonné :**_

- De quelles clés passe-partout ?

_**Et il croyait réellement que j'allais avaler ça, soupirant je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Regina attaquait déjà :**_

- Ne faites pas l'innocent Gold, vous étiez parfaitement au courant pour mes clés ! _**S'exclama-t-elle énervée me faisant doucement poser ma main sur son bras afin de la faire se calmer.**_

- Je m'en occupe, _**soufflais-je la faisant se calmer complètement**_, ok, vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de moi, je sais très bien que vous connaissez l'existence de ses clés, alors soit vous me dites ce que vous savez, soit je vous arrête pour obstruction à mon enquête.

- Très bien, je suis peut être au courant de l'existence de ses clés, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'en ai volé une, que voudriez-vous que j'en fasse ? _**Demanda Gold.**_

- Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être faire accuser Mary Margareth d'un meurtre qu'elle n'a pas commis.

- Et pourquoi ne demanderiez-vous pas à cette chère Regina après tout c'est plutôt son genre de vouloir faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, surtout Miss Blanchard avec qui elle a un problème depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.

- Si je suis votre logique, vous me dites que Regina ici présente aurait fait enfermé Mary en volant sa boite de bijou afin d'y enfermer le cœur de Kathryn Nolan avant de se décider à la faire relâcher en faisant croire que l'une de ses clés avait disparue, alors qu'elle l'aurait fait enfermer juste avant. Ce n'est pas logique vous êtes bien d'accord.

- Mais qui a dit que notre maire était logique, _**me répondit-il simplement faisant se lever**_ _**la brune à mes côtés sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.**_

- Je suis bien plus logique que vous Gold, _**cracha-t-elle**_, parce que comme le dit notre Shérif c'est votre raisonnement qui n'est pas logique !

_**Décidant d'arrêter leur échange maintenant avant que cela ne devienne impossible je**_ _**posais mes mains sur les épaules de la brune la dirigeant jusqu'à un endroit un peu à l'écart.**_

- J'espère que vous ne le croyez pas ! _**S'exclama-t-elle alors tandis que je relâchais ses épaules la laissant de tourner dans ma direction.**_

- Bien sûr que non, mais si vous m'interrompez toutes les deux minutes je ne vais pas pouvoir savoir jusqu'à où il est coupable.

- Désolée, _**souffla-t-elle**_, c'est juste que j'ai tellement l'habitude d'être désignée comme la coupable idéal que je me sens obligée de me justifier…

- Et bien pas cette fois-ci, _**lui répondis-je doucement**_, je sais qui ment ici et qui ne ment pas.

- Votre fameux pouvoir magique hein ? _**Me sourit-elle me faisant sourire à mon tour.**_

- On va dire ça comme ça, _**lui dis-je simplement**_, on peut y retourner maintenant ? C'est bon ?

- On peut y retourner, _**acquiesça-t-elle avant de**_ _**me suivre jusqu'au bureau ou elle se rassit à la même place qu'avant tandis que je reprenais ma place sur ma chaise à ses côtés**_.

- Ok, fini de jouer Gold, je sais que vous mentez alors vous allez me dire où est passé cette clé et ce que vous en avez fait.

- Je n'ai pas cette clé et d'ailleurs même si c'était le cas vous ne pourriez pas le prouver.

- Ca c'est ce que l'on va voir, _**rétorquais-je avant qu'un sourire ne vienne se poser sur ses lèvres.**_

- Ou nous verrons cela, maintenant veuillez m'excuser, j'ai à faire, _**lança-t-il avant de sortir tandis que Regina se levait afin de se placer face à moi, ses poings sur ses hanches.**_

- Je croyais que vous alliez faire quelque chose, pas le laisser partir comme ça ! _**S'exclama-t-elle ses yeux virant aux noir.**_

- Mais je vais faire quelque chose.

- Ah oui et quoi ?!

- D'abord vous allez vous calmer et ensuite je vous expliquerais.

- Me calmer ? Gold me vole l'une de mes clés, mentent en m'accusant et vous me demander de me calmer ?!

- Oui ! _**M'exclamais-je en me levant à mon**_ _**tour me trouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage ses yeux**_ _**descendant sur mes lèvres, un sourire se formant sur les siennes tandis que je sentais mes joues rougir, elle savait l'effet qu'elle faisait au gens…**_

_**Me reculant d'un pas je manquais de me prendre les pieds dans ma chaise avant de commencer à parler.**_

- Je… Je vous promets de faire tout pour prouver qu'il est coupable, mais pour cela il va falloir que vous retrouviez votre sang froid, je ne peux pas y arriver sans vous, ok ?

- D'accord, _**acquiesça-t-elle finalement avant de regarder sa montre**_, il faut que j'y aille, c'est l'heure d'aller chercher Henry, _**continua-t-elle**_ _**en se dirigeant calmement en direction de la porte avant de se retourner semblant hésiter à dire quelque chose.**_

- Un problème ?

- Je me disais que peut être vous pourriez manger avec Henry et moi, ça lui ferait plaisir et peut être que vous pourriez m'expliquer plus en détail votre plan pour stopper Gold.

- En faites, je n'ai pas vraiment de plan… Je comptais agir au feeling, _**avouais-je la faisant sourire, de l'un de ses sourires légèrement moqueur qui ne font que la rendre plus attirante…**_

_**Me giflant mentalement afin de remettre mes pensées en place, j'essayais de me reconcentrer sur ce que disait la brune qui en ce moment occupait beaucoup trop mes pensées pour mon propre bien, mais visiblement pas assez vite puisqu'une main avait eu le temps de surgir devant mes yeux, passant plusieurs fois devant.**_

- Vous êtes toujours avec moi Emma ? _**Me demanda la brune une légère lueur amusée dans les yeux, la seul chose qui trahissait un quel qu'on que sentiment sur son visage à ce moment-là d'ailleurs.**_

- Euh… Oui, désolée, vous disiez ?

- Je disais que Gold n'allait pas se laisser avoir par votre simple feeling comme vous le dites, il vous faudra un plan, croyez moi.

- Alors aidez-moi, _**lui répondis-je simplement avec un léger sourire.**_

- Très bien, _**laissa-t-elle échapper finalement**_, mais on fera ça en mangeant, parce que là Henry doit déjà m'attendre… Enfin nous attendre, alors vous venez ?

- J'arrive ! _**Lançais-je**_ _**en attrapant ma veste et mon sac suivant rapidement la brune en dehors du poste de police…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, j'essaye de montrer un certain rapprochement entre notre sauveuse et notre reine mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça donne bien, alors si vous voyez quelque chose que je pourrais**_ _**faire en plus n'hésitez pas j'accepte toutes les suggestions !**_

_**J'essayerais de vous poster le chapitre suivant samedi prochain si j'arrive à le finir d'ici là.**_

_**Sur ceux, je me tais et vous dit à bientôt !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	7. Chez Granny

_**Hello, hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va niquel, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les précédents !**_

_**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir, c'est dingue comme ça peut booster à écrire plus et plus vite.**_

_**Mais bon je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laisser lire ce chapitre, donc bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Sortant de la voiture de Regina dans laquelle elle m'avait convaincue de monter, pour soit disant protéger l'environnement mais aussi parce que c'était tout bonnement inutile de prendre deux voitures pour se rendre au même endroit, je m'empressais de la suivre jusqu'à la cours de l'école ou était assis Henry en compagnie de Mary Margareth.**_

- Hey gamin ! _**M'exclamais-je.**_

- Emma ?! Maman ?! _**S'étonne le petit brun en levant les yeux dans notre direction un sourire apparaissant sur son visage avant qu'il ne se lèvent pour nous prendre dans ses bras toutes les deux en même temps, me faisant me retrouver plus proche que je ne l'avais jamais été de Regina, son doux parfum fruité m'enveloppant totalement… **_

_**J'étais persuadée que je pourrais facilement devenir accro à cette flagrance… Finalement le petit brun nous lâcha avant de demander :**_

- Tu manges avec nous ?

- Yep, Regina m'a invité.

- Merci maman, t'es trop cool ! _**S'exclama alors Henry en la reprenant dans ses bras la faisant sourire.**_

- De rien, _**souffla-t-elle en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux.**_

- On va manger où ? _**Demanda-t-il levant son regard dans ma direction**_ _**se détachant doucement de la brune.**_

- Je crois que j'ai entendu parler de Granny n'est-ce pas Regina ?

- Vraiment ? Trop cool ! _**S'exclama le petit brun en voyant Regina hocher la tête**_, je pourrais avoir une glace ?

- Oui, _**répondis-je en même temps que la brune laissait échapper un non, son célèbre regard noir se dirigeant**_ _**dans ma direction.**_

- S'il te plait maman ! Emma est d'accord elle !

- En même temps si Regina dit non c'est surement pour une bonne raison non ?

- En effet, merci Emma.

- De rien, _**lui répondis-je un léger sourire d'excuse pour Henry tandis que Regina elle**_ _**me souriant à son tour, elle semblait apprécier le faites que je sois de son côté ce qui n'était pas le cas de notre fils visiblement qui me fixait avec un regard qui ne voulait dire nul autre chose que traitre.**_

- Mais…, _**bredouilla-t-il en nous regardant tour à tour.**_

- Il n'y a pas de mais, je sais que si je te dis oui pour ta glace tu ne mangeras pas ton plat principal, _**rétorqua la brune en se baissant au niveau d'Henry**_, mais si je vois que tu manges ton plat sans en laisser il est possible que je te laisse prendre une glace.

- Deal ? _**Demanda-t-il en la fixant.**_

- Si je te le dis et Emma est témoins.

- Je le suis, _**assurais-je avec un léger sourire**_, va récupérer tes affaires, sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de manger.

- Compris ! _**Lança le petit**_ _**brun en courant pour récupérer son sac et son livre au côté de Mary Margareth avant de courir en direction de la voiture nous dépassant sans nous attendre.**_

- Merci pour… Enfin, je veux dire, de ne pas l'avoir défendu sur son idée de manger une glace.

- Pas de quoi, _**lui répondis-je amusé par la légère rougeur qui apparaissait sur ses joues**_, vous êtes sa mère depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, ce n'est pas comme si il était privé de glace, il en a eu une hier pour le goûter.

- Mais merci quand même, je sais que vous êtes plutôt du genre à être du côté d'Henry et…

- Regina, _**soufflais-je pour la faire taire en posant ma main sur son bras**_, je ne suis pas toujours du côté d'Henry, je me place ou je pense qu'il est juste que je sois et en l'occurrence je suis d'accord avec vous donc il est normal que je sois du votre cette fois-ci.

- Ok…, _**me sourit la brune**_, mais je tiens quand même à vous remercier.

- Si ça vous fait plaisir, on y va ? _**Lui demandais-je avant de rebrousser chemin à ses côtés, non sans avoir salué rapidement Mary Margareth qui avait assistée**_ _**perplexe à notre échange.**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Notre arrivée chez Granny c'était fait dans un silence de plomb, en effet il était plutôt rare de me**_ _**voir en compagnie de la brune sans que ça ne parte en cacahouète alors nous voir arriver en discutant tranquillement**_ _**devaient en surprendre plus d'un, mais il avait suffi**_ _**d'un des célèbres regards noir de Regina pour que tout le monde retourne à son assiette.**_

- Vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Faire peur à tout le monde dès que vous entrez dans une pièce. On dirait que ça vous amuse.

- Mais qui vous dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?

- C'est le cas ? _**Lui demandais-je en prenant place**_ _**à l'une des tables tandis qu'Henry prenait place en face**_ _**de moi Regina à ses côtés.**_

- Peut être bien, _**me sourit-elle malicieusement en enlevant sa veste dévoilant un chemisier**_ _**de couleur rouge assortis à la couleur de ses lèvres.**_

- Vous n'allez pas vous disputer encore pas vrai ? _**Demanda le petit brun en nous regardant toutes les deux.**_

- Pas du tout gamin, on ne fait que discuter.

- J'espère, pour une fois que je peux manger avec mes deux mamans.

- Et on a fait quoi hier gamin ? On a fait un combat de boxe peut être ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien que ça continue comme ça, que vous continuez à vous entendre.

_**Le petit**_ _**malin, songeais-je en voyant son sourire, il faisait exprès de**_ _**discuter de ça devant la brune et visiblement je n'étais surement pas la seule à ne pas savoir quoi répondre, heureusement Ruby vint nous sauver la mise.**_

- Salut Emma, Henry, _**lança-t-elle avec un sourire avant de se tourner en direction de Regina son sourire s'éteignant légèrement**_, Madame le Maire.

- Salut Rub', _**lui souris-je à mon tour tandis qu'Henry lui faisait un léger signe de main.**_

- Je vous serre quoi ?

- Pour moi un plat du jour et vous Regina ?

- Nous prendrons pareille, _**répondit la brune.**_

- Très bien, donc trois plats du jour, je vais chercher ça.

_**Une fois que la grande brune fut partie je me levais doucement annonçant que je devais aller au petit coin laissant Regina se démerder avec les questions de notre tête brune.**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Une fois de retour des toilettes je pu entendre des bribes de conversation venant de**_ _**Regina et Henry...**_

- Tu l'aimes bien Emma ?

- Et bien… C'est vrai que ça va mieux entre nous…

- Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Tu l'aimes bien oui ou non ?

- Je l'apprécie c'est vrai, je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse être d'aussi bonne compagnie.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne la tutoie pas ?

- Parce que nous n'avons pas parlé de ça, voilà tout.

- Mais si elle te le demandait tu la tutoierais ?

- Peut être. Mais pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

- Comme ça.

- Comme ça vraiment ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te trouve bien curieux sur le sujet.

- C'est normal, vous êtes toutes les deux mes mamans, alors je m'interroge.

_**Décidant d'aider la brune je regagnais ma place avec un léger sourire.**_

- Alors vous parliez de quoi ?

- De rien d'intéressant, _**répondirent en même temps les deux bruns me faisant sourire.**_

_**Au même moment Ruby arrivait avec nos plats nous**_ _**lançant un rapide bon appétit avant de repartir.**_

- Alors cette matinée de cours ? _**Demandais-je afin de relancer la conversation.**_

- Super ! Miss Blanchard nous a parlé des oiseaux de leur migration et tout, c'était vraiment trop cool !

- Vraiment ? Ça n'a jamais été mon truc ça, mais si tu aimes hein…

- Tu n'aimes pas les oiseaux ?

- Je n'ai jamais été très fan de la biologie, que ça soit les oiseaux ou tout autres animaux d'ailleurs.

- Bizarre.

- Tout le monde ne peux pas aimer les mêmes choses gamin_**, souris-je en plantant ma fourchette dans un morceau de carotte que je portais à mes lèvres.**_

- Ok… Et toi maman, tu as fait quoi se matin ? _**Demanda-t-il en se tournant en direction de la brunette en face de moi.**_

- J'ai été assisté à l'interrogatoire de Gold, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas décidé à cracher le morceau.

- On va le faire, il nous faut juste plus d'élément et puis s'il faut que je le file nuit et jour jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une connerie je vais le faire, pas de soucis.

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas un truc pour aller fouiller chez lui ? _**Demanda Henry visiblement très intéressée par la conversation.**_

- Il a tout le monde à sa botte ici, la preuve même quand il frappe quelqu'un avec sa canne il arrive à s'en sortir alors je pense qu'il ne lui sera pas bien compliqué de savoir quand je viendrais et de planquer ce qu'il ne veut pas que je trouve.

- Alors il faut que tu ailles fouiller ça quand il n'est pas là, ce soir par exemple.

- Je suis la Shérif, ça ne se fait pas d'entrer par effraction chez quelqu'un, _**rétorquais-je tandis que Regina laissait échapper un léger rire**_, quoi ? _**Demandais-je en la fixant dans les yeux.**_

- Ca ne vous a pas embêté pour entrer dans mon bureau ça Emma.

- Oui… Et bien disons que j'apprends de mes erreurs, _**lui répondis-je tandis que je rougissais légèrement son sourire s'agrandissant à cette vue me faisant baisser le regard.**_

- Je vous taquine Emma, _**lança-t-elle**_, néanmoins je pense que vous avez raison sur ce point, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'entrer chez lui sans mandat, on ne sait jamais ce que Gold pourrait faire ou inventer. Et en plus je pense qu'il ne garderait pas ses preuves à portée de tout le monde. Il doit bien les cacher, peut être chez lui ou alors dans un tout autre endroit que nous ne connaissons pas.

- Ok, alors que me conseillez-vous de faire ?

- La filature me semble la meilleure solution, mais il va falloir être discrète et on ne peut pas dire que votre voiture soit la voiture la plus discrète de la ville.

- Ca je le sais bien merci, tant pis, je ferais ma filature à pied.

- A pied ? Vraiment Emma ?

- Vous avez une autre idée peut être ?

- Peut-être, on pourrait prendre ma voiture et…

- Gold connait votre voiture aussi vous savez.

- Vous avez une meilleure idée ?

- Stop ! _**Lança Henry en mettant ses mains de façon à former un T**_, temps mort, vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer et je veux en être moi aussi !

- Heu Gamin, ce n'est pas comme l'opération Cobra là, c'est une vrai enquête tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Et je rejoins totalement Emma pour une fois, il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger, tu restes en dehors de ça !

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrante ! _**Souffla le petit brun en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine me faisant sourire, me penchant légèrement je lui ébouriffais les cheveux le faisant grogner un peu plus.**_

- On est peut-être pas marrante Henry, mais crois-moi c'est mieux pour toi que tu ne te mêles pas à ça. Tu me fais confiance non ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Alors laisse-moi gérer ça.

- Ok…, _**soupira-t-il**_, je peux avoir ma glace maintenant ? _**Demanda-t-il,**_ j'ai fini de manger.

- Je crois que oui, _**lui répondis-je après que Regina est acquiescé à mon questionnement**_ silencieux, tiens, _**lui dis-je en lui tendant un billet de 5 dollars**_, va t'acheter ta glace.

- Merci Emma ! _**Me sourit-il finalement tandis que Regina se levait pour le laisser**_ _**passer.**_

- Pas de quoi gamin, _**lui répondis-je sans qu'il ne l'entende puisqu'il était déjà en train de passer commande auprès de Ruby…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**De retour au poste je m'étais rapidement mise à chercher ce que je pouvais trouver sur Gold et je du bien me rendre à l'évidence il n'y avait vraiment rien à se mettre sous la dent, à part l'agression de la dernière fois…**_

_**Soupirant je me décidais à ressortir le journal de Regina, peut-être qu'en me concentrant sur autre chose j'allais trouver quelque chose à faire.**_

_**~Diary~**_

_J'étais prête à rejoindre Daniel pour ma ''leçon'' d'équitation quand Mère avait surgit changeant ma tenue d'équitation en longue robe, m'annonçant que la jeune fille que j'avais sauvée hier était la fille du roi et qu'il souhaitait me parler, je n'avais pas très bien compris pourquoi, après tout je n'avais pas réalisé un exploit, surtout que Daniel m'attendait, mais Mère m'avait répondu que Daniel attendrait, seulement moi je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le faire attendre…_

_C'est alors qu'il avait surgit, grand, environ la quarantaine il m'avait remercié et c'est alors que la pire chose qui puisse arriver, arriva, il me demanda ma main que ma mère sembla être ravie_ _de lui donner sans penser à me demander si j'étais d'accord ou non, complètement sonnée j'avais rejoint le plus rapidement Daniel me jetant dans ses bras…._

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà !  
J'ai coupé le**__**morceau de journal à cette endroit parce que sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long et aussi surtout parce que je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de le finir pour vous le publier aujourd'hui, dans le suivant de ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant vous aurez le droit à une discussion entre Ruby et Emma sur le faites qu'Emma ''traine''**__**avec Regina.**_

_**Sinon, j'ai déjà écrit le passage ou Regina découvre qu'Emma à son journal, j'avais de l'inspiration alors plutôt que de perdre mon idée j'ai préféré déjà l'écrire, même si ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, je pense qu'il y aura au moins encore 4 voire 5 chapitres avant que l'on en arrive à ce moment-là.**_

_**Sur ce, je me tais et vais continuer à écrire le chapitre 8.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	8. Ca commence mal

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va niquel, je suis désolée d'être un peu en retard mais je voulais que ce chapitre soit parfait**__**et puis il y a eu aussi mon problème d'oubli de clé usb chez moi ce qui ne me pas aidé pour écrire.**_

_**En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir, mais bon sur ceux, je vous laisse lire !**_

_**Dooonc bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_Je lui avais alors tout raconté et lui avait demandé de m'épouser, parce que pour moi mieux valait m'enfuir que de devoir vivre avec quelqu'un que je n'aimais_ _pas._

_Il a accepté bien sûr et m'a dit qu'il fallait faire ça bien, il a alors sortit la plus belle bague que je n'ai jamais vu, tout simple, sans aucune fioriture ni artifice, elle représentait parfaitement notre amour._

_Je l'avais alors embrassé pour lui signifier mon oui et c'est à ce moment-là que tout avait dégénéré, nous avons entendu un bruit sourd et ce qui nous avait fait nous séparer instantanément, quelqu'un nous avait vue et par n'importe qui, non c'était la fille du roi, Snow White, une selle posée à ses pieds, surement venait-elle de la laisser tomber…_

_Elle_ _était alors partie en courant et j'avais eu tout le mal du monde à la rattraper, elle courait vite pour_ _son âge et la robe que j'avais été obligé de porter ne m'avait pas vraiment aidée, heureusement elle avait glissée et avait chutée, me permettant de la rejoindre._

_Je m'étais rapidement assurée qu'elle allait bien avant de lui expliquer qu'elle ne devait raconter ce qu'elle venait de voir à personne,_ _après m'être assurée que ça serait le cas je l'avais raccompagné jusqu'à la maison ou ma mère avait invité le roi et sa cours à séjourner quelque temps, cachant ma bague dans ma poche afin que Mère ne la voit pas et ne puisse ainsi pas savoir que je comptais m'enfuir dès demain, avec Daniel…_

_**~Diary~**_

- Emma ? Tu es là ? _**Demanda la voix de Ruby me faisant rapidement refermer le journal de Regina.**_

- Hey Rub', quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grand-chose, la routine et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec le maire ? _**Demanda-t-elle en se mettant à l'aise sur la chaise en face de moi.**_

- Rien de spéciale, pourquoi ?

- C'est rare de vous voir toutes les deux sans que ça ne parte en dispute, alors on s'interroge tous. Elle ne te fait pas de chantage ou quoi que ce soit d'autre hein ?

- Non, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre elle arrive à être d'une compagnie assez agréable quand on la connait un peu.

- Moi elle me fout les jetons, tu aurais dû voir le regard qu'elle nous a lancé à midi, elle nous a littéralement tué du regard, et tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais ça fait peur.

- Rub', ça l'amuse plus qu'autre chose de vous voir marcher, que dis-je courir quand elle fait un regard noir.

- Ouai ben ça m'amuse moyen moi… Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Rien je crois… Ah moins qu'Henry ne veulent que l'on se voit.

- Et bien je t'enlève, on fait une soirée fille, toi, Mary Margareth, Ashley et moi.

- Vraiment ? Tu sais que j'ai un peu le meurtre de Kathryn Nolan à résoudre.

- Ca peut bien attendre non ?

- Et bien…

- Emma ? Vous êtes là ?

_**Ma sauveuse, songeais-je en**_ _**voyant entrer Regina, le bruit caractéristique de ses talons l'accompagnant.**_

- Oh je dérange peut-être ? _**Demanda-t-elle en levant l'un**_ _**de ses sourcils.**_

- Du tout, de quoi avez-vous besoin Regina ?

- En faites, je viens pour vous demander ce que vous faites ce soir, j'ai loué un DVD et Henry aimerait beaucoup que vous vous joigniez à nous pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi pas, mais c'est moi qui m'occupe du repas.

- Vous savez cuisiner ?_** S'étonna Regina me faisant sourire.**_

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, oui je sais cuisiner.

- Et bien j'ai hâte de voir ça, 7 heure, ça vous va ?

- Ca me va, _**acquiesçais-je.**_

- Alors à tout à l'heure, _**me sourit-elle rapidement tournant les talons pour sortir de la pièce me laissant à nouveau seule avec Ruby.**_

- Quoi ? _**Lui demandais-je finalement en sentant son regard appuyé sur moi.**_

- Et notre soirée ? Tu l'as oublié ?

- Désolée, mais Henry passe avant toute chose et pour le moment Regina est d'une relative bonne humeur, alors j'en profite tant que ça dure.

- Si seulement elle pouvait être gentille avec d'autre personne que toi et Henry, j'espère que tu sais que tu es privilégié là !

- Je m'en rends compte, j'espère juste que ça va durer encore quelque temps.

- Je te le souhaite, bon il faut que je retourne bosser, tu connais Granny. Elle pense que je passe mon temps à ne rien faire, _**souffla la brune en se levant me faisant rapidement un dernier signe de la main sortant de la pièce me laissant seule…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**J'étais en retard, très en retard, Regina allait me tuer et je ne disais pas ça à la légère,**_ _**je savais parfaitement qu'elle en était capable.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte de la voiture j'attrapais rapidement le plat à mes côtés me dépêchant de remonter l'allée menant à la maison de la brune, mais visiblement pas assez vite puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur Regina, qui paressait plus petit d'ailleurs, surement parce qu'elle était pied nue et non pas monté sur ses talons de dix centimètres, alors que je n'étais qu'à mi-chemin.**_

- Vous êtes en retard Emma, _**lança-t-elle un air réprobateur**_ _**sur le visage bien que ses yeux semblait dire tout le contraire, elle semblait même amusé par la situation.**_

- Je sais et je ne préfère pas vous dire pourquoi, vous risqueriez de ne plus vouloir me payer.

- Vraiment ? _**Demanda-t-elle en levant l'un de ses sourcils.**_

- Bon ok, il est possible que le dossier que je m'étais mise à lire ait été tellement passionnant que…

- Que vous vous êtes endormis ? _**Termina-t-elle ma phrase avec l'un de ses sourires mi moqueur, mi autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.**_

- Je suis si prévisible que ça ? _**Soufflais-je en arrivant à ses côtés.**_

- Non, mais comme vous avez pu le constater cela m'arrive aussi parfois…

_**Souriant au souvenir de la brune**_ _**et de ses tâches d'encre sur le visage je dû**_ _**bien me rendre compte que j'étais la seule à voir ça comme un bon souvenir, paraitre aussi naturelle, sans aucun masque, sans artifice devant moi n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait en temps normal.**_

- Ne pensez pas revoir ceci un jour Emma, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, mais peut-être que je ne le verrais plus jamais comme vous dîtes, mais j'en ai un souvenir, _**souris-je en lui agitant mon téléphone sous son nez.**_

- Vous n'avez pas fait cela ! _**S'exclama-t-elle ses yeux s'ouvrant tel deux soucoupes.**_

- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, _**lui répondis-je avant d'entrer rangeant mon téléphone là où elle ne viendrait jamais le chercher, c'est-à-dire mon soutif'.**_

- Ok, que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous effaciez ça ? _**Demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière moi m'emmenant jusqu'à la cuisine dans laquelle je déposais mon plat, contenant j'en étais certaine quelque chose qui allait faire plaisir à Henry.**_

- Rien du tout.

- Emma t'es là ? Cool ! _**S'exclama Henry en courant jusqu'à moi**_ sous le regard désapprobateur de la brune.

- Henry combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ? Et en chaussette en plus ! Tu tiens vraiment à te faire mal, _**soupira-t-elle en voyant qu'en effet le petit brun était en chaussette sur le carrelage.**_

- Désolée, _**lança-t-il bien que l'on voyait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout**_, qu'est-ce que l'on mange ?

- Des pizzas, _**lui répondis-je sur le ton de la confidence à l'oreille son visage s'éclairant.**_

- Vraiment ?

- Regarde par toi-même.

_**Me prenant au mot il souleva la serviette sous laquelle**_ _**se trouvaient deux pizzas mise l'une sur l'autre.**_

- Trop cool ! C'est toi qui les as faites ?

- Yep d'où mon retard.

- Je croyais que vous vous étiez endormis, _**sourit amusée Regina en s'appuyant sur son four.**_

- Il y a de ça aussi, _**reconnus-je tandis que**_ _**son sourire s'agrandissait me donnant envie de sourire moi aussi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais cela m'arrivait de plus en sa présence**_, il va falloir les mettre au four, je les ai juste préchauffé avant de venir ici.

- Très bien, laissez-moi juste un instant que j'allume le four.

_**Joignant le geste à la parole la brune alluma le four contre lequel elle était toujours appuyée.**_

- Ou faites Henry je ne t'avais pas demandé d'aller te laver afin de pouvoir mettre ton pyjama avant de manger ?

- Si, mais je voulais voir Emma avant.

- Tu avais peur que je la tue pendant que tu étais sous la douche ? _**Demanda amusé la brune en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Henry.**_

- Peut-être bien, _**répondit-il me**_ _**faisant froncer les sourcils tandis que la main de Regina se stoppait dans ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne l'enlève complètement**_ _**tandis que l'atmosphère bonne enfant jusque-là retombait.**_

- Je reviens, _**avait alors soufflé la brune avant de sortir me laissant seule avec Henry.**_

- Ce n'est pas cool ça gamin, ta mère essaye vraiment de faire des efforts et tu ne fais vraiment rien pour que ça s'arrange.

- Elle est la méchante reine, elle essaye juste de te faire croire qu'elle est gentille pour mieux te berner.

- Je ne vais pas discuter de ça maintenant avec toi, file te laver on en discutera plus tard. Je vais essayer de retrouver Regina.

_**Soupirant Henry sortit de la pièce en**_ _**trainant des pieds tandis que je mettais rapidement les pizzas dans le four, n'oubliant pas la minuterie, il ne manquerait plus que les pizzas soit cramés avant de sortir à mon tour de la pièce afin de retrouver Regina.**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**J'avais fouillé toute la maison à la recherche de la**_ _**brune sans succès, ne restait que sa chambre devant laquelle je me trouvais en ce moment même.**_

_**Inspirant je toquais à la porte attendant qu'elle m'autorise à entrer ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, ouvrant la porte je passais timidement ma tête par l'espace ouvert trouvant Regina devant la fenêtre triturant le collier à son cou.**_

- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, _**soufflais-je en entrant cette fois-ci entièrement dans la pièce.**_

- Si il le pensait et vous le savez très bien, _**me répondit-elle sans bouger.**_

- Ca lui passera et je sais que cela vous est égal, mais je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez me tuer, j'ai confiance en vous.

- Vous êtes bien la seule dans cette ville, _**soupira la brune.**_

- Peut-être parce que les autres ne vous connaissent pas comme moi j'ai pu apprendre à vous connaitre ses derniers jours, parce que soyons honnête, vous ne faites pas grand-chose pour qu'ils changent d'avis sur vous.

- Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? Ils ont déjà tous leur avis sur la question de toute façon.

- Et bien, faites quelque chose pour que leur avis change.

_**Soupirant à nouveau Regina se tourna**_ _**dans ma direction, dévoilant son visage défait, son mascara avait coulé, ses yeux était rougis et légèrement bouffi…**_

- Vous avez pleuré ? M'étonnais-je à haute voix.

- Ca vous surprend que je puisse pleurer, vous pensez comme tous les autres que je n'ai pas de cœur visiblement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je sais que vous avez un cœur, reste juste à le montrer à tout le monde.

- Ah oui ? Et que devrais-je faire selon-vous ? _**Demanda-t-elle finalement.**_

- Je ne sais pas moi, essayez d'être gentille, arrêtez de regarder tout le monde comme si vous alliez les tuer du regard.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne fais jamais ça ! _**S'exclama-t-elle avec une**_ _**mauvaise fois évidente qui me rire au éclat tandis qu'elle me fixait, incrédule.**_

- Non, non c'est évident… Tout comme c'est évident que ce n'est pas ce que vous essayez de faire en ce moment, _**lançais-je après m'être calmé**_, en faites je crois que vous ne vous en rendez même plus compte.

- Je ne me rends plus compte de quoi ?

- De ça, _**souris-je en m'approchant d'elle afin de lui attraper le bras la menant jusqu'à son miroir, la lâchant juste devant afin qu'elle puisse voir son propre**_ _**reflet dans la glace**_, vous avez presque toujours ce regard noir quand vous regardez toute autre personne qu'Henry, _**et j'aimais à penser qu'il lui arrivait de l'enlever avec moi bien que je n'en étais pas sûr, si je me trompais**_ _**et qu'elle se remettait à ne plus pouvoir me voir en peinture je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à m'y faire, je commençais à vraiment apprécier tous ses moments passé avec**_ _**elle et Henry, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une famille pour la première fois de ma vie.**_

- J'ai vraiment toujours cette tête ?

- Parfois non, parfois il vous arrive de l'enlever et de sourire et croyez-moi ça vous va bien mieux.

_**Mais ce moment du se stopper quand la sonnerie du four retentit**_ _**en bas.**_

- Je vais sortir les pizzas, pendant ce temps réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit.

- Et…Pour… Henry ?

- J'irais lui parler, même s'il croit que vous êtes la méchante reine, il n'a pas à vous parler comme ça.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça vous savez, _**me répondit-elle en**_ _**me fixant de ses yeux sombre.**_

- Je sais, mais je le fait parce que je pense que c'est juste, _**souris-je avant de sortir de la chambre laissant la brune seule…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le suivant sera la suite de celui-là et s'intitulera ''…mais ça fini bien''.**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais le prochain, mais je vous promets de vous le publier au plus vite, parole de scout !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	9. Mais ça fini bien

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, on est samedi et qui dit samedi dit nouveau chapitre, pour une fois que je l'ai fini à temps j'en profite :P.**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me booste pour écrire, j'en profite aussi pour remercier Ophélie, qui m'écoute délirer sur le SwanQueen presque tous les jours, qui relis tous mes chapitres avant que je ne les publie et qui m'aide quand je ne trouve plus quoi écrire.**_

_**Brefouille, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**J'avais éteint le four laissant les pizzas à l'intérieur afin qu'elles ne refroidissent pas trop vite avant de monter pour parler avec Henry, il y avait une différence entre le monde des contes de fée et la vie réelle**_ _**et je comptais bien le lui faire comprendre, Regina bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas souvent avait un cœur, un**_ _**cœur qu'Henry s'amusait à piétiner allégrement.**_

_**Toquant à la porte j'attendis qu'il m'autorise à entrer, ce qu'il fit sans tarder**_ _**dans un pyjama bleu ciel sur lequel étaient dessiné des étoiles en jaune-orangé.**_

- Emma, _**sourit-il**_, j'ai cru que c'était Regina.

- Je viens te parler d'elle justement.

- Ah…, _**dit-il simplement en se laissant tomber sur le lit.**_

- Oui, ah, tu sais même si tu sembles croire qu'elle n'en a pas, Regina à un cœur et quand tu lui parle comme tu la fais avant ça la blesse. Et puis d'ailleurs je n'y comprends plus rien, ça avait l'air d'aller mieux entre vous ces derniers temps.

- Je sais, c'était pour l'opération Cobra, je m'étais dit que si elle t'aimait bien et que toi aussi, ça suffirai à briser le sort, mais je me suis visiblement trompé, alors ça ne sert plus à rien que je fasse semblant d'être gentil avec elle.

- Henry ! C'est vraiment pas cool ce que tu fais, tu sais elle peut être vraiment sympa, bon peut être pas avec tout le monde, mais avec toi oui.

- C'est faux.

- Non, c'est vrai et tu le sais au fond de toi.

- Je ne crois pas non, _**répondit avec aplomb le petit brun.**_

- Ah oui ? Alors explique moi pourquoi Regina c'est inquiétée quand tu as atterrie dans cette mine ? Ou alors pourquoi elle t'a adopté ? Ou pourquoi elle fait tant d'effort pour me supporter ? Si ce n'est pour toi.

- Elle essaye juste de manipuler tout le monde.

- Je ne pense pas, je sais quand quelqu'un ment gamin et elle ne ment pas quand elle dit qu'elle tient à toi, je l'ai cru autrefois, mais plus maintenant.

- Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire être plus gentil avec Regina ?

- Non, je te le dis parce que c'est la vérité. Alors fait des efforts avec elle d'accord ? Avant que tu ne lises tous ses contes de fée tu l'aimais bien non ?

- Bien sûr que oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était la méchante reine !

- Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi la méchante reine était justement méchante ? Qu'il y avait peut-être une raison ?

- C'est vrai que le livre n'en parle pas… Tu penses vraiment qu'elle était gentille avant ? _**Demanda Henry mordant sa lèvre inférieur semblant réfléchir à la question.**_

- On ne nait pas méchant, on le devient, _**philosophais-je**_, réfléchis à ça pour moi ok ?

- D'accord.

- Et fais des efforts avec Regina d'accord ?

- Ok, _**soupira-t-il en se levant**_, on peut aller manger maintenant ?

- Yep on peut, _**souris-je avant de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, cuisine**_ _**ou nous attendait la brune qui tournait en rond**_, Hey nous revoilà, je crois qu'Henry à quelque chose à vous dire.

- Ouai…, _**marmonna-t-il me faisant lever les yeux au ciel**_, je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi méchant avec toi.

- Avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme ça aurait été mieux gamin, on aurait pu croire que t'allais à l'abattoir là, _**soupirais-je tandis qu'un fin sourire étirait les lèvres de la brune.**_

- Ce n'est pas grave Emma, j'accepte tes excuses Henry.

- Bon et bien, si on mangeait ? J'ai faim moi ! _**M'exclamais-je faisant s'agrandir le sourire de Regina.**_

- Estomac sur pattes, _**se moqua-t-elle en attrapant un gant**_ _**de cuisine afin de sortir les pizzas du four**_, je m'occupe du repas, pendant ce temps allez mettre le DVD dans le lecteur.

- On mange devant la TV ? _**Demanda Henry ses yeux brillant d'intérêt.**_

- Bien sûr et pendant ce temps moi je mets de la pomme empoisonnée dans la pizza d'Emma, _**répliqua Regina en me faisant un léger clin d'œil tandis que le regard d'Henry s'agrandissait d'horreur, comprenant que c'était une sorte de petite vengeance camouflé pour les remarques que notre fils faisait à longueur de temps je décidais de l'y aider un peu.**_

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais éviter les pommes dans la pizza, mais en dessert pourquoi pas.

- J'y penserais, avec du chocolat et de la glace ça vous irait ?

- Super, tu viens gamin on va s'occuper de ce DVD.

- Mais… Elle va t'empoisonner et tu l'as laisse faire ?

- Gamin, elle plaisante, _**souris-je en le prenant par le bras pour sortir de la pièce.**_

_**ES/RM**_

- La Petite Sirène et Blanche-Neige et les 7 Nains vraiment ? _**Demandais-je quand la brune entra dans la pièce avec un plateau contenant les deux pizzas, des verres et la boisson.**_

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas les dessins-animés ? J'ai toujours trouvé qu'Ursula était extrêmement divertissante.

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? _**Demanda Henry faisant sourire Regina, avec l'un de ses sourires mystérieux, celui-là même qu'elle avait quand elle savait quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait.**_

- Non, si ce n'est dans mes rêves lorsque j'étais enfant.

- Parce que tu as été enfant ?

- La ce n'était pas cool Henry, en plus c'est moi la Shérif ici, alors si quelqu'un doit faire passer un interrogatoire à Regina c'est moi.

- Depuis quand tu l'as défend comme ça ? Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté, _**grogna le petit brun en croisant les bras une moue boudeuse sur le visage.**_

- Depuis que tu te comportes comme un petit ingrat.

- Pffff, je préférais quand vous vous disputiez tout le temps, au moins vous n'étiez pas tout le temps d'accord.

- C'est toi qui la cherché ça gamin, _**rétorquais-je**_, alors maintenant tu assumes. Bon on regarde lequel ? _**Demandais-je en relevant les deux boitiers afin que**_ _**Regina et Henry puisse choisir le DVD que nous allions regarder.**_

- Je préférais La Petite Sirène, on a déjà une méchante reine ici pas besoin d'en voir une autre à la télévision.

- Henry Mills ne recommence pas ! _**M'exclamais-je**_, La Petite Sirène ça vous va Regina ?

- Ca me va, _**me sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé**_ _**de cuir noir tandis que je glissais le DVD dans le lecteur la rejoignant sur le canapé**_, tu viens Henry ?

- Je préfère aller sur le fauteuil_**, répondit-il en prenant une part de pizza s'installant sur le dit fauteuil.**_

- Tu es sûr ? _**Demanda la brune à mes côtés.**_

- Oui c'est bon merci.

- Comme tu veux, si tu as froid tu peux prendre la couverture…

- Regina…, l'arrêtais-je en posant ma main sur son bras, laissez le bouder, il arrêtera quand il en aura marre. Et ça l'ennuiera encore plus quand il verra que l'on n'en a rien à faire, _**lui soufflais-je à l'oreille afin qu'elle seule puise l'entendre, surprenant un sourire de la part d'Henry, me faisant comprendre qu'il faisait exprès d'être le petit garçon le plus infect de la terre, un sacrés petit comédien, pourquoi il faisait ça je ne le savais pas encore,**_ _**mais je comptais bien lui faire cracher le morceau.**_

_**Acquiesçant à ce que je venais de lui dire Regina attrapa elle aussi une part de pizza mordant dedans avant de se rasseoir remontant ses pieds sur le canapé.**_

- Vous pouvez enlever vos chaussures vous savez, _**lança finalement Regina**_ _**en**_ _**me regardant.**_

_**Remarquant qu'en effet je n'avais pas enlevé mes chaussures je me penchais rapidement pour enlever mes bottes à talons noir avant de me remettre correctement sur le canapé non sans avoir récupéré un morceau de pizza sur la table du salon…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le dessin-animé allait bientôt terminer et**_ _**déjà Henry dormait dans son fauteuil tandis que Regina, elle, semblait lutter contre le sommeil, sommeil qui finit par l'emporter puisque je vis ses yeux se fermer tandis que sa tête glissait doucement, jusqu'à atterrir sur mon épaule, les effluves de son parfum m'enivrant totalement, je pense que je pourrais facilement en devenir accro, mais c'était tout sauf une bonne idée, je ne devais pas m'attacher à Regina Mills, elle était ce genre de personne avec qui on ne savait jamais comment se comporter, parfois douce et souriante, parfois entouré d'un mur de sarcasme plus haut qu'elle… En faites le seul moment où l'on pouvait apercevoir sa véritable identité c'est quand elle dormait…**_

_**Décidant qu'elle avait bien le droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil je la soulevais délicatement dans mes bras, elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, ça n'allait pas être bien compliqué de la porter… Inconsciemment**_ _**elle resserra ses poings sur ma chemise me faisant doucement sourire, pourquoi n'était-elle pas toujours comme ça ?**_

_**Pénétrant dans sa chambre en poussant la porte du pied je la posais délicatement sur son lit avant de défaire avec soin ses mains accrochées à mon pull, puis je la fis**_ _**passer habilement sous ses draps, remontant la couverture sur ses épaules avant de poser un baiser sur son front.**_

- Bonne nuit Regina, _**soufflais-je avant de sortir de la pièce fermant délicatement la porte derrière moi, redescendant pour m'occuper d'Henry afin qu'il soit lui aussi dans son lit pour cette**_ _**nuit et qu'il ne reste pas sur le fauteuil inconfortable, mais visiblement il était déjà réveillé.**_

- Tu étais où ?

- J'ai emmené Regina dans sa chambre, elle s'est endormis sur mon épaule, enfin disons que sa tête a glissé et sa tête à atterrie sur mon épaule alors je me suis dit qu'elle serait mieux dans son lit que sur le canapé, je venais justement te chercher pour faire pareille avec toi, mais ça tombe bien que tu ne dormes pas, on va pouvoir discuter comme ça et cette fois-ci, je veux la vérité. Qu'essayes-tu de faire ?

- Pas grand-chose… Enfin rien de si important que ça…

- Henry…, _**soupirais-je tandis qu'il s'agitait à sa place comprenant s'en doute qu'il n'arriverait pas à échapper à mes questions cette fois-ci.**_

- Ok…, _**soupira-t-il à son tour**_, j'ai une théorie.

- Une théorie ? Sur quoi ?

- Sur la façon de rompre la malédiction.

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai pensé qu'il fallait trouver un True Love à la méchante reine.

- Et tu n'as jamais songé qu'elle en a peut-être un déjà quelque part ? _**Demandais-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de songer à ce Daniel, dont Regina parlait**_ _**dans son journal, dont je ne savais toujours pas si il existait ou pas d'ailleurs, surtout quand on voyait de quoi elle parlait d'autre dedans…**_

- Parce que ça se saurait.

- Et comment ? On ne sait rien de la vie de la méchante reine, en tout cas rien avant qu'elle ne le devienne justement.

- C'est vrai, _**reconnu Henry**_, mais comment peut-on découvrir si c'était le cas ? _**Demanda-t-il finalement.**_

- Aucune idée, _**lui répondis-je, j'étais consciente que je devrais lui parler un jour ou l'autre de ce journal, mais je souhaitais le garder pour moi encore quelque**_ _**temps, avec ce petit livre à la couverture noir, j'avais l'impression d'être reliée à la brune et ça me plaisait, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi…,**_ mais dit moi, tu n'as pas répondu à toute ma question, qu'essayes tu de faire ?

- J'espérais que tu puisses être le True Love de Regina, _**avoua-t-il me faisant écarquiller les yeux tandis que l'idée faisait son chemin dans ma tête… Non c'était impossible, ça n'arriverais jamais… Même si elle était plus que canon, que son parfum me rendait dingue et que… Non il fallait que je me stoppe tout de suite… Secouant la tête je laissais échapper un léger :**_

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Ben… Non… Je m'étais dit que ça serait bien si vous étiez tout le temps avec moi sans que vous vous disputiez tout le temps.

- On ne se dispute plus tellement en ce moment.

- Je sais…

- Mais il n'y aura jamais plus entre nous, _**continuais-je tandis qu'un léger pincement se faisant ressentir au niveau de ma poitrine sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi**_, nous se serons jamais ensemble, mais je pense que je peux devenir amies… Tu comprends gamin ?

- Ouai…

- Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de continuer à faire des soirées dans ce genre, enfin pour ça il faudrait que tu t'excuses vraiment auprès de Regina ou elle va vraiment finir par croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Promis, sourit-il.

- Ok, maintenant file dormir, je pense que tu as bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- D'accord. Tu travailles demain ? _**Demanda-t-il en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, la même mimique de Regina, quand elle voulait demander quelque chose mais qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle.**_

- Normalement non puisque l'on est dimanche pourquoi ?

- Tu penses que tu pourrais venir petit-déjeuner avec nous ?

- Pourquoi pas, j'amènerais les croissants.

- D'accord, _**sourit Henry me prenant dans ses bras pour me dire bonne nuit avant de monter en courant les escaliers, s'arrêtant subitement à mi-hauteur**_, oh et prend un chausson au pomme pour maman, elle aime tout ce qui est à base de pomme, alors ça devrait lui plaire.

- J'y penserais, _**lui assurais-je**_, bonne nuit gamin.

- Bonne nuit Emma, _**sourit-il à nouveau avant de finir de monter les escaliers en courant, me laissant seule en bas, me laissant le soin de refermer la porte d'entrer quand je partirais, mais avant cela, j'allais ranger le salon…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, pas trop nul ? J'ai vraiment essayé de montrer qu'Emma commence à ressentir quelque chose pour Regina bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment ce que sait et qu'elle dise le contraire à Henry.**_

_**J'espère que c'est réussi.**_

_**Néanmoins n'hésitez pas à me le dire si ce n'est pas le cas je ne me vexerais pas, promis.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse !**_

_**Bisous tout le monde,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	10. Petit Déjeuner

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va super, c'est les vacances donc ça ne peut aller que bien.**_

_**Et puisque c'est les vacances, que j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour ce chapitre et que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir j'en profite pour vous le publier plus tôt que prévue.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !**_

_**Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**J'étais complètement crevée, j'avais eu énormément de mal à**_ _**m'endormir après ma petite discussion avec Henry d'hier soir, j'avais essayé d'occulter les sentiments que je commençai à ressentir pour la brune, je ne savais même pas si c'était de l'amitié ou autre chose… Et je détestais ne pas savoir, c'était un véritable casse-tête, un casse-tête sur lequel je m'étais**_ _**cassé la tête pendant des heures, jusqu'à l'heure bénite de trois heures du matin ou j'avais enfin trouvé le sommeil,**_ _**avec je l'avoue l'aide d'un somnifère.**_

_**Remontant l'allée les bras chargée de plusieurs sachets contenant croissant et autres viennoiseries j'ouvris la porte avec la clé que j'avais récupérée hier soir au moment de partir, je préférais ouvrir avec celle-ci ou cas où Regina et Henry dormiraient toujours.**_

_**Poussant la porte avec un coup d'épaule bien placé je me retrouvais face à Regina qui tenait une batte de baseball qu'elle faillit abattre sur mon crane.**_

- Hey ! C'est moi ! _**M'exclamais-je en tenant les sachets de croissant devant moi m'en servant comme d'un bouclier.**_

- Désolée, _**souffla-t-elle en baissant la batte me faisant souffler de soulagement, je venais d'éviter le pire.**_

- Pas grave, avec cette clé qui circule c'est plus sûre de pouvoir se défendre. Ça me rassure d'ailleurs, je préfère que vous ayez quelque chose pour vous défendre. Ça serait dommage qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à vous et Henry.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi Emma ? _**Demanda moqueusement la brune en posant la batte à côté des parapluies bien que je la sentais toucher par l'attention que je lui portais, mais ça bien sûr elle ne le dirait jamais.**_

- Ça vous étonne ?

- Un peu, je pensais que vous étiez plutôt du genre à me vouloir morte.

- Il y a quelque temps peut-être, mais plus maintenant, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais vous êtes plus agréable ces derniers temps, mais c'est cool, même très cool, ça vous va beaucoup mieux au teint.

- Si vous le dites, _**lança-t-elle son visage se refermant**_ _**me faisant sourire.**_

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire Emma ?

- Vous, c'est juste incroyable, je vous fais un compliment et vous vous refermez comme une huitre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si et vous le savez parfaitement. Et je ne dis pas ça pour vous embêter mais parce que c'est la vérité.

- C'est vrai que vous avez plutôt tendance à être tout le temps honnête avec moi.

- Et ça vous dérange ? Je peux arrêter si c'est le cas, je pensais juste que vous préfériez ça à des mensonges et…

- C'est le cas Emma, _**me rassure la brune en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras me surprenant, elle n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de tactile d'habitude, ça c'était plutôt mon genre**_, j'apprécie vraiment ça, vous êtes bien la seule dans toutes cette ville à ne pas prendre de gant pour me parler, _**fini-t-elle enlevant finalement**_ _**sa main de mon bras.**_

- Faut dire que vous faites peur à tout le monde ici.

- Mais pas à vous n'es-ce pas ?

- Non, désolée de vous l'apprendre, _**souris-je.**_

- Pourquoi ? _**Demanda-t-elle.**_

- Je ne sais pas, c'est si grave que ça ?

- Je ne pense…, _**souffla-t-elle avant de changer de sujet**_, et si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous venez faire ici de si bon matin.

- J'ai emmené les croissants pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est une idée d'Henry qui me la proposé hier soir après que… Enfin bref donc me voilà…

- Après quoi ?

- Après que vous vous soyez endormis sur mon épaule et que j'ai dû vous porter jusqu'à votre lit.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vous aviez atterrie dans votre lit comme par magie, _**lui répondis-je amusé par l'idée tandis que la brune en face de moi me tirait la langue me laissant totalement choquée, venait-elle réellement de faire ça ? Visiblement oui…**_

- Tout va bien Emma ? _**Demanda-t-elle un sourire amusé sur le visage, elle l'avait fait exprès.**_

_**Passant devant elle je ne lui répondis pas, elle voulait jouer alors on allait jouer et je n'étais vraiment pas sûr que ça soit elle qui gagne au final.**_

- Vous bouder Emma ?

- …

- Vraiment ? Vous avez quel âge ?

- Et c'est celle qui s'amuse à me tirer la langue qui me dit ça, _**rétorquais-je tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait.**_

- Je vous ai choquée avouez-le.

- Du tout.

- Je croyais que vous étiez toujours honnête avec moi.

- Bon d'accord, je veux bien avouer que ça ma surprise, je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment dans vos habitudes de faire de tel chose et…

- Vous êtes toujours en train de dire que je ne sais pas m'amuser, je veux donc vous prouver le contraire.

- D'accord, vous voulez que je vous croie quand vous dites que vous savez être plus détendue, commencer par me tutoyer.

- Je le fais si vous le faites aussi, _**rétorqua-t-elle.**_

- Deal ? _**Demandais-je en lui tendant ma main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer**_.

- Deal.

- Bon et bien, si on allait préparer le petit déjeuner ? Comme ça on pourra réveiller Henry pour qu'il le prenne avec nous.

- D'accord, _**acquiesça-t-elle me faisant un léger geste de la main afin que je passe devant elle…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Finissant de placer les croissants et autres viennoiseries dans l'assiette que Regina m'avait donnée spécialement pour ça, je levais les yeux croisant le regard de Regina qui semblait m'attendre.**_

- Tu as fini avec le café et le chocolat ? _**Demandais-je en esquissant un sourire.**_

- A l'instant, on peut aller réveiller Henry ? Enfin si vous… Tu as fini de faire de la symétrie avec la nourriture on peut y aller.

- J'ai fini merci_**, lui répondis-je amusé avant de la suivre en dehors de la cuisine afin de monter aux escaliers menant à l'étage.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'Henry, Regina me laissa passer devant elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait naturellement en direction de la fenêtre ouvrant les volets afin de faire entrer la lumière dans la chambre du petit brun le faisant grogner.**_

- Je suis fatigué maman…

- Tu as encore du lire avant de dormir hier soir, alors tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même, _**rétorqua Regina.**_

- Mais on est dimanche, je peux dormir un peu plus longtemps non ?

- Et Emma ? Elle va manger le petit déjeuner avec moi toute seule, je croyais que c'était toi qui l'avais invité.

- Elle est là ? _**Demanda-t-il relevant finalement la tête, les yeux à moitié fermé, encore totalement endormis, une version miniature de ce à quoi je ressemblais le matin, mais en brun.**_

- Hey Gamin, je croyais t'avoir dit de dormir quand je suis partie, _**souris-je en m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.**_

- Salut Emma, je sais, mais j'ai cherché des pistes à propos de ce dont on a parlé hier, à propos de ta théorie sur nous savons qui.

- Et ?

- Rien du tout, il n'y a pas une seule piste qui pourrait expliquer le faites qu'elle soit devenue méchante, à croire qu'elle l'était naturellement.

- Je ne pense pas gamin, rappel toi ce que je t'ai dit hier, on ne nait pas méchant, on le devient. Et puis c'est peut-être parce que ton bouquin a vraiment envie de la faire passer pour la méchante.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ? _**Demanda Regina en nous regardant l'un de ses sourcils relevé en signe d'interrogation.**_

- Emma a une théorie sur la méchante reine, _**laissa finalement échapper Henry, me surprenant, je ne pensais pas qu'il lui en parlerait puisque pour lui Regina était toujours la méchante reine.**_

- Ah oui et laquelle ? _**Lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à nos côté sur le lit.**_

- Emma pense que la méchante reine n'était pas méchante au tout début, mais qu'il y a un évènement qui la poussé à le devenir.

- Ah oui et quel évènement ? _**Demanda-t-elle en triturant ses doigts me faisant froncer les sourcils, elle semblait inquiète, voir même légèrement stressée, comme si elle souhaitait cacher quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ca restait encore une question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse.**_

- On ne sait pas encore, _**souffla Henry**_, mais tu vas peut être pouvoir nous renseigner, après tout c'est toi la méchante reine.

- Henry ! Ne recommence pas, ne m'oblige pas à te redire tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit hier soir. Regina n'est pas la méchante reine.

- Désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Je suppose que ça me poursuivra toute ma vie pas vraie ?

- Il y a des chances, avec ce petit garnement, _**souris-je en ébouriffant les cheveux de notre fils le faisant grogner**_, bon nous on va déjà descendre, on t'attend en bas gamin ok ?

- D'accord, je me dépêche, _**acquiesça-t-il en repoussant ses couvertures tandis que je me levais rapidement imitée par la brune qui me suivit dans les escaliers.**_

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour m'avoir encore une fois défendue, devant Henry…

- Regina, combien de fois devrais te le répéter, _**soufflais-je en attrapant sa main pour la faire s'arrêter en plein milieu des escaliers**_, je ne suis pas plus du côté d'Henry que du tiens, mais quand je vois qu'il agit mal et bien il est tout à fait normal que je te défende, ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-elle tandis que je lâchais sa main pour reprendre ma descente**_ _**avant d'entrer dans la cuisine m'installant sur l'une des chaises dans la cuisine bientôt rejointe par la brune qui s'installa sur la chaise à côté de moi avant d'attraper son téléphone dans sa poche.**_

_**Me permettant de jeter un coup d'œil je souris en voyant son fond d'écran, une photo d'Henry et elle sur une balançoire, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était du genre à faire de la balançoire, mais il faut dire que ces derniers jours j'étais plutôt surprise par tout ce qui touchait à Regina Mills, elle était définitivement pleine de surprise.**_

- Jolie photo, _**la complimentais-je finalement la faisant lever son regard dans ma direction.**_

- Merci, _**souffla-t-elle un sourire nostalgique au lèvre**_, c'était au parc, l'année dernière, pour l'anniversaire de ses dix ans, Henry avait absolument tenue à ce que je fasse de la balançoire avec lui, c'était bien sûr avant que Miss Blanchard ne lui donne se livre, depuis je n'ai plus vraiment eu de tel moment avec lui, il préfère faire autre chose.

- Ca lui passera, _**tentais-je de la réconforter**_, il finira bien par se rendre compte que tu n'es pas la méchante reine et il reviendra vers toi.

- J'ai bien peur que non…

_**Touché par sa détresse évidente quand elle parlait d'Henry je posais doucement ma main sur son épaule, essayant de lui faire comprendre par ce geste que j'étais là, si elle avait besoin de parler et le sourire qu'elle**_ _**me renvoya me fit comprendre que j'avais bien fait.**_

_**Il était étrange de voir à quel point nous nous étions**_ _**rapprochées en seulement trois jours et j'étais un peu plus**_ _**surprise à chaque minute de voir quel point elle était différente de la personne que je croyais qu'elle était.**_

_**J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas passager et qu'elle allait continuer à s'ouvrir à moi comme elle le faisait…**_

_**Entendant du bruit dans les escaliers je retirais ma main de son épaule, Henry s'imaginait déjà bien assez de chose, ce n'était pas la peine de lui donner de nouvelle idée, Regina et moi étions seulement amie, rien de plus, ou tout du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre, ce qui devenait de**_ _**plus en plus difficile surtout depuis qu'Henry m'avait parlé de sa théorie hier soir…**_

- C'est bon je suis prêt.

- Cool Henry, dis voir, j'ai la flemme de me lever tu peux apporter les tasses et la thermos s'il te plait.

- D'accord, _**acquiesça Henry à ma demande tandis sautillait jusqu'au plan de travail revenant avec le plateau qui contenait tout le nécessaire pour le petit déjeuner.**_

- Merci gamin.

- Pas de quoi, vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive ?

- De balançoire, _**lui répondis-je.**_

- Vraiment ?

- Yep.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait, tu penses qu'on pourrait y aller après ?

- Je ne sais pas, Regina ça t'irais ? _**Demandais-je en me tournant dans sa direction tandis que je surprenais un sourire venant d'Henry, surement du au faites que je tutoyais la brune.**_

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, vous n'aurez qu'à y aller tous les deux.

- S'il te plait maman, c'est mieux si tu viens avec nous et puis on pourrait peut-être faire un pic-nic, ça fait longtemps aussi qu'on en a pas fait.

- Allez, dit oui, _**appuyais-je Henry**_, je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser et puis d'ailleurs c'est encore un bon moyen de me prouver que tu sais t'amuser.

- Bon très bien, j'en suis_**, acquiesça-t-elle tandis que je levais ma main en direction d'Henry afin qu'il tape dedans sous le regard amusé de la brune, on avait gagné, elle allait faire de la balançoire et j'étais sûr que j'allais encore passer une bonne journée en leur compagnie à tous les deux…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, le prochain est le dernier avant que Regina ne découvre qu'Emma**_ _**à son journal, mais je ne vous dirais pas comment ça va se dérouler, sinon ça ne serait pas marrant.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre se déroulera au parc et je suis sûr qu'il vous plaira, le rapprochement ce fait de plus en plus sentir, enfin en tout cas j'en ai l'impression quand je l'écris, mais si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas le cas, dites le moi.**_

_**Brefouille, je vous laisse à bientôt !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	11. Journée Au Parc

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi perso ça va plutôt bien, bon il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin des vacances, mais bon c'est la vie.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et tout le reste qui me donne envie d'écrire toujours plus.**_

_**Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, sur ceux, je vous dit bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le parc de StoryBrooke était l'un des rares endroits**_ _**que**_ _**je ne connaissais pas vraiment, il faut dire qu'avec mon travail de Shérif je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de venir ici, attrapant le sac contenant les sandwichs pour ce midi dans le coffre de la voiture de Regina je suivis rapidement Henry jusqu'à un endroit duquel on pouvait voir les balançoires et de l'autre côté un étang dans lequel devait surement se trouver des poissons, du moins c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre de ce que m'avait raconté notre moulin à parole de fils.**_

_**Posant le sac j'aidais rapidement Regina à installer la couverture avant de suivre Henry jusqu'aux balançoires lui courant presque après.**_

- Gagné ! _**S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant en premier sur l'une des balançoires.**_

- En même temps on n'avait pas dit qu'on faisait la course gamin.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai quand même gagné.

_**Décidant de le laisser dire ce qu'il voulait je montais à mon tour sur une balançoire m'élançant, laissant l'air pénétrer dans mes cheveux tandis que je montais de plus en plus haut à chaque passage un sourire au visage, fermant mes yeux pour ressentir toutes les sensations, j'avais toujours aimé ça, cette sensation de pouvoir s'envoler à chaque fois que je montais.**_

- Maman ne fait pas ça ! _**Entendis-je alors venir d'à côté de moi ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux tandis que je voyais Regina son téléphone à la main, surement en mode appareil photo.**_

- Laisse la faire Henry, je pense que c'est sa petite vengeance pour la photo dossier que j'ai dans le mien.

- Une photo dossier ? Laquelle ?

- Il est possible que je l'aie prise en photo pendant qu'elle dormait dans son bureau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Regina, je n'en ferais pas d'agrandissement et je ne la ferais pas placardé dans toute la ville je t'en fais la promesse.

- Alors pourquoi la garder ? _**Demanda-t-elle.**_

- Parce que.

- Parce que ce n'est pas une réponse Emma.

_**Sautant de ma balançoire en marche j'atterrie à quelque centimètre d'elle me cassant presque la figure, ne devant mon salut qu'au bras qu'elle avait placé pour me retenir dans ma chute.**_

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi la garder ?

_**Sortant mon téléphone de ma poche je tapais rapidement mon code avant de chercher la photo dont je fis une copie dans un autre dossier, mieux valait être prudente avec elle, avant de lui tendre mon téléphone.**_

- Si jamais tu te décidais à remettre ton masque en place pour ne plus jamais l'enlever j'aurais toujours cette photo pour me rappeler qu'il existe une autre Regina, la vrai Regina, _**lui avouais-je tandis qu'un sourire timide s'installait sur ses lèvres, un sourire que je n'avais jamais vue sur elle d'ailleurs, un sourire nouveau, un sourire qui lui allait comme un gant, elle était à croquer…**_

- C'est mignon, _**laissa-t-elle échapper me faisant sourire à mon tour tandis qu'un silence s'installait, pas l'un de ses silences lourd qui te rendait mal à l'aise, mais bien l'un de ses silences qui pourrait durer toujours tellement il était bon.**_

_**Mais malheureusement il ne dura pas éternellement puisque notre tête brune arriva en courant :**_

- Maman ! On pourrait faire une photo ? Tous les trois ensembles ? J'aimerais beaucoup en avoir une à mettre dans ma chambre. S'il te plait.

- Et bien, je suppose qu'on peut faire ça oui, _**acquiesça Regina**_, enfin si Emma est d'accord.

- Elle l'est, _**assura Henry avant de me regarder**_, enfin je suppose que tu l'es pas vrai ?

- Affirmatif gamin, ou est-ce que tu veux prendre la photo ?

- Hum… Pourquoi pas à côté de l'étang ?

- Ca marche gamin, on te suit, _**souris-je tandis qu'il partait en courant en direction de la petite étendue d'eau.**_

- Tu viens ? _**Demandais-je à Regina qui n'avait pas encore bougée lui tendant ma main qu'elle attrapa timidement, me faisant frissonner avant de me mettre à courir à la suite d'Henry entrainant avec moi la brunette qui ne put s'empêcher de râler un peu, bien sûr sinon ça ne serait pas Regina.**_

- Arrête de courir !

- Oh allez c'est marrant Regina, je croyais que tu voulais me prouver que tu savais t'amuser !

- Je n'ai pas les chaussures pour courir, je vais encore bien me tordre la cheville.

- Enlève-les, _**lui répondis-je.**_

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr.

- Même pas en rêve Emma !

- Alors arrête de te plaindre et avance !

_**Soupirant Regina me fit arrêter enlevant sa main de la mienne avant d'enlever ses chaussures les attrapant d'une main.**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me feras pas faire Emma, _**souffla-t-elle tandis que je reprenais sa main.**_

- Je te décoince Regina Mills.

- Je ne suis pas coincée ! _**Rétorqua-t-elle me faisant rire, elle l'était, mais de moins en moins pour mon plus grand bonheur…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Tu sais faire la roue ? _**Me demanda Henry en finissant son sandwich jambon beurre qu'il avait absolument tenue à ce faire lui-même, parce qu'il était je cite ''assez grand et plus un bébé''.**_

- Je savais la faire à une époque, mais ça fait longtemps, pas sûr que j'y arrive encore.

- Tu pourrais me montrer comment faire ?

- Je suppose que oui, mais pourquoi tiens tu tellement à savoir faire la roue ?

- Parce que Miss Blanchard nous fait cours de gym lundi après-midi et que je ne sais toujours pas faire la roue et certain se moque de moi…

- Donne-moi les noms je m'occupe d'eux, _**s'exclama alors Regina remettant le masque qu'elle avait laissé tomber ce matin bien en place me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, elle ne changerait définitivement jamais.**_

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper, _**lui soufflais-je à l'oreille la faisant frissonner ce qui me fit légèrement sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur Henry**_, alors gamin, on va s'occuper de toi et crois-moi demain après-midi tu sauras faire une roue fois d'Emma Swan !

- J'ai hâte de te voir faire la roue, _**ne put s'empêcher de répliquer moqueusement Regina.**_

- C'est ça moque toi 'Gina ! _**M'exclamais-je la surprise se lisant dans son regard.**_

- 'Gina hein ? Pourquoi ? _**Demanda-t-elle ses sourcils se fronçant d'une manière toute adorable.**_

- Ça te va bien et puis ça va plus vite que de dire Regina, tu n'aimes pas ? _**Demandais-je essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre mon inquiétude, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne à cause de ce surnom.**_

- Si, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais pourquoi pas, _**répondit-elle me faisant sourire, rassurée.**_

- Alors va pour 'Gina ?

- Va pour 'Gina, _**acquiesça-t-elle.**_

- Et tu sais si tu veux me donner un surnom tu peux, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir l'exclusivité.

- J'y penserais, _**me promit-elle**_, alors cette roue ? Et si tu nous montrais ce dont tu es capable Emma Swan.

- Oh mais je vais vous le montrer et vous allez être surpris ! _**M'exclamais-je en me levant me mettant en position avant de m'élancer, mais visiblement je n'étais pas vraiment au point puisque je m'écrasais dans l'herbe de tout mon long faisant éclater de rire la brune derrière moi.**_

- Alors là Emma je pense que tu pourrais facilement te lancer dans une carrière de clown, tu as le profil de l'emploie, _**lança-t-elle en s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil me faisant grogner.**_

- Très, très drôle 'Gina.

- Pour être drôle c'était drôle.

- Va y essaye, si tu te crois capable de faire mieux.

- En même temps on peut difficilement faire pire que ça je crois, _**me répondit-elle en se levant**_, regarde bien comment ça marche.

_**Sans même prendre d'élan Regina plaça ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'élancer**_ _**sans aucun soucis, faisant une roue parfaite et ça ne m'étonnais qu'à moitié, elle était toujours parfaite dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.**_

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? _**Demandais-je sérieusement à la brune qui me fit un léger sourire avant de répondre.**_

- D'après une certaine blonde de notre connaissance je ne saurais pas m'amuser.

- Il est possible que la dites blonde revoit sa position sur ce point.

- C'est ce que j'espérais, _**sourit Regina avant de se tourner en direction d'Henry**_, finalement je crois que c'est moi qui vais t'aider.

- Je crois aussi, _**approuva le petit brun en se levant**_, alors que faut-il que je fasse ?

_**Ne faisant pas attention aux explications de Regina je rejoignis la couverture, fermant les yeux rapidement, m'endormant…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Emma, _**souffla-t-une voix au-dessus de moi me faisant grogner, ce qui fit résonner un rire merveilleux que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre, Regina…**_

_**Ouvrant les yeux je rencontrais son visage à une trentaine de centimètre du mien.**_

- Je me suis endormis ? _**Demandais-je**_ en frottant mes yeux avant de plonger mes yeux dans ceux de la brune au-dessus de moi.

- Vous vous êtes endormis et j'en ai profité, pour récupérer une photo dossier pendant que tu dormais.

- Et ce n'est pas du jeu ! _**M'exclamais-je**_, tu as deux photos dossiers et je n'en ai qu'une !

- Tu vas bouder ma chère ? _**Me demanda-t-elle un léger sourire ironique sur le visage me faisant lui tirer la langue ce qui le fit rire**_, et après c'est moi la gamine ?

- Simple retour des choses, _**répliquais-je**_, j'ai dormis longtemps ?

- Un peu plus de deux heures, tu as loupé la première roue parfaite d'Henry.

- Vraiment ? _**Demandais-je en me redressant trouvant Henry en train d'effectuer des roues à répétition me faisant sourire, d'ailleurs il du remarquer que j'étais réveillé puisqu'il s'exclama en me regardant.**_

- T'as vue maman, j'y arrive_**, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça, voyant ma surprise ce fut Regina qui me répondit après que j'eu levé mes deux pouces en l'air pour signifier que j'avais vue ça**_.

- Il m'a demandé si ça me dérangerait s'il t'appelait aussi maman.

- Et tu as dit oui ? _**Répliquais-je encore plus surprise.**_

- Ces derniers temps tu m'as prouvé que tu étais digne d'être sa mère et pas que pendant les bons moments, que tu étais capable de lui mettre des limites et puis… J'ai l'impression ces derniers temps de le retrouver un peu, de ne plus être une étrangère pour lui et ça je te le dois vraisemblablement, alors si il souhaite t'appeler maman toi aussi, très bien, je peux m'y faire, _**souffla-t-elle en regardant ses pieds me faisant sourire émue, elle venait de m'autoriser à considérer Henry comme mon fils à moi aussi, notre fils, tant et si bien que je ne pus me retenir de la prendre dans mes bras, émue…**_

- Merci, _**murmurais-je sentant mes yeux s'humidifier**_, tu n'imagines pas ce que cela représente pour moi…

_**La sentant hésitante elle resserra ses bras autour de ma taille timidement.**_

- Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? _**Demanda-t-une petite voix en s'approchant de nous me faisant me séparer, je du bien l'avouer à regret, de la brune.**_

- C'est rien Henry, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- T'es sûr.

- Oui, je suis contente que tu m'appelles maman, c'est tout, _**lui assurais-je tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi me prenant dans ses bras.**_

- Ce n'était pas mon but de te faire pleurer, _**lança-t-il me faisant sourire, c'était un petit garçon tellement formidable et j'étais fière qu'il soit une partie de moi.**_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas de la tristesse, c'est de la joie.

- T'es sûre hein ? Parce que sinon je peux continuer à t'appeler Emma ce n'est pas grave.

- Non c'est bon Henry, tu peux m'appeler maman, _**lui répondis-je un peu trop précipitamment ce qui fit doucement rire Regina à nos côtés.**_

- On devrait peut-être rentrer, _**souffla-t-elle en regardant sa montre**_, il est 15 heures et Henry n'a toujours pas fait ses devoirs pour demain.

- On ne peut pas rester encore un peu ? _**Demanda suppliant le petit brun en me fixant avec une moue attendrissante me faisant presque craquer.**_

- Non, non, tu as des devoirs, c'est important de les faire, alors debout petit monstre et n'essaye plus de me faire ses petits yeux tristes, c'est déloyale et de toute façon ça ne marche pas.

- J'aurais essayée, _**marmonna-t-il avant de se lever de la couverture sur laquelle nous étions tous assis bientôt suivit par Regina et par moi-même…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le trajet du retour c'était déroulé dans le calme, la petite sieste faites cette après-midi n'avait qu'à moitié effacé ma presque nuit blanche d'hier soir et je du réprimer un bâillement plusieurs fois pendant le chemin du retour ce qui sembla amuser grandement Regina, allez savoir pourquoi…**_

_**Laissant Henry monter dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, j'aidais la brune à mettre la vaisselle utilisée ce midi dans le lave-vaisselle avant d'attraper mon téléphone qui c'était mis à sonner :**_

- Swan ?

- Emma, c'est Mary Margareth, je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais ce soir. Ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas dîné ensemble et…

- C'est qui Emma ? _**Demanda la brune en s'approchant de moi, curieuse.**_

- Mary Margareth, _**soufflais-je ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils, visiblement mécontente que ce soit elle, il allait falloir que**_ _**j'éclaircisse certain point comme le faites que Regina semble avoir**_ _**une dent contre ma colocataire…,**_ elle veut que je mange avec elle ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que nous devions partager tous nos repas ensemble, _**me répondit-elle légèrement acide tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de moi me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, elle ne**_ _**changerait définitivement jamais.**_

- Alors ? Tu vas réussir à te sortir des griffes du maire pour venir manger avec moi ou non ?

- Je ne suis pas dans les griffes de Regina.

- On dirait pourtant.

- Et bien je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas et oui je viendrais manger avec toi, je vais juste dire au revoir à Henry avant de partir.

- Il pourrait manger avec nous non ?

- Et laisser Regina toute seule, non, c'est mieux qu'il reste là.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes tu de ce qu'elle peut penser ?

- Depuis que j'ai appris à la connaitre, elle est vraiment cool tu sais.

- Cool ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit un terme qui lui correspondrait bien, machiavélique, sans cœur, ça c'est plus elle.

- Mary ne commence pas, parce que ça te dépasse peut-être, mais je l'a défendrais.

- Elle t'a vraiment ensorcelée hein.

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle m'est ensorcelée, tu sais très bien qu'Henry croit à tout ça parce qu'il est un enfant, nous on est des adultes… D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai cette discussion avec toi, je serais là dans l'heure.

- Ok…, fait attention à toi.

- Promis à tout à l'heure, _**soufflais-je avant de raccrocher, remarquant seulement à cette instant**_ _**que la brune n'était plus dans la pièce, rangeant mon téléphone dans ma poche je sortie de la cuisine, la trouvant dans le salon un verre de cidre en main.**_

- Je croyais que vous deviez partir, _**lança acide Regina repassant au vouvoiement me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.**_

- Tu sais que ce ton-là ne marche pas avec moi pas vrai ? _**Lui demandais-je en me posant sur**_ _**l'accoudoir tandis qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres**_, tiens pour me rattraper, que fais-tu demain à midi ? On pourrait manger ensemble avec Henry ?

- J'ai bien mieux à faire, _**rétorqua-t-elle.**_

- Ok, tu sais quoi, quand tu auras décidée d'arrêter de bouder comme une gamine de cinq ans, on pourra peut-être discuter, en attendant moi je vais aller dire au revoir à Henry, _**m'exclamais-je passablement énervée par le peu de réaction de la brune et surtout par le ton qu'elle avait utilisé, comme quoi il en fallait vraiment peu pour qu'elle se referme comme une huitre, et moi qui croyais qu'elle commençait à m'apprécier…**_

_**Sortant de la pièce le pas rapide je montais les escaliers arrivant devant la chambre d'Henry à laquelle je toquais attendant qu'il m'autorise à entrer ce qu'il fit assez rapidement.**_

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens m'aider à faire mes devoirs ?

- Non, je viens te dire au revoir, je mange avec Mary Margareth ce soir, _**précisais-je en le voyant froncer les sourcils.**_

- Oh, on mange ensemble demain alors ?

- Ca tu verras ça avec Regina, elle me fait la gueule je crois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca je n'en ai aucune idée, mais si tu trouves fais-moi signe, parce que tout allait bien et dès que j'ai parlé d'aller manger avec Mary elle s'est refermée comme une huitre.

- Elle est jalouse, _**laissa échapper Henry**_ _**me faisant rire aux éclats.**_

- Jalouse de quoi ?

- Jalouse que tu lui préfère Miss Blanchard.

- Écoute gamin, tu sais à quel point je trouve que tu es un petit garçon intelligent, mais là je trouve ta théorie un peu tirée par les cheveux, _**le simple faites que Regina puisse ressentir la moindre chose pour moi me paraissait improbable alors qu'elle soit jalouse parce que je ne mangeais pas avec elle était juste impossible.**_

- Tu as une meilleure théorie peut être ? _**Me demanda Henry en refermant son stylo se tournant complètement dans ma direction attendant**_ _**ma réponse.**_

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle en a juste eu marre de faire la gentille et qu'elle est juste redevenue comme avant, _**lui répondis-je bien que cette théorie-là me blessait, j'avais envie de croire qu'elles et moi**_ _**puissions devenir amie un jour…**_

- Si ça te plait de croire ça, _**souffla Henry avant de retourner à son travail.**_

- Ouai… Bon je vais y aller, j'ai promis à Mary Margareth que je serais là dans pas longtemps, à demain Henry, enfin si ta mère c'est calmé d'ici là.

- A demain maman et ne t'inquiète pas, maman sera calmé, je vais m'occuper d'elle, _**assura-t-il tandis que je posais un baiser sur son front.**_

- Et bien bonne chance, je pense que tu peux en avoir besoin_**, lui souris-je avant de sortir de sa chambre, faisant le chemin**_ _**inverse mais sans passer par le salon, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me prendre plus la tête avec Regina, faisant un crochet par la cuisine j'attrapais ma veste en cuir noir que j'enfilais avant de sortir de la maison…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Je suis rentrée ! _**M'exclamais-je en passant la porte trouvant Mary Margareth en train de cuisiner.**_

- Salut, alors pas trop dure de revenir ici alors que tu passes tout ton temps avec madame le maire.

- Oh non tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi, j'ai déjà bien assez de Regina qui m'a tiré la tronche, pas la peine que tu t'y mettes.

- C'est surprenant qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur, ça ne lui ressemble pas, _**répondit sarcastiquement Mary Margareth me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.**_

- Mais enfin que t'as fait Regina pour que tu aies une telle dent contre elle ?

- Rien, enfin pas que je me souvienne, enfin mise à part le nombre de fois où elle a été désagréable avec moi parce que soi-disant je n'étais pas un assez bon professeur pour Henry.

- Mais ça c'est ses remarques habituelles, alors pourquoi la déteste tu tant ?

- Et toi pourquoi l'apprécie tu tant ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle est sympa ses dernier temps, elle fait des efforts, en faites je ne pensais pas qu'elle était capable d'en faire autant. Elle a autorisé Henry à m'appeler maman, _**soufflais-je.**_

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Finalement elle n'est peut-être pas aussi méchante que je le pensais.

- Non, elle ne l'est définitivement pas, _**lui assurais-je en enlevant finalement ma veste**_ _**avant de la rejoindre en cuisine, **_besoin d'aide ?

- Je veux bien merci, _**me sourit-elle en me tendant un couteau et un sachet de tomate, tu t'occuperas de la salade de tomate.**_

- Ca marche, _**lui souris-je en retour me concentrant sur les tomates, oubliant ainsi la mauvaise humeur de Regina un cours instant…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dans le prochain Regina va découvrir qu'Emma à son journal et j'ai vraiment hâte de vous le publier, mais j'attends des reviews bien sûr, sinon je ne publie pas Ah Ah Ah *Evil Rire*.**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt !**_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	12. Découverte

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi je viens de reprendre les cours ce matin et j'ai déjà envie d'être en vacance X).  
Sinon je tenais à vraiment, vraiment vous remercier pour les 17 reviews que vous m'avez mis sur le chapitre précédent, vous gérez grave !  
Alors je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre qui représente l'un des piliers de la fic's puisque c'est dans ce chapitre que Regina va apprendre que son journal est entre les mains d'Emma.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le lendemain matin à peine arrivé au travail je retrouvais le journal de Regina, attaquant ce qui semblait être la dernière page je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que des tâches parsemaient la page, elle avait dû pleurer quand elle l'avait écrit…**_

_**~Diary~**_

_Elle avait osée, comment une mère peut-elle faire ça à sa propre fille ? _

_Elle a tué Daniel, elle l'a tué, elle lui a arraché son cœur…_

_Et pendant qu'elle broyait le sien le réduisant en poussière j'avais sentis le mien en faire de même dans ma poitrine._

_Me brisant, me détruisant de l'intérieur…_

_Je voulais juste vivre heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime, es-ce trop demander ?_

_Visiblement trop pour ma propre mère…_

_Je voulais juste avoir moi aussi ma fin heureuse, fin heureuse que je n'aurais jamais…_

_Rien n'a de sens sans lui, à quoi cela sert-il que je reste en vie…_

_**~Diary~**_

_**Etais-ce humainement possible de survivre à une telle chose, la mort de l'être aimé devant soit en lui arrachant le cœur… **_

_**C'était juste ignoble… **_

_**Si c'était réellement arrivée bien sûr, mais je commençais à croire que oui…**_

_**Cela expliquerait tellement de chose comme ce masque de froideur qu'elle n'enlevait que très rarement et le faites qu'elle ait tellement de mal à faire confiance aux autres…**_

_**Sentant quelque chose de mouillé sur ma joue je posais ma main dessus me rendant compte seulement maintenant que je pleurais…**_

- Emma ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier j'ai mal réagis et je… Tu… Tu pleures ? _**Me demanda-t-elle tandis que je me retournais dans sa direction.**_

- Es-ce que c'est vrai ? _**Lui demandais-je**_ _**ne tenant pas compte de sa question.**_

- De quoi ?

- Ca,_** lui répondis-je en lui montrant son journal que je tenais entre mes mains la faisant blêmir.**_

- Où… Où as-tu eu ça ?

- Peux importe… Es-ce que tout ce que tu racontes ici est vrai ?

- Peut-être…

- 'Gina, ça ne peut pas être peut-être, c'est soit oui soit non.

- Oui…, _**souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber à mes côtés.**_

- Alors… Tout ça, tout ce que tu racontes la dedans, c'est vraiment arrivé ? Daniel est vraiment mort de cette horrible manière ?

- Cora n'a jamais fait dans la dentelle quand il s'agissait de tuer quelqu'un, elle m'a dit que l'amour rendait faible… Mais je n'en avais rien à faire moi… Mais je l'aimais… De tout mon être, _**avoua-t-elle ses yeux se fermant tandis qu'un sanglot la parcourait**_ _**de toute part, attrapant sa main pour lui montrer que**_ _**j'étais là avec elle je la sentis lâcher totalement prise, un torrent de larme sortant de ses yeux…**_

_**J'étais totalement impuissante devant la douleur qu'elle ressentait et cela me touchait encore plus, décidant de prendre la situation bien en main j'approchais ma chaise de la sienne en la laissant rouler avant de passer mes bras délicatement autour de sa taille l'amenant à moi afin de la prendre dans mes bras sa tête se reposant sur mon épaule, j'avais juste envie de pouvoir effacer sa peine, même si je savais que cela était impossible…**_

- Ne… Ne me… Laisse pas… S'il te plait…

- Je reste avec toi… Promis,_** soufflais-je en traçant de léger cercle dans son dos afin de la calmer.**_

_**Je crue ne jamais réussir mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes ses larmes semblèrent se tarir et il n'en fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne se sépare de moi, son masque se remettant presque instantanément en place.**_

- Désolée, ce n'était pas…

- Ne fais pas ça,_** m'exclamais-je en la coupant reprenant sa main dans la mienne.**_

- Quoi donc ? _**Demanda-t-elle visiblement étonnée.**_

- Te refermer comme ça, comme si tu ne venais pas de pleurer pour la première fois devant moi, _**répondis-je serrant délicatement sa main**_, comme je te l'ai dit, je reste ici, je ne bouge pas…

_**Le silence s'installa alors entre**_ _**nous, ses yeux ne quittant pas nos deux mains liées, elle semblait trouver cela passionnant…**_

_**Puis finalement, ni tenant plus**_ _**je lui posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :**_

- Gina ?

- Hum ?

- Es-ce que c'est Snow qui a dit à Cora pour toi et Daniel ?

- Par qui d'autre l'aurait-elle sue ?_** Me répondit-elle ne quittant toujours pas ma main des yeux.**_

- Ce qui explique beaucoup de chose, _**soufflais-je tandis qu'elle quittait enfin nos mains du regard pour me fixer dans les yeux.**_

- Tu viens d'apprendre que je suis réellement la méchante reine et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de savoir si Snow a vraiment cafté… Excuse-moi mais je trouve ça juste trop étrange, _**s'exclama-t-elle en se levant commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce**_, tu devrais plutôt être en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de me tuer et pas à… A réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment…

_**La voyant s'agiter ainsi je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de m'approcher d'elle la**_ _**faisant se stopper à une trentaine de centimètre de moi.**_

- Regina, j'ai lu ton journal et même si j'ai d'abord crue que tu étais légèrement cinglée quand tu parlais de magie, maintenant que je sais que tout cela est vrai, je… J'ai un peu de mal à t'en vouloir, tu as tellement souffert… Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais fait moi-même… J'aurais surement agis comme toi, alors oui, je vais rester là avec toi et non je n'ai pas prévue de te tuer.

- Je ne mérite pas ça… Je comprends qu'Henry te préfère toi tu sais…

- Ne dit pas ça, tu l'as élevé pendant 10 ans, pendant que moi je n'étais pas là, il ne me préfère pas, c'est simplement la nouveauté qui le fait agir comme ça et puis en ce moment ça va mieux non ?

- Depuis que je fais des efforts avec toi surtout.

- Alors tu as fait ça pour ça ? Pour te rapprocher d'Henry ?

- Au départ oui, mais finalement tu n'es pas d'une compagnie désagréable,_** m'avoua-t-elle ses joues rosissant**_ _**légèrement me faisant sourire.**_

- Je vais te confier quelque chose, tu n'es pas d'une compagnie désagréable toi non plus, _**lui révélais-je ses yeux rencontrant les miens comme si elle cherchait un quel qu'on mensonge dans mon regard, je commençais à bien la connaitre maintenant, même si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que nous nous étions rapproché avec beaucoup d'aide de notre fils.**_

- Merci, _**souffla-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure cherchant visiblement le bon moyen de dire quelque chose.**_

- Dis-le.

- De quoi ?

- Ce que tu as envie de dire.

- Comment as-tu sus que je voulais dire quelque chose ?

- Je commence à connaitre tes mimiques et celle-ci veut clairement dire que tu n'oses pas me dire quelque chose.

_**Soupirant elle abdiqua non sans avoir levée les yeux au ciel :**_

- Je voulais savoir si tu comptais parler à Henry de ta découverte sur qui je suis et qui sont les habitants de cette ville… Parce qu'il… Il commence à être à nouveau comme avant avec moi et je ne veux pas le perdre… Pas encore une fois alors que je viens juste de le retrouver.

_**Je voyais rien qu'au son de sa voix combien cela lui faisait peur, à quel point elle avait peur de perdre l'amour d'Henry.**_

- Je ne lui dirais rien, en tout cas pas temps que tu ne te sentiras pas prête, même si je suis sûr qu'il ne s'éloignera plus de toi.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? _**Me demanda-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre me faisant la suivre.**_

- Parce qu'il t'aime tout simplement.

- Il ne m'aime pas ou en tout cas plus comme avant. Plus comme quand il me faisait des dessins à l'école ou quand il m'emmenait le petit déjeuner au lit pour la fête des mères ou pour mon anniversaire.

_**La faisant se retourner je posais mon indexe sous son menton afin de relever sa tête dans ma direction, plantant mon regard dans ses yeux couleurs noisettes.**_

- Il t'aime toujours, d'accord ? C'est juste que se livre qu'il a ne fait que dépeindre ton côté Evil, il ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé pour que tu le deviennes, Ce livre que Mary Margareth lui a donné ne raconte pas tout, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, comment faut-il que je l'appelle ? Toujours Mary Margareth ou Snow ou Maman ? Non ça serait définitivement bizarre…, _**soufflais-je alors faisant tout bonnement éclater de rire Regina, de son rire tellement magnifique, ce rire que je rêverais d'entendre toute ma vie…**_

- Désolée, _**me répondit-elle essayant de reprendre son souffle**_, c'est juste que la façon dont tu réfléchis, c'est tellement mignon…

_**Ses yeux semblèrent alors s'agrandir sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire elle-même, tandis que ma bouche c'était ouverte, complètement ébahie… Venait-elle vraiment de dire que j'étais… Mignone ?**_

_**Regina sembla**_ _**finalement reprendre en quelque sorte vie, puisqu'elle balbutia des paroles incompréhensibles avant de sortir de la pièce, presque en courant, ne me laissant aucune chance de la rattraper, et merde….**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	13. On recherche et on retrouve

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va niquel, ma prof de français a décidé de ne pas être là donc j'ai qu'une heure de cours cette aprèm' alors c'est cool, en attendant, j'en profite pour vous publier ce chapitre.**_

_**Je vous remercie de vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent qui m'ont énormément rassurée, en effet quand je voyais vos reviews sur le chapitre 11, vous vous attendiez tous à ce qu'il y est une baston entre Regina et Emma quand notre brune préférée découvrirait qu'Emma avait son journal, alors ça me rassure que le chapitre 12 ne vous est pas déçue.**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, alors j'arrête de parler et vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Regina était introuvable, je l'avais cherché dans tout StoryBrooke sans succès et chercher sa voiture ne m'aurait été d'aucune utilité puisqu'elle l'avait laissé purement et simplement devant le poste, décidant de tenter ma chance devant l'école ou j'espérais qu'elle viendrait chercher Henry je me postais sur le banc dans la cours attendant que la sonnerie de fin de cours ne retentisse, mais visiblement elle n'avait pas prévue**_ _**d'être présente puisqu'Henry vint me rejoindre me saluant.**_

- Hey maman.

- Salut Henry.

- Maman n'est pas là ? On va la rejoindre quelque part ?

- En faites je ne sais pas où elle est, _**soufflais-je.**_

- Oh… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de t'en parler en faites… Il se pourrait que je le lui aie promis en quelque sorte…

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Ca dépend dans quel sens a le mot grave…

- Maman… Ne commence pas à tourner autour du pot et dit moi.

- Ok…, _**soupirais-je**_, par contre je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps qu'une pause déjeuner, _**fini-je avant de me lever prenant la direction de l'intérieur du bâtiment.**_

- Ou tu vas ? _**Me demanda Henry en me suivant.**_

- Avertir Mary Margareth que tu n'iras pas en cours cette après-midi…

_**ES/RM**_

_**Entrant dans le**_ _**commissariat Henry à ma suite je m'empressais d'attraper le petit livre à la couverture noir, le tendant à Henry.**_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le journal intime de Regina et si elle sait que je te l'ai donné je risque de clairement me faire tuer…

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle m'a fait promettre de le garder pour moi pour le moment, elle avait peur que ça t'éloigne d'elle à nouveau.

- Je ne comprends pas tout là…

- Avant-hier je t'ai parlé du faites que l'Evil Queen ne l'était peut-être pas devenu sans une suite d'évènement, ce journal raconte ses évènements.

- Alors j'avais raison ? Tout ce que dit le livre, c'est vrai ? _**Demanda surexcité Henry avec**_ _**un énorme sourire me faisant légèrement lever les yeux au ciel**_, elle est vraiment l'Evil Queen.

- Elle l'était, _**intervins-je**_, mais elle ne l'est plus.

- Y a-t-il une différence ?

- Oui, il y en a une. Maintenant assied toi, j'aimerais te raconter ce que j'ai appris en lisant son journal.

- Ok... Je t'écoute, _**soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur**_ _**l'une des chaises attendant que je lui explique tout ce que je savais.**_

- Je te laisserais le lire par toi-même plus tard, mais il y a certaine chose que tu dois savoir, Regina n'était définitivement pas méchante quand elle est née, elle avait l'air d'être une petite fille très douce même, mais Cora en a fait une personne toute différente.

- Qui est Cora ?

- Sa mère et en quelque sorte ta grand-mère.

- Que lui a-t-elle fait ?

- On parlait du True Love de Regina, tu t'en souviens.

- Yep.

- Cora le lui a tué, en lui arrachant le cœur.

- Elle a vraiment fait ça ? _**Demanda Henry ses yeux s'écarquillant d'effroi.**_

- Oui, je ne pense pas que Regina puisse mentir sur une telle chose.

- Mais pourquoi en veut-elle tellement à Snow ?

- Parce que c'est Snow qui a révélé sa mère que Regina avait une liaison avec Daniel et qu'elle allait s'enfuir avec lui afin d'échapper au mariage arrangé d'avec le roi.

- Oh… Ca explique beaucoup de chose, _**souffla Henry.**_

- Effectivement, alors comme je te le disais la dernière fois, il est impossible que qui que ce soit d'autre que Daniel puisse être le True Love de Regina.

- Comment peut-on être sûr que c'était réellement son True Love ? _**Me demanda Henry un léger sourire sur le visage.**_

- Et comment peut-on être sûr qu'il ne l'était pas ? _**Lui rétorquais-je de la même manière.**_

- Parce que, j'ai envie de continuer à croire que c'est toi le True Love de maman.

- Ouai ben tu peux toujours y croire si ça te fait plaisir, mais sache que ce n'est pas le cas.

- On verra, _**répondit mystérieusement Henry, un sourire amusé sur le visage**_, en attendant j'ai peut-être une idée de ou se trouve maman.

- Et ou ça ?

- Contente-toi de nous emmener au cimetière je m'occupe du reste.

- Au cimetière ?

- Oui, il est possible que j'ai suivis maman une fois là-bas pour l'opération Cobra et que je l'ai vue disparaitre a un endroit, je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle a fait, mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte une ou deux minutes après qu'elle soit entré elle n'était pas là, alors j'ai supposé qu'elle avait une cachette là-dedans.

- Hum… Ok… On va aller vérifier, on passera juste prendre quelque chose à manger au Granny avant, parce que je meurs de faim, _**m'exclamais-je avant de récupérer ma veste l'enfilant rapidement**_ _**sortant du poste suivit par Henry…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Tu es sûr qu'il y a quelque chose ici ? _**Demandais-je à Henry avant de manger l'une des frites de ma barquette.**_

- Oui, il suffit juste de trouver, crois moi je suis sûr qu'elle est ici, _**me répondit le petit brun, un air déterminé sans aucun doute emprunté à Regina sur le visage.**_

- Très bien, _**soupirais-je en regardant le sol,**_ _**remarquant des traces, comme si quelqu'un avait déplacé la pierre**_ _**tombale un nombre incalculable de fois**_, je crois que j'ai trouvé, _**annonçais-je en lui montrant les traces**_, met toi derrière moi je vais pousser ça.

_**Acquiesçant Henry attrapa ma barquette de frites que je lui tendais afin d'avoir les mains libre piochant dedans tandis que je poussais la tombe avec plus de facilité que je le pensais.**_

- Tu restes là, je vais voir si elle est en bas et si elle y est, discuter un instant avec elle.

- Ok…, _**acquiesça-t-il**_, oh et maman !

- Oui ?

- Dis-lui que je l'aime quand même ok ? Même si elle est la méchante reine.

- Je le lui dirais promis, _**souris-je avant de descendre, ça éviterait peut être à Regina de me tuer si elle savait que notre fils**_ _**ne la rejetais pas et l'aimait toujours.**_

_**Arrivant en bas des escaliers je sortis ma mini-lampe torche de ma**_ _**poche**_ _**afin de m'éclairer, il y avait plusieurs porte mais seule l'une d'entre elle était ouverte, avançant dans cette direction je**_ _**poussais la porte trouvant Regina agenouillé devant ce qui devait être un cercueil en verre, la tête reposant sur le dit cercueil.**_

- 'Gina ? _**Soufflais-je en posant délicatement ma main sur son épaule la faisant se redresser, remarquant seulement**_ _**maintenant que quelqu'un se trouvait dans le cercueil et ça ne pouvait être que lui, Daniel…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, le prochain sera un peu différent puisqu'il sera du point de vue de Regina, surement le seul qui le sera, j'ai déjà galérer à l'écrire alors je ne pense pas retenter l'expérience, mais je pense que c'était un chapitre nécessaire pour bien comprendre ce que ressent Regina.**_

_**Mais bon, vous verrez ça quand je le publierais.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse ! **_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_

_**PS : Quand la 100 ème reviews sera mise, je vous mettrais un On-Shot SQ, que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps et donc puisque nous en sommes à 99 reviews, vous n'avez qu'à en mettre une pour l'avoir o).**_


	14. Perdue

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien, perso ça va niquel, je n'avais que BTS Blanc d'Eco-Droit aujourd'hui ce qui veut dire que j'ai toute l'après-midi de libre et puisque je m'ennuyais un peu et bien je vous poste la suite.**_

_**La suite qui je vous le rappelle est POV Regina, ce qui nous permettra de voir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre brune préférée.**_

_**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que pour tout vous dire je n'en suis pas satisfaite, parce que mine de rien c'est dure de ce glissé dans la tête de 'Gina alors franchement j'applaudis tout ce qui écrivent tout le temps de son point de vue !**_

_**Bref je m'égare, je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie et je vais tout simplement vous laisser lire ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**P.O.V. Regina**_ :

_**Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête, il était vrai que depuis quelque temps**_ _**ma relation avec Emma c'était un peu amélioré, même beaucoup,**_ _**mais de là à lui dire qu'elle était mignonne…**_

_**Je ne pouvais pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle,**_ _**ça ne pouvait pas être possible, j'aimais Daniel, il était mon True Love, je ne pouvais pas ressentir à nouveau quelque chose…**_

_**J'étais tout bonnement perdue, elle était un véritable bol d'air frais dans ma vie, ça ne pouvait être que ça la nouveauté, c'était la nouveauté qui me faisait ressentir ses sensations à nouveau… Ca ne peut être que ça…**_

_**Je pénètre dans ma cachette sous le caveau familial, j'ai besoin de voir Daniel, à nouveau… J'ai tellement besoin de le voir afin d'effacer le visage d'Emma de mes pensées… **_

_**Ouvrant la porte derrière laquelle se trouve le cercueil de Daniel, je me dirige jusqu'au milieu de la pièce me laissant tomber à genoux à côté du cercueil en verre, surprise encore une fois d'à quel point il ne parait pas mort, juste endormis, comme s'il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment…**_

- Je suis tellement désolée Daniel… Tellement désolée… Sans moi tu aurais pu vivre… Si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré tu ne serais pas mort…, _**hoquetais-je reposant ma tête contre la froideur du socle en verre, me laissant aller à pleurer à nouveau, c'était dingue le nombre de larme que j'avais**_ _**pu verser ses derniers jours… J'aurais aimé qu'Emma soit là… Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraitre ses derniers jours je m'étais sentis revivre… Mais je n'en avais pas le droit… Je n'avais pas le droit de revivre alors que Daniel lui resterait mort… Je n'avais plus le droit de ressentir quelque chose à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, mon cœur était mort, en même temps que ma mère écrasait celui de Daniel et il le resterait…**_

- 'Gina ? _**Souffla une voix que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre tandis qu'une main se posait sur mon épaule me faisant relever la tête, je vis la surprise se dessiner sur ses traits un instant avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille**_ _**à mes côtés ouvrant ses bras pour que je m'y engouffre, ce que je fis, presque soulagé de pouvoir retrouver**_ _**cette sensation de bien-être qui m'habitait à chaque fois que je m'étais retrouvé dans ces bras, la même sensation que**_ _**je ressentais auparavant avec Daniel mais en bien plus fort, plus puissant…**_

- Emma, _**réussis-je à articuler en reposant ma tête dans le cou de la blonde.**_

- Je suis là, je ne bouge pas, je reste là, _**me promit-elle à nouveau tandis que ses doigts traçaient des cercles dans**_ _**mon dos m'apaisant petit à petit.**_

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? _**Demandais-je finalement sans même penser à bouger de là**_ _**où je me trouvais, je ne voulais pas avoir à la regarder dans les yeux, je ne savais pas si**_ _**j'en étais capable…**_

- Henry m'a aidé, _**m'avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence se tendant, attendant surement que je me mette à lui crier dessus pour avoir mêlé notre fils à ça, mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force,**_ _**j'étais fatiguée… Lasse de tout ça…**_

- Tu lui as dit pour le journal pas vrai…, _**dis-je simplement me séparant doucement**_ _**d'elle rencontrant son regard bleu-vert qui me fixait avec inquiétude.**_

- Peut être…, _**laissa-t-elle échapper en se mordant la**_ _**lèvre attendant vraisemblablement que je ne crache mon venin, mais ça, ça serait pour plus tard, si jamais Henry venait à me détester.**_

- Et qu'en-a-t-il dit ? _**Demandais-je la surprise se dessinant à nouveau sur ses traits, passais-je vraiment mon temps à lui crier dessus pour qu'elle se tende ainsi ?**_

- Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait quand même, même si tu étais la méchante reine.

- Tu mens pour me faire plaisir pas vrai ? _**Rétorquais-je sachant parfaitement qu'Henry ne ressentais plus de l'amour pour moi depuis quelques temps…**_

- Du tout, il a vraiment dit ça, je te le jure ! _**S'exclama-t-elle précipitamment en levant la main droite comme on le faisait au tribunal,**_ _**me faisant sourire légèrement.**_

- Très bien, je te crois, _**lui répondis-je la faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement avant**_ _**qu'elle ne se tourne en direction du cercueil à nos côtés se triturant les doigts, j'ai remarqué qu'elle faisait souvent**_ _**ça quand elle ne savait pas comment dire quelque chose.**_

- Oui, c'est Daniel, _**laissais-je échapper la surprise se peignant**_ _**à nouveau sur ses traits.**_

- Comment as-tu sue que j'allais te poser cette question ? _**Demanda-t-elle en me fixant à nouveau me faisant sourire.**_

- Tu joues avec tes doigts quand tu n'oses pas dire quelque chose et tu… Tu as regardé le cercueil alors c'est évident que tu voulais savoir si c'était bien Daniel.

- Il a l'air tellement… Vivant, _**souffla-t-elle alors**_, comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Par magie, il y a très longtemps, en faites ça doit être l'un des premiers sort que j'ai jeté quand Rumpel' à fait de moi son apprentis.

- Tu as été l'apprenti de Gold ?

- Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps… Ce n'est pas une période dont je suis fière…

- Raconte-moi, _**souffla-t-elle en attrapant ma main, me réchauffant de l'intérieur à se simple contact.**_

- Pas ici, si près de lui… Je…

- Ok, on va bouger, _**acquiesça Emma en se relevant m'entrainant avec elle puisqu'elle n'avait**_ _**pas lâchée ma main, une fois debout elle la lâcha passant un bras dans mon dos me faisant frissonner**_, tu as froid ?

- Un peu, _**lui répondis-je bien que j'étais pleinement consciente que ce frisson n'était en aucun cas du au froid, mais ça je n'allais pas le lui dire, le mignonne de tout à l'heure était déjà bien**_ _**assez ennuyant pour moi, même si elle ne m'en avait pas reparlé encore…**_

_**Je ne savais même pas si Emma ressentait quelque chose pour moi et d'ailleurs je ne devrais même pas me poser cette question puisque je ne suis déjà rien censé ressentir… Rien d'autre que de la haine… Ne suis-je pas censé être l'Evil Queen ? Je ne suis pas censé me transformer en Snow White… En personne transie d'amour… Ce n'est pas moi ça…**_

- Hey, ça va ? _**S'enquit Emma en me rapprochant d'elle grâce au bras qui se trouvait toujours dans le bas de mon dos.**_

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'ai proposé ma veste et tu n'as pas réagis, on aurait dit que tu étais ailleurs, dans un autre monde.

- Ah…, _**soufflais-je.**_

- Donc ma veste, oui ou non ?

- Hum… Oui, je suppose, mais tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?

- Si je te la propose c'est que ça va aller, _**me répondit-elle en enlevant son bras afin d'enlever sa veste, qui pour une fois n'était**_ _**pas son horrible veste en cuir rouge, mais une veste mi longue, noir.**_

- Merci, _**soufflais-je en l'enfilant, sentant la chaleur s'insinuer en moi tandis que son parfum, un doux mélange entre la cannelle et la vanille m'enveloppais me tirant un léger sourire.**_

- Bon et si on sortait d'ici et qu'on allait chez moi que tu puisses tout me raconter devant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Chez toi ? Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Mais si, Mary ne rentrera pas avant 6 heures, le temps qu'elle sorte de l'école et il n'est que 3 heures, ça nous laisse largement le temps, allez viens, _**me sourit la blonde en attrapant ma main afin de sortir de cette endroit…**_

_**Arrivées en haut, j'eu la surprise de voir**_ _**Henry assis en tailleur par terre qui se releva en nous voyant émerger, son regard attiré par nos deux mains**_ _**liées, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne éclairer ses traits, ce n'était pas la première fois ses derniers jours que je le voyais sourire étrangement quand je me laissais aller à certain geste avec Emma et je commençais doucement mais surement**_ _**à comprendre pourquoi il souriait et ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment… **_

- Maman, _**sourit-il encore plus en venant me prendre dans ses bras me faisant sourire à mon tour une larme de joie perlant sur ma joue, j'étais heureuse**_ _**qu'il me considère encore comme sa mère malgré qu'il est appris la vérité…**_, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as pleurés ? _**Me demanda-t-il avec sérieux en se reculant afin de me fixer.**_

- Ca va, enfin ça va aller mieux maintenant, _**essayais-je de le rassurer en passant une main dans ses cheveux brun.**_

- Ok, maman t'as dit ce que je lui ai demandé de te dire j'espère.

- Je le lui ai dit, _**intervint Emma avec un sourire**_, elle a cru que je lui racontais des salades pour éviter qu'elle ne me tue.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, _**répliquais-je.**_

- Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressentis, _**répliqua Emma avec un léger sourire taquin qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel, cette fille m'exaspérais au moins autant que je l'aimais, c'est-à-dire beaucoup… Attendez, venais-je vraiment de dire ça ?... Non je n'aimais pas Emma, ou si mais en tout amitié, même si je devais bien avouer que j'aimais passer du temps avec elle… Et qu'elle me manquait dès qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, mais non… Je ne l'aimais pas… Ou peut-être que si en faites… J'étais totalement perdue…,**_ tu es de nouveau partie très loin, _**entendis-je venir d'à côté de moi tandis qu'une main passait devant mes yeux pour me faire réagir.**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu me disais ?

- Je disais que l'on n'allait pas rester là toute la journée et que donc je te proposais d'y aller maintenant.

- Oh oui bien sûr, allons-y, _**acquiesçais-je attrapant la**_ _**main qu'Henry me tendait tandis qu'Emma à côté de moi passait son bras autour du mien se rapprochant légèrement de**_ _**moi, il y a quelque temps cela m'aurais dérangée, mais plus les jours passaient en la compagnie d'Emma et plus**_ _**je ressentais le besoin constant d'être en contact avec elle, même minime et je devais bien l'avouer, ça me faisait**_ _**peur, peur de devenir dépendante d'elle… Parce que la dernière fois que j'avais été dépendante de quelqu'un, il était mort et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive à Emma… Je ne savais pas si je pourrais y survivre à nouveau…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Je n'ai pas trop foiré ce POV ? J'espère que non, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et vous aura aidé à comprendre ce que ressent Regina de son côté. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	15. Confession

_**Hello, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va super bien, bon je suis en cours, mais ça c'est qu'un détail.**_

_**Pour vous remercier de vos nombreuses reviews je vous poste la suite.**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, alors bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Alors chocolat chaud pour toi aussi ? _**Demandais-je à Regina en marchant jusqu'à la cuisine**_ _**après avoir fermé la porte derrière nous Henry se ruant sur le canapé sortant le journal de la brune, afin de le lire, nous laissant seule.**_

- Pourquoi pas, ça me changera du café, _**me sourit-elle restant planté en**_ _**plein milieu de la pièce, ma veste toujours sur ses épaules me faisant sourire à mon tour.**_

- Tu peux t'asseoir et enlever ma veste tu sais, personne ne va te manger, _**lui dis-je amusé tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel enlevant la veste que je lui avait prêté la posant sur une chaise du bar avant de s'asseoir jetant de léger coup d'œil en direction de la porte**_, elle ne revient pas avant2 heures au moins, ne t'inquiète pas tu ne la croiseras pas.

- Comment fais-tu pour prendre aussi bien la chose ?

- Quelle chose ? _**Demandais-je en me retournant abandonnant la tasse que je venais d'attraper dans un placard.**_

- Tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre, que je suis l'Evil Queen, que ta colocataire est aussi ta mère ou encore que Ruby est le petit chaperon rouge…

- Attends Ruby c'est le petit chaperon rouge ? _**M'étonnais-je la coupant dans sa réplique.**_

- Et il n'y a que ça qui te choc ?! _**S'exclama Regina me fixant les yeux rond.**_

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais je pars encore du principe que je vais me réveiller dans pas longtemps dans mon lit et que j'aurais rêvé tout ça.

- Oh… Et bien désolée de te décevoir très chère, mais tout est vrai.

_**Je lui souris doucement avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés, prenant ma tête entre mes mains avant de soupirer.**_

- Ça te touches plus que tu ne veux le montrer pas vrai ? _**Souffla Regina à mes côtés, me surprenant, il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à être compatissante ou**_ _**quoi que ce soit d'autre d'habitude, mais là elle semblait presque inquiète par ce que je pouvais ressentir.**_

- Peut être oui, en faites je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens à propos de ça, d'un côté j'ai Mary Margareth qui se trouve être Snow White, mais aussi la cause de tout tes malheurs et de l'autre je t'ai toi qui ne parait tellement pas être l'Evil Queen… Et si un jour ce sort est brisé, ils vont tous vouloir s'en prendre à toi et ça parait stupide, parce qu'il y a encore une semaine on ne pouvait pas se voir en peinture… Mais ça me fait peur… Ça me fait peur qu'un jour en me levant… Tu ne sois plus là…, _**avouais-je en posant ma tête sur la table, je ne savais pas si j'avais bien**_ _**fait de lui avouer tout ça, mais je sentais que j'en avais besoin, j'en avais besoin parce que ce que**_ _**je ressentais pour elle me bouffait chaque jour un peu plus, d'ailleurs je n'étais toujours pas sûr de ce que je ressentais, je savais juste que c'était puissant… J'espérais juste que ça n'allait pas la faire fuir comme ce matin**_ _**quand elle avait dit me trouver mignonne…**_

- Tu… Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? _**Demanda la brune à mes côtés.**_

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi 'Gina ! _**M'exclamais-je en relevant la tête, fixant ses yeux couleur noisette avant d'attraper sa main dans la mienne ce qui la fit esquisser un léger sourire.**_

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Et bien c'est quand même le cas, _**répondis-je avant de lâcher sa main pour reprendre la concoction de nos chocolats**_ _**chauds.**_

- Em' ? _**Retentit sa voix derrière moi après plusieurs minutes de silence me faisant sourire, principalement à cause du surnom qu'elle avait utilisée, mais je n'allais pas le lui montrer.**_

- Hum ?

- Merci.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour un peu près tout en faites, pour me donner pour la première fois l'impression que quelqu'un se soucis de mon sort, pour être mon amie, enfin je pense qu'on l'est pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas très douée pour les relations humaines alors…

- On l'est, _**lui assurais-je la coupant dans sa réplique avant qu'elle ne s'embrouille**_, on est amie, _**continuais-je ce qui lui tira**_ _**un nouveau sourire tandis que je lui tendais une tasse qu'elle attrapa l'encerclant de ses mains.**_

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, _**lui répondis-je avant de revenir m'asseoir près d'elle**_ _**mon chocolat chaud entre mes mains.**_

- Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? _**Souffla-t-elle fixant la fumée qui s'échappait du chocolat.**_

- A propos de quoi ?

- Tu es la sauveuse pas vrai ? Tu es donc censée briser cette malédiction, c'est ton devoir, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris de ce que j'ai pu apprendre après ton arrivée ici.

- Il semblerait que ça soit le cas, mais à vrai dire je ne sais déjà pas comment briser se sort alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si j'apprends quelque chose tu seras la première au courant. Même si à vrai dire je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire de la briser pour l'instant, mais avec ma chance légendaire je suis encore capable de réussir à la briser sans le faire exprès, _**lançais-je avec une pointe d'humour dans ma voix qui fit légèrement rire la brune à mes côtés**_, sinon c'est bien beau de parler de tout ça, mais tu ne m'a toujours pas expliqué pour Gold et cette histoire d'apprentissage.

- Et bien après m'être faites marier de force au roi, j'ai cru être enfin débarrassée de ma mère, mais c'était une grosse erreur de croire ça, elle est venue vivre avec nous au château et à continuer à me faire faire ses quatre volontés, alors j'ai décidé de changer ça, j'ai donc emprunté le livre qui lui avait donné sa magie et est trouvé le nom de Rumpel' dessus, alors je l'ai invoqué, il m'a permis de me débarrasser de ma mère en l'envoyant dans un autre univers, celle de que l'on nomme la reine de cœur dans le livre d'Alice au pays des merveilles, c'est elle.

- J'ai aucun mal à le croire, la reine de cœur a bien le sadisme dont semble être pourvue ta mère et ensuite, comment es-tu devenue l'apprentie de Gold ?

- J'ai voulu fuir, mais il m'a rattrapé et m'a fait miroiter des choses, j'ai cru qu'en devenant puissante je pourrais ramener Daniel à la vie, mais c'était un mensonge, personne ne peux ramener à la vie un mort, je l'ai appris à mes dépends…

- Merci de me faire confiance, enfin assez pour me raconter tout ça.

- De rien, merci à toi de ne pas me juger, comme beaucoup l'on fait, _**me souffla-t-elle tandis que la**_ _**porte derrière nous s'ouvrait sur ma colocataire qui est aussi accessoirement ma mère, mais ça elle ne le sait pas**_ _**bien sûr.**_

- Oh tu es là Emma… Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, sinon je serais passez au Granny pour voir Ruby avant de rentrer pour vous laisser… Et…

- Visiblement ma présence ici dérange, _**lança Regina en terminant son chocolat chaud avant de se lever me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.**_

- 'Gina…

- Non c'est bon Em', ça va aller, il faut bien que je passe au moins une fois au bureau aujourd'hui, sinon on va m'accuser de ne rien faire et ça serait risquer ma place de maire, merci pour le chocolat et tout le reste… Henry tu viens ? On y va.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici encore un peu ? Le temps que tu ailles au bureau ? Je vais m'ennuyer là-bas.

- Et bien…. Je ne sais pas.

- Il peut rester là encore un peu si tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à me téléphoner quand tu en auras fini et je te le ramènerais.

- Bon et bien d'accord, à tout à l'heure Henry et ne fais pas de bêtise.

- Promis, _**assura-t-il en se levant pour prendre Regina dans ses bras**_, à tout à l'heure maman.

- A tout à l'heure Henry, _**sourit la brune en passant une main dans les cheveux de notre fils avant de relever le regard dans ma direction**_, et merci encore Em'.

- Pas de quoi. A Tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, _**répondit-t-elle simplement avant de sortir sans un regard pour Mary, en même temps ça se comprenais, elle n'allait pas faire d'effort si Mary n'en faisait pas non plus, sachant le passé qu'elle avait en commun sans que ma colocataire n'en sache rien.**_

- Henry, tu peux aller dans ma chambre, je dois discuter avec Mary Margareth.

- Ok, mais vous ne vous disputez pas hein ?

- On va essayer, mais il faut quand même que je discute avec elle.

- D'accord, _**acquiesça Henry avant d'aller chercher son livre prenant la direction de ma chambre.**_

- Bien, maintenant on va discuter. Pourquoi es-tu aussi hargneuse quand tu vois Regina ?

- Tiens c'est redevenu Regina et plus 'Gina ?

- Attends ? Tu me fais une crise de jalousie là ?

- Pas du tout !

- Non, pas du tout voyons, _**répliquais-je**_ _**sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel**_, tu es tellement jalouse de Regina que tu trouves tous les petits prétexte pour la dénigrer, regarde, là elle ne t'avait rien fait, elle était simplement assise là, à boire un chocolat chaud avec moi, qu'est-ce qui te dérangeait ?

- J'ai… L'impression qu'elle essaye de tout faire pour se glisser entre notre amitié.

- Et pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagnerait ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais avec elle mieux vaut être prudent.

- Elle essaye vraiment de faire des efforts tu sais, mais si tu ne fais rien pour qu'elle puisse te le montrer comment veux-tu qu'elle le fasse ? Et puis je peux très bien être amie avec vous deux en même temps. Alors promet moi que tu vas faire des efforts !

- Je suppose que je peux essayer d'en faire.

- Cool, _**souris-je avant de sortit mon téléphone cherchant un numéro dans mes contacts.**_

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- J'appelle Regina pour savoir si elle veut manger avec nous ce soir.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, mieux vaut battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud_**, rétorquais-je tandis que la voix de Regina**_ _**retentissait à l'autre bout du fil.**_

- Em' un problème avec Henry ?

- Du tout, en faites c'est pour savoir si tu viendrais manger avec nous ce soir.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée…

- Et bien moi je pense le contraire, alors s'il te plait accepte, pour me faire plaisir ! _**Tentais-je ce qui marcha plutôt bien.**_

- Bon d'accord, mais et Henry et ses devoirs ?

- Je m'occupe de les lui faire faire avant de manger, il n'est que 4 heures 30, il a largement le temps de les faire. Alors c'est d'accord ?

- C'est d'accord, je viendrais, je m'occupe d'emmener le dessert. Tu pourras goûter à ma tarte aux pommes et je te promets qu'elles ne seront pas empoisonnées.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas de ça, je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre, enfin que ça ne l'ai plus.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, alors à tout à l'heure ?

- A tout à l'heure, _**me répondit Regina avant de raccrocher, non sans qu'un léger sourire orne mon visage faisant soupirer Mary Margareth à mes côtés.**_

- Elle a accepté je suppose.

- Affirmatif, _**lui répondis-je avant**_ _**de prendre la direction de ma chambre.**_

- Ou tu vas ?

- Faire faire ses devoirs à Henry, c'est en quelque sorte la condition que Regina a donné pour qu'elle accepte de venir, _**lançais-je en ouvrant la porte de**_ _**ma chambre prête à faire faire ses devoirs à notre fils à Regina et moi…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'espère que je colle toujours aussi bien à vos attentes et aux caractères des personnages, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si jamais ce n'est pas le cas.**_

_**Je peux déjà vous dire que le premier baiser de notre couple préférée se déroulera dans le chapitre 20, ce qui ne vous fait plus que 4 chapitres à attendre avant celui-ci.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous dis à bientôt.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	16. Soirée chez Snow

_**Hello tout le monde, comme annoncé sur twitter il y a quelques minutes, puisque tous mes chouchous de ce soir dans The Voice ont été gardés j'ai décidé de vous poster la suite de la fiction, que vous n'auriez dû avoir ce chapitre avant lundi.**_

_**Donc faut dire merci aux Coach pour ce chapitre anticipé.**_

_**Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posé, il n'y aura plus de morceau de journal pour la simple et bonne raison que le passage de la mort de Daniel était la dernière page.**_

_**Sinon je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, je vous aime grave vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça rebooste, mais bon je vais arrêter de parler et vous laisser lire, bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Les devoirs d'Henry**_ _**terminés je m'étais rapidement rendu au poste pour récupérer mes messages et voir si quelque chose de nouveau était**_ _**arrivé sur les contres analyses que j'avais demandé dans l'affaire sur Kathryn Nolan, mais rien, pas l'ombre d'un message, à croire que cette enquête ne serait jamais résolue, il faut dire que depuis quelques jours j'avais été plus intéressée à**_ _**passer du temps avec Henry et Regina pour vraiment passer du temps sur l'enquête et il allait vraiment falloir que**_ _**ça s'arrête parce qu'amie ou pas Regina n'allait pas pouvoir laisser passer comme ça le faites que je n'avance pas.**_

_**Décidant que dès demain j'allais mettre une filature au point pour Gold**_ _**je ressortis du poste non sans oublié de fermer la porte, bien qu'avec la super clé de Regina ce ne**_ _**soit pas vraiment sûr que personne ne puisse entrer ici comme dans un moulin, avant de rejoindre ma voiture dans laquelle je venais à peine d'entrer quand mon portable sonna, regardant qui m'appelais je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise de**_ _**voir le nom de Regina s'afficher :**_

- Re 'Gina un souci ?

- Aucun, je partais de chez moi, je voulais savoir si Henry avait fini ses devoirs.

- Il les a fini depuis une petite heure déjà, je l'ai laissé avec Mary le temps que j'aille faire un tour au poste, il l'aidait à faire une salade de pomme de terre quand je suis partie.

- Je vois.

- Quoi tu vois ?

- J'espérais que tu ne laisserais pas Henry avec ta colocataire.

- Tu sais techniquement c'est sa grand-mère, _**lançais-je un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.**_

- Très drôle Em'.

- Mary m'a proposé de le garder pendant que j'allais faire mon travail de Shérif, elle ne l'a même pas gardé une heure et même si je sais tout ce qui s'est passé avec Daniel, je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne fera pas plus de mal à Henry qu'elle ne lui en fait la journée.

- Oui, bon, peut-être qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui faire confiance, je me rappelle bien comment ça s'est passé la seule fois où j'ai essayé, l'homme que j'aimais en ai mort.

- Je sais, mais même si je ne veux aucunement la défendre, c'était une petite fille, une petite fille c'est influençable et il me semble que d'après ce que j'ai pu lire ta mère était du genre à savoir bien influencer qui elle voulait.

- C'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois pardonner à Snow ce qu'elle a fait.

- Je sais et je ne te le demande pas, j'aimerais juste passer une bonne soirée, entourée de notre fils et de mes deux amies, bon même si Snow est ma mère, techniquement Mary ne l'ai pas, enfin bref… Je ne vais pas repartir là-dedans parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir mal à la tête… Alors je te demande juste ça comme une faveur, soit un minimum gentille avec Mary, pour moi.

- Je le serais, _**m'assura-t-elle**_, à condition qu'elle le soit aussi.

- Elle le sera, je l'ai déjà briffé, _**souris-je, soulagée qu'elle accepte aussi facilement**_.

- Bien, alors à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, _**répondis-je avant de raccrocher, démarrant la voiture, mieux**_ _**valait que j'arrive avant elle, parce que je n'étais pas sûr que les laisser ensemble avec seulement Henry pour les séparer soit une bonne idée…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Re, _**m'exclamais-je en ouvrant la porte trouvant Regina derrière celle-ci, qui c'était changé depuis qu'elle était partie, arborant une robe violette foncé qui**_ _**lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, sa veste noir sur**_ _**le dos, une paire de talon assez impressionnante au pied et la tarte au pomme promise entre ses mains.**_

- Re, _**me sourit-elle tandis que je me décalais afin de la laisser entrer.**_

- Je vais prendre la tarte, _**souris-je à mon tour en tendant une main afin d'attraper la tarte que la brune me tendit une fois que j'eu refermé la porte derrière elle.**_

- Merci, _**souffla-t-elle tandis que je posais la tarte sur le plan de travail attrapant**_ _**sa veste qu'elle venait d'enlever la posant sur le haut du canapé avant qu'Henry ne saute dans les bras de Regina lui annonçant fièrement :**_

- J'ai fini tous mes devoirs pour demain et je connais par cœur la poésie pour vendredi, Miss Blanchard me l'a fait apprendre pendant qu'Emma était au commissariat, je te la réciterais plus tard si tu veux.

- Pourquoi pas, _**répondit Regina en posant une main dans les cheveux brun de notre fils les ébouriffant**_ _**légèrement,**_ je suis fière de toi.

- Merci, _**sourit Henry**_, oh et je pourrais discuter avec toi deux minutes ? J'ai lu ce que tu sais presque en entier et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'expliques certain passage.

- Bien sûr, je peux t'expliquer ça maintenant ou alors on prendra le temps quand on sera à la maison, c'est comme tu veux.

- Hum… A la maison, ça sera mieux, comme ça on aura tout le temps de discuter. Ok ?

- Ca me va, _**acquiesça Regina avant de lever le regard, rencontrant celui de Mary Margareth**_, merci pour l'invitation à dîner et pour avoir aidé Henry avec sa poésie.

- Pas de quoi, je suppose, _**souffla-t-elle me faisant lever les yeux au ciel tandis que j'attrapais Regina par le bras l'attirant vers le bar.**_

- Que veux-tu boire ?

- Je ne sais pas, qu'as-tu à me proposer ? _**Me demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur l'une des chaises en hauteur pendant que je fouillais dans le placard.**_

- Mary, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas une seule bouteille d'alcool dans tes placards ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne bois pas alors ça ne me servirait à rien d'en avoir.

- Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne deux, trois trucs Mary, bon et bien j'espère que tu as au moins quelque chose d'autre que de l'eau.

- Je dois avoir quelque chose comme du Coca ou de la Limonade dans le placard là en dessous, _**me répondit Mary sans lever le regard de sa préparation pour le repas me pointant seulement le dit placard du doigt.**_

_**Soupirant légèrement, mais visiblement pas assez pour que Regina ne le vois pas, puisqu'un léger sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, je me dirigeais en direction du placard que j'ouvris trouvant effectivement des bouteilles de Coca, Orangina et Limonade que je sortis avant de les placer face à Regina.**_

- A toi de choisir, _**lançais-je tandis que le sourire disparaissait**_ _**de son visage remplacé par une moue concentré qui me fit fondre, elle était tellement adorable comme ça**_, un souci ?

- Je ne suis pas très douée, dès qu'il s'agit de ses boissons là…

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? _**Demandais-je en passant de l'autre côté pour me placer à ses côtés, mon bras droit touchant son bras gauche me réchauffant comme à chaque fois que nous nous touchions.**_

- Hum… Qu'est-ce qui est le moins sucré là-dedans ?

- Je dirais la limonade, enfin je pense, Tu n'as jamais goûté aucune de ses boissons ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Alors tu vas goûter les trois, _**souris-je en allant chercher trois petits verres que je remplis**_ _**avec un peu de chaque boisson.**_

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Tu ne peux pas n'avoir jamais goûté à ça, ce n'est pas possible.

- Et bien c'est le cas, je n'aime pas de trop ce qui est trop sucré alors j'évite d'en boire.

- Mais tu vas quand même goûter hein ? _**Demandais-je en faisant une**_ _**petite voix enfantine qui fit sourire Regina.**_

- Pour te faire plaisir, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ne boire que ça se soir, _**lança-t-elle faisant s'agrandir mon sourire tandis que je lui tendais la boisson la plus clair**_ _**dans laquelle elle trempa ses lèvres tirant une grimace.**_

- Ce n'est pas bon ?

- Beaucoup, beaucoup trop sucré, _**me répondit-elle**_, et tu as dit que c'était le moins sucré ?

- J'ai dit que je ne savais pas vraiment, j'ai supposé que c'était la limo', mais teste les deux autres, ça nous permettra de savoir comme ça.

- Tu te sers de moi pour faire des tests ? Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui si je te le dis, allez teste moi le Coca.

- Tu me feras tout faire, _**soupira la brune en attrapant son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres comme la première fois, sa grimace**_ _**fut cependant moins grande.**_

- C'était moins sucré ?

- Non, c'était pire, mais cette fois-ci j'étais préparé.

- Ok, donc c'est partie pour l'Orangina alors ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, _**lança-t-elle fataliste me faisant sourire tandis que j'attrapais sa main.**_

- 'Gina, je ne veux aucunement te faire boire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas boire, ce n'est pas mon genre et tu le sais.

- Je le sais bien, _**me sourit-elle en retour en serrant plus fort ma main**_, disons que tu me fais découvrir de nouvelle chose.

- Et c'est cool ? _**Demandais-je.**_

- C'est cool, _**m'assura-t-elle tandis qu'Henry revenait le livre entre ses mains.**_

- Je l'ai fini cette fois-ci, _**souffla-t-il essuyant ses yeux me faisant remarquer que lui non plus n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer à la lecture de la dernière page**_, je peux avoir un câlin de vous deux ? _**Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix me faisant acquiescer en même temps que la brune Henry se jetant dans nos bras à toutes les deux éclatant en sanglot me brisant le cœur**_, je… Je suis dé… Désolée d'avoir été au… Aussi méchant avec toi…

- Hey, _**murmura Regina en caressant les cheveux de notre fils**_, tu ne savais pas, ce n'est pas grave ok ? Tu ne savais rien, c'est normal que tu es été méfiant…

_**Me séparant doucement de l'étreinte je me dirigeais doucement en direction de Mary Margareth la prenant par l'épaule.**_

- Suis moi, on va les laisser seuls, _**soufflais-je en la poussant en direction de ma chambre.**_

- Pourquoi Henry pleure comme ça ?

- C'est compliqué, mais pour faire cours j'ai donné à Henry le journal de Regina, que j'ai d'ailleurs trouvée dans ton bureau, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu l'as eu un jour, afin qu'il puisse mieux comprendre sa mère, comme j'ai pu la comprendre grâce à lui et il vient de lire le passage qui explique tout.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le journal de Regina, je peux te l'assurer.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas qui l'a déposé dans mon bureau, mais il n'y était pas avant mon départ en prison.

- Encore un autre mystère à élucider, _**lançais-je en songeant que j'en avais pourtant déjà bien assez…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**La soirée c'était extrêmement bien passée, Mary avait commencé à me croire quand je disais que Regina avait changé et 'Gina elle avait fait énormément d'effort pour ne pas lancer de pic à tout va à celle qui se trouvait être ma mère bien qu'elle ne soit pas au courant…**_

_**C'est donc après cette bonne soirée que je raccompagne Henry et Regina à sa voiture…**_

- Et bien merci encore pour l'invitation, _**me sourit Regina tandis que je dépose un Henry endormit dans sa voiture.**_

- Pas de quoi, c'était plutôt cool et puis j'aime bien passez des moments avec toi, qui l'aurait crue hein ?

- C'est vrai, on était plutôt à savoir quand on allait se battre et pourquoi, il y a encore une semaine et maintenant on passe presque toutes nos journées ensemble, c'est dingue.

- Et ça te gène ? _**Me demanda-t-elle avec la même moue adorable qu'elle avait toujours sur ses lèvres quand elle avait peur de la réponse à sa question.**_

- Non bien sûr que non, ça me plait même.

- Moi aussi_**, m'avoua-t-elle finalement, ses joues prenant une teinte pivoine bien que je n'en sois pas vraiment sûre, la luminosité à cette heure-ci n'était pas la meilleure.**_

- Bon et bien à demain ? _**Soufflais-je avec interrogation attendant**_ _**qu'elle me dise si oui ou non nous allions nous voir demain.**_

- A demain, _**m'assura-t-elle,**_ je passerais te voir au bureau demain, j'ai peut-être une idée pour faire avancer l'enquête sur Gold.

- Ok, _**souris-je**_, je vais finir par te nommer Shérif adjointe si tu continues à m'aider.

- Pourquoi pas, ça n'a pas l'air bien compliquée, _**me répondit-elle un sourire moqueur sur le visage me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.**_

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises et fait attention sur la route, _**lui répondis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras la sentant se raidir légèrement avant qu'elle ne se détende, posant un baiser sur sa joue le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper ne m'échappa pas à moi.**_

- Promis, _**m'assura-t-elle**_, et toi, essayes de ne pas te casser une jambe en retournant à l'appartement.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre ! _**M'exclamais-je en me séparant d'elle partant**_ _**dans la direction opposé pour rejoindre l'appartement agitant ma main dans sa direction pour lui dire au revoir sa réponse ne tardant pas à venir…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, alors vous avez kiffée ? J'espère que oui, comme vous pouvez le voir il y a un rapprochement à la fin avec Emma qui fait la bise à Regina.**_

_**J'espère que vous trouvez ça bien, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas coller avec le caractère de Regina et celui d'Emma, bon surtout avec celui de Regina parce que je le trouve vachement plus complexe que celui de notre Blondie international.**_

_**Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup pour le 17 parce que j'ai un passage que j'hésite à laisser comme ça, alors si vous trouvez Regina trop gentille c'est le moment de me le dire !**_

_**Sooo je vais vous laisser !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	17. Kathryn est peut être en vie

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
Moi ça va pas trop mal, comme nous sommes samedi je vous publie le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que j'ai un peu galérer pour l'écrire, comme le 18 et le 19 d'ailleurs.**_

_**Mais bon ils sont écrit et vous pourrez bientôt les lire, en attendant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre-ci, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos nombreuses reviews !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le lendemain se fut les yeux encore à moitié fermé par la fatigue que je pénétrais dans le commissariat, allumant mon ordinateur en même temps que j'appuyais sur la touche répondeur afin d'entendre les deux messages que m'affichait le répondeur.**_

''_Bonjour Shérif Swan, je souhaiterais que vous me rappeliez, les analyses complémentaire que vous avez demandé vienne d'arriver.''_

''_Salut Emma, c'est Ruby, je sais que tu es très occupé avec Regina Mills en ce moment, mais ça serait cool si tu pouvais prendre ta pause ce midi avec moi, ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas discuté toutes les deux, bref, rappelle moi''_

_**Décidant de commencer par rappeler le labo j'appuyais sur la touche un et deux avant d'appuyer**_ _**sur le bouton dièse.**_

- Laboratoire d'analyse de StoryBrooke, je vous écoute ?

- Bonjour, ici le Shérif Swan, vous avez dit que vous aviez les résultats d'analyses que je vous avais demandé.

- Bien sûr, nous avons refait les analyses ADN et le résultat est plutôt surprenant, il semblerait que le cœur ne soit même pas un cœur humain, mais un cœur animal.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis, ce qui veut dire que rien ne prouve que Madame Nolan ai été tué, elle pourrait très bien être en vie.

- Ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle, je vous remercie encore, bonne journée à vous.

- Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi Shérif.

_**Raccrochant, je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'afficher**_ _**sur mon visage, bien que Kathryn et moi n'étions pas très proche je savais qu'elle était une amie de Regina, sûrement l'une des seules avec moi-même et j'étais heureuse d'avoir une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Mais avant cela je composais le numéro de Ruby…**_

- Hey Blondie, alors tu es libre ce midi ? Pas de dîner avec Regina et Henry ?

- Je suis libre et je te promets de ne pas te faire faux bon, en faites j'aimerais parler de certaine chose avec toi, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton avis.

- Ok, alors à ce midi.

- A ce midi Rub', _**lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher.**_

_**Soupirant je me levais de mon bureau, le faites que Kathryn soit vivante**_ _**était une bonne chose, mais quelqu'un c'était donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'on l'a croit morte et j'étais prête à parier que Gold était derrière tout ça et si les contre-analyses étaient revenue aussi différente que les premières c'est surement parce qu'il n'avait pas été avertis qu'elles allaient être faites…**_

_**Sortant mon téléphone portable je me décidais à appeler Regina pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais à croire qu'elle avait anticipé mon appel puisque la porte du poste s'ouvrit sur la brune qui me sourit se dirigeant tranquillement dans ma direction tandis que je me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras en lui faisant la bise, j'étais encore stupéfaite qu'elle me laisse faire, j'aurais fait ça il y a une semaine je me serais certaine prit une baffe dont je me serais bien rappelé.**_

- J'allais t'appeler, _**lui avouais-je en lui montrant mon téléphone que je tenais toujours entre**_ _**mes mains.**_

- Comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent, _**sourit-elle en prenant place sur l'une des chaises se trouvant devant mon bureau tandis que je prenais place sur la seconde**_, alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- J'ai reçu les contre-analyses que j'avais demandé et le retour et assez… Comment dire… Je dirais assez surprenant.

- Surprenant ? Dans quel sens ?

- Ce n'est pas le cœur de Kathryn.

- Vraiment ? _**Me demanda-t-elle surprise**_, mais alors à qui appartient-il ?

- A un animal, je n'ai pas demandé lequel, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas celui de Kathryn.

- Bien, alors ça veut dire que Gold essaye de me piéger, _**lança Regina en commençant à tourner en rond dans la pièce**_, ou alors c'est pour me faire passer un message.

- Comment ça ? _**Demandais-je un peu perdue.**_

- Tu as lu le livre d'Henry en entier ? Tu sais ce qu'à ramener le chasseur quand je lui avais demandé le cœur de Snow.

- Un cœur de biche ou un truc dans ce genre non ?

- C'est ça.

- Et Gold sait qui tu es vraiment ?

- Bien sûr qu'il le sait, c'est lui qui a créé cette malédiction, il y a bien sûr mit une sorte de clause pour ne pas perdre la mémoire, il est loin, même très loin d'être stupide. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, j'ai un plan, j'y ai pensé au bureau hier après-midi, mais je ne voulais pas en parler devant Snow, elle n'aurait pas compris… Il va juste falloir que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup-là et que tu ne me juges pas aussi… J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière et…

- 'Gina, _**soufflais-je en m'approchant d'elle la prenant par l'épaule afin de la faire asseoir sur la**_ _**chaise à côté de la mienne**_, je ne t'ai jamais jugée et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Alors explique-moi.

- Je suppose que tu connais l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête ?

- Hum… La version de Disney bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Et bien je vais te raconter la vrai version, _**me répondit-elle**_, Belle était la fille d'un noble du royaume qui se battait à ce moment-là contre les géants. Ils perdaient tous les jours un peu plus de terrain, alors ils ont demandé de l'aide à Rumpelstiltskin qui a accepté en échange de Belle…

- Il a échangé un être humain contre un service ?

- Il voulait bien récupérer le bébé de Cendrillon, je ne vois pas ce que cela a de si choquant, _**rétorqua Regina**_, et puis ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que moi j'ai pu faire…

- Sauf que toi tu les regrettes, enfin la plupart de ses choses, lui ne regrettes rien, il ne pense qu'à son propre intérêt et n'aime personne d'autre que lui.

- Tu as peut-être raison, _**me répondit-elle un léger sourire triste sur le visage qui me fit mal au cœur, je détestais la voir comme ça, mais c'est aussi l'un de ses moments où je comprenais pourquoi je l'appréciait autant, malgré tout ce que voulais nous faire croire ce bouquin remplit de foutaise que Mary avait donné à Henry, Regina était humaine et avait un cœur. Un cœur qui avait été mainte fois maltraité certes, mais un cœur quand même, attrapant l'une de ses mains je la serrais doucement entre les miennes lui montrant ainsi que j'étais toujours là pour elle et que je ne comptais pas partir.**_

- J'ai raison, maintenant et si tu m'expliquais la suite ?

- Rumpelstiltskin est rapidement tombé amoureux de Belle, je pense même qu'elle était son True Love tu sais, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait par la suite.

- Et qu'as-tu fait ?

- Quand il n'a plus voulu la garder en cage il a décidé de la relâcher, c'est là que j'interviens, j'étais dans ma période : personne ne doit avoir plus de pouvoir que moi et surtout pas celui qui m'a tout appris, l'élève qui dépasse le maître ou quelque chose du genre, alors j'ai voulu en finir avec ses pouvoirs et j'ai découvert que l'amour pouvait enlever ses pouvoirs au Dark-One. Donc je me suis débrouillée pour rencontrer Belle, je lui ai mise des idées en tête, j'étais vraiment douée pour ça à l'époque et elle a fait exactement ce que je lui avais suggéré, mais Rumpel' est loin d'être stupide et a très vite compris que j'étais derrière tout ça et l'a renvoyé de chez lui. Bien plus tard je l'ai retrouvée et enfermée dans l'une des plus hautes tours de mon château et quand la malédiction a été jetée je me suis débrouillée pour qu'elle le soit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sous terre, en dessous de l'hôpital.

- Et à quoi peut nous servir Belle si Gold ne voulait plus d'elle ?

- Il croit qu'elle est morte, peut après qu'il l'est virée de chez lui je suis passé et lui ai dit que son père l'avait tué parce qu'elle avait pactisé avec l'ennemie, alors qu'en faites c'était moi qui la détenait.

- Et tu penses qu'il l'aime encore ?

- J'en suis persuadé, il a gardé la tasse qu'elle avait ébréchée.

- Oh, alors il est encore vraiment accro, _**soufflais-je.**_

- Il l'est oui, _**m'assura-t-elle.**_

- Et donc on fait quoi ? On échange Belle contre Kathryn et ta clé ?

- On pourrait faire ça, mais il a voulu jouer avec nos nerfs alors je propose de jouer avec lui aussi, afin de pouvoir nous en débarrasser une fois pour toute, en l'envoyant derrière les barreaux.

- Et qu'elle est ton plan ?

- Si Gold retrouvait Belle dans la forêt, il l'emmènerait partout avec lui non ?

- Je suppose oui, je ne te suis pas totalement là.

- Attends, tu vas comprendre, _**me sourit-elle en libérant sa main d'entre les miennes afin de fouiller dans son sac librement en sortant une seringue**_.

- Tu veux la tuer ? La droguer ?

- Non, rien de tout ça, je veux lui injecter un mouchard afin de pouvoir la suivre partout où elle ira.

- Oh, et ce n'est pas douloureux ?

- Non, on l'endort avant et on lui injecte, elle ne sentira rien, je ne lui ferai pas de mal intentionnellement, ou tout du moins je ne lui en ferai plus.

- Je sais, _**la rassurais-je en reprenant sa main dans la mienne.**_

- Tu es bien la seule à le penser.

- Parce que personne ne te connais comme moi je te connais et puis je ne suis pas vraiment la seule, Henry croit en toi aussi.

- C'est gentille d'essayer de me rassurer.

- Pas de quoi, _**jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, je remarquais que cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous parlions, le temps passait toujours tellement vite avec elle…,**_ bon faut qu'on se dépêche de mettre ça au point, je dois rejoindre Rub' dans une heure pour le déjeuner.

- Oh…, je croyais que l'on mangerait ensemble, _**souffla la brune en faisant une moue attristée vraiment adorable, tant et si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :**_

- Je te réserve ma soirée, ce soir je mange avec toi et Henry, on pourrait même aller au cinéma et aller se promener ensuite sur la plage tous les 3, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que ça me parait pas mal, _**me sourit-elle.**_

- Alors c'est ce que nous ferons, _**lançais-je**_, en attendant on va se concentrer sur notre super plan pour coincer Gold.

- Ok, alors laisse-moi tout t'expliquer en détail_**, me répondit Regina en se penchant légèrement afin de poser son coude sur la table se lançant dans l'explication des derniers détails de son plan…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dans le prochain vous pourrez voir Emma se confier à Ruby à propos de ses sentiments pour Regina, mais je n'en dit pas plus.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon chapitre, sur ceux, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,  
Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	18. Confession au petit chaperon rouge

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, perso ça va super.**_

_**Je sais que le chapitre aurait dû être publié samedi, mais j'ai pris un peu de retard, néanmoins j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews et en particulier celle de RedSnow1, dans le genre reviews de malade et qui remotive on ne peut pas faire mieux, alors merci.**_

_**Sur ceux, je me tais et je vous laisse lire !**_

_**Sooo, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**J'avais quitté le bureau et donc Regina aux alentours de midi, prenant la direction du Granny ou je retrouvais Ruby qui m'attendait devant les portes, un panier entre les mains ce qui me fit pouffer de dire, il ne lui manquait plus que la cape rouge pour qu'elle soit un véritable petit-chaperon rouge.**_

- Re-Salut Blondie ! _**S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers moi,**_ le maire n'a pas boudée quand tu lui as dit que ne mangerais pas avec elle ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à croire qu'elle va bouder si ça ne va pas comme elle veut. C'est une personne normale, une adulte, comme toi et moi.

- Mais il faut avouer qu'elle est loin d'être facile, tu l'as déjà vue sourire ou se relâcher toi ?

- En faites, oui, _**lui répondis-je ce qui sembla la surprendre.**_

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, regarde, _**lançais-je en sortant mon téléphone, montrant une photo d'hier soir sur laquelle se trouvait Regina et Henry en train de rire.**_

- Ce n'est pas elle, le maire à une jumelle gentille et tu l'as simplement retrouvée.

- Même pas. Elle l'est, gentille, bon peut être pas avec tout le monde, mais avec Henry et moi elle l'est. Elle essaye vraiment de faire des efforts tu sais.

- Je veux bien te croire, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de preuve autre que ta parole et cette photo, ça ne pouvait être qu'un moment d'égarement après tout.

- Attends_**, rétorquais-je en fouillant dans mon téléphone lui faisant défiler plusieurs photos qu'Henry avait prises à notre insu pendant notre sortie au parc de dimanche.**_

- Tu l'as tient par la main ?! _**S'exclama Ruby faisant se retourner une ou deux personnes dans la rue dans laquelle nous marchions.**_

- Tu ne veux pas non plus un mégaphone ? Rub' soit discrète s'il te plait_**, l'implorais-je.**_

- Pour… Oh, _**souffla-t-elle**_, Oh…, _**répéta-t-elle tandis que nous pénétrions dans la forêt,**_ tu l'aimes bien, même plus que bien, tu ressens quelque chose pour elle pas vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens, _**lui avouais-je en me posant sur le tronc qui nous servait généralement de banc quand nous venions ici, prenant ma tête entre mes mains**_, je sais juste que j'aime bien être avec elle, je me sens bien quand elle est là, j'ai envie de sourire dès qu'elle sourit, quand elle pleure… J'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur se briser en millier de morceaux et quand je dois la laisser repartir chez elle, j'ai cette foutu impression qu'on m'arracher un morceau de moi et le pire c'est quand quelqu'un dit ou fit quelque chose qui lui est préjudiciable, là, j'ai envie de frapper…

- Tu es totalement atteinte, _**sourit amusé la brune à mes côtés, me faisant froncer les sourcils.**_

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Oh crois-moi, tu es totalement in-love de Regina Mills, maintenant reste à savoir si c'est réciproque. Comment réagit-elle avec toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est 'Gina, je ne sais jamais ce qu'elle pense vraiment, elle est toujours un peu mystérieuse, même si sa carapace disparait de plus en plus en ma présence.

- Moi je pense qu'elle t'aime bien, _**me répondit Ruby**_, sinon elle ne prendrait pas la peine d'être gentille avec toi.

- Elle m'a avouée qu'elle avait fait ça pour Henry au départ et que finalement ce n'était pas si mal de trainer avec moi, _**lui répondis-je tandis que mon téléphone sonnait, un message de Regina.**_

- C'est qui ? _**Demanda la brune en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.**_

- Regina, _**souris-je en ouvrant le message, mon sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de la lecture.**_

- Elle te dit quoi ?

- Elle me demande si elle doit venir me chercher quelque part pour notre… Réunion de cette après-midi.

- Elle en pince pour toi aussi, _**lança en chantonnant Ruby.**_

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? C'est juste un petit message.

- Tu as déjà vue Regina Mills se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Henry toi ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait mignonne, _**soufflais-je alors me rappelant de ce moment qui c'était déroulé il y a quelques jours, mais que j'avais mis de côté après sa disparition.**_

- Vraiment ? Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Rien, elle s'est enfuie sans que je n'aie eu le temps de la retenir et après ça elle n'en a plus reparlé, _**lui répondis-je**_, et je n'ai pas voulu l'embêter avec ça quand je l'ai retrouvé, surtout avec tout ce qu'elle a pu me confier ce jour-là.

- Si elle en est à te confier des trucs c'est qu'elle ressent vraiment quelque chose pour toi. Elle t'a confié quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir te le dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout StoryBrooke soit au courant.

- Tu me crois vraiment comme ça ? Sympa…

- Je dis juste que si je te le dis tu vas le dire à Mary, qui va le dire à Ashley, qui va le dire à quelqu'un elle aussi et ainsi de suite, bref ça va faire le tour de StoryBrooke.

- Et si je te promets de n'en parler à personne. Genre vraiment personne.

- Laisse-moi répondre à 'Gina et je t'expliquerais les grandes lignes ensuite, mais tu dois vraiment me promettre de n'en parler à personne, je risquerais de la perdre et ça je ne me le permettrais jamais.

- Promis, jurée, crachée, enfin je cracherais bien, mais ça serait moyen.

- Effectivement_**, répondis-je en cliquant sur répondre, lui envoyant un rapide message lui expliquant ou nous nous trouvions et l'heure à laquelle elle pouvait venir si elle le souhaitait, sa réponse ne tardant pas à venir sous la forme d'un ok et d'un ''tu as le bonjour d'Henry'', bonjour auquel je répondis par la même chose avant de me concentrer sur la brune à mes côtés qui attendait visiblement mon explication**_, elle aimait quelqu'un, ils étaient même fiancé en secret et il a été tué par quelqu'un qui lui était proche parce qu'une autre personne en qui elle croyait pouvoir avoir confiance à trahis son secret et elle a été obligée d'épouser un homme qui était plus vieux que son propre père.

- Ben ça alors… Si je m'attendais à un truc de ce genre… Ca explique pourquoi elle est toujours en colère… Mais pourquoi n'en a-t-elle jamais parlé ? On aurait compris, on aurait été plus cool avec elle.

- Tu vois Regina arriver et dire salut venez je vais vous raconter mon histoire toi ? Moi non… Elle est entourée par une sorte de mur en béton armé qui n'est pas du genre à se fissure facilement et tu sais tout comme moi qu'il lui faut un moment pour faire confiance aux autres, je me trouve vraiment chanceuse qu'elle est décidée de me faire confiance et de me parler de sa vie d'avant. Parce qu'elle est vraiment adorable quand elle le veut tu sais.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça n'empêche, Regina Mills adorable.

- Peut-être un jour Rub', peut-être un jour, _**souris-je en attrapant l'un des sandwichs que me tendait Ruby…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Les sandwichs de Ruby étaient comme toujours à ce damner et ne parlons pas de ce clafoutis à la cerise dont j'étais en train de finir ma part avec un peu de mal je devais bien l'avouer…**_

- Rub', il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de me gaver à chaque fois que je mange avec toi ou je risque de ne plus rentrer dans mes jeans.

- Oh pauvre de toi, _**se moqua la brune en me tapant l'épaule tandis que je lui tirais la langue.**_

- Emma ? _**Retentit une voix que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre, Regina.**_

- Par ici, _**lançais-je suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse s'orienter grâce à ma voix tandis que je me levais afin de l'accueillir un léger sourire en place sur mes lèvres**_, re, _**dis-je en la voyant apparaitre essayant de ne pas tomber avec ses talons.**_

- Re, bonjour Miss Lucas, _**lança poliment la brune en souriant.**_

- Attend, je vais t'aider, _**répliquais-je en approchant d'elle afin de l'attraper par la taille pour la stabiliser un sourire apparaissant sur son visage en guise de remerciement.**_

- Bonjour madame le Maire, _**parla finalement Ruby**_, votre matinée c'est bien passé ?

- Très bien merci, _**répondit légèrement surprise la brunette à laquelle j'étais presque collée son parfum entrant dans mes poumons m'apaisant**_, et vous ?

- Bien merci.

- Tu veux du clafoutis ? Rub' en a encore fit de trop et si je mange ne serais-ce qu'une bouché supplémentaire je vais exploser.

- Et je ne voudrais définitivement pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, _**s'amuse Regina en s'asseyant sur le morceau de bois à mes côtés tandis que j'enlevais mon bras du bas de son dos avec regret perdant sa chaleur.**_

- C'est ça fou-toi de moi Regina Mills !

- Ce n'est pas mon genre voyons Emma Swan_**, lança-t-elle en touchant le bout de mon nez avec son doigt sous le regard amusé de Ruby qui mimait derrière son dos avec ses lèvres un ''elle en pince pour toi''.**_

- Alors madame le Maire c'est un oui pour mon clafoutis ? _**Demanda Rub'.**_

- Pourquoi pas, _**répondit-elle en attrapant l'assiette et la cuillère que lui tendait Ruby la remerciant d'un sourire…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? N'hésitez-pas à me laisser une review pour me le dire.**_

_**Le prochain sera le 19 et donc le dernier avant le baiser SQ.**_

_**Oui je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre comme on dit.**_

_**N'empêche je**_ _**flippe de vous le faire lire parce que c'est vraiment le chapitre centrale !**_

_**Bref, je vous laisse !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	19. Mission Gold

_**Hello, hello, malgré l'élimination totalement injuste de Céline et de Ludivine dans The Voice, j'avais promis de publier le chapitre si je passais les 400 followers et avec un peu d'aide d'Amélie des Anges qui en me followant m'a fait gagner une dizaine de followeur, voici la suite.**_

_**Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes tous géniaux, je vous aime !**_

_**Mais bon, je vais arrêter de vous embêter et je vais vous laisser lire, alors bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Nous avions pris la direction de l'hôpital juste après le déjeuner, toujours surprise d'à quel point Regina pouvait s'ouvrir quand elle le voulait, moi qui pensait qu'elle allait remettre son masque en place sur elle avec Ruby dans les parages.**_

_**Quand je l'avais questionnée sur le chemin du retour à la voiture elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle suivait mes conseils pour ce faire apprécier un minimum des habitants de StoryBrooke ce qui m'avait fait sourire, j'aimais ça qu'elle**_ _**fasse attention à ce que je pouvais lui dire**_

_**Se garant sur le parking de l'hôpital je descendis bien vite de la voiture attrapant le sac posé à mes pieds contenant des habits, attendant que Regina me rejoigne afin de prendre la direction de l'hôpital côte à côte, une fois à**_ _**l'intérieur elle m'avait simplement entraînée dans les dédales des cours jusqu'à pousser une porte menant au sous-sol de l'hôpital.**_

- C'est un peu plus loin, _**souffla Regina en pointant la droite recommençant à marcher dans la direction donnée tandis que je me dépêchais de la suivre jusqu'à arriver à une porte devant laquelle elle c'était arrêtée, l'ouvrant, la pièce était plongée dans le noir…**_, Lacey ? _**Retentit à nouveau la voix de la brune tandis qu'une forme au fond de la pièce bougeait, s'avançant dans notre direction.**_

- Oui madame ?

- Nous sortons.

- Vraiment madame ?

- Oui, _**répondit-elle simplement tandis que la forme s'avançait dans notre direction, la lumière du couloir me permettant enfin de voir à**_ _**quoi ressemblait Belle/Lacey, elle était brune, des yeux bleu assez claire, elle était plutôt jolie, enfin je suppose qu'elle le serait beaucoup plus après un passage chez le coiffeur et une bonne douche, mais tout ça allait devoir attendre.**_

- Je crois que tu peux lui donner les habits qui se trouvent dans le sac, il faudrait qu'elle les mette afin de ne pas trop nous faire repérer quand nous la transportons.

_**Acquiesçant j'ouvris le sac en tirant un haut de couleur bleu, du même bleu que ses yeux ainsi qu'un slim noir que je tendis à la brune en face de moi, que Regina ne quittait pas des yeux.**_

- Merci Madame, _**souffla la jeune femme d'une voix vide de toute émotion, qui me fit légèrement froid dans le dos, elle semblait ne ressentir aucune émotion, je crus un instant que Regina lui est volée son cœur, mais je me ressaisis, j'avais assez confiance en elle pour croire qu'elle me l'aurait dit si c'était le cas.**_

- Pas de quoi, _**répondis-je tandis que la voix de Regina retentissait derrière moi.**_

- Tu dois vraiment me trouver ignoble maintenant pas vrai ?

- Le simple fait que tu poses cette question prouve que tu as changé, que tu n'es plus la même personne qui a enfermé Belle ici.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question, _**rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant dans ma direction une moue boudeuse sur le visage.**_

- Tu avais tes raisons d'agir ainsi, tu souffrais et personne n'était là pour soigner ta peine, pour être présent pour toi, donc non je ne te trouve pas ignoble, _**soufflais-je tandis que ses yeux brillaient, comme si elle allait pleurer, détournant le regard elle se reconcentra sur Lacey qui c'était changé.**_

- Je crois que tu peux lui donner les chaussures aussi, _**me dit simplement Regina après une ou deux minutes de silence.**_

- Ok, _**lui répondis-je avant de sortir la paire de ballerine noire du sac que je tenais toujours en main afin que Lacey ne se ballade pas dans tout StoryBrooke pied nue, bien qu'elle ne risque pas de beaucoup se promener avant d'avoir retrouvé Rumple' il ne fallait pas que notre plan pour retrouver Kathryn soit interrompue avant son exécution totale.**_

_**Puis, une fois les chaussures misent nous étions ressortis de l'hôpital le plus discrètement possible, Regina et moi encadrant la jeune femme jusqu'à la voiture de**_ _**la brune dans laquelle nous la fîmes monter prenant la direction de la mairie, les vitres teintées nous protégeant pour la suite de notre plan.**_

_**Puis arrivées à la mairie, nous avions rapidement rejoint le bureau de Regina dans lequel nous nous étions enfermées à double tour afin de ne pas être dérangée pendant l'opération ''Arrêtons Gold''.**_

- Lacey, j'ai une mission à te confier.

- Laquelle madame ?

- Je vais t'endormir et quand tu te réveilleras tout ce que tu auras à faire est de suivre un homme répondant au nom de Monsieur Gold, tu ne devras en aucun cas suivre une autre personne ais-je été claire ?

- Oui madame.

- Tu ne devras parler ni de moi, ni de la jeune femme présente ici avec nous est-ce bien claire ?

- Très claire madame.

- Bien, alors on peut commencer, _**souffla la brune en sortant la seringue endormant la jeune femme…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Pourquoi t'obéis-t-elle aussi bien ? _**Demandais-je en déposant la jeune femme dans la voiture de Regina, rejoignant ma place devant.**_

- Elle a été effacée, _**me répondit-elle en démarrant la voiture.**_

- Effacée ? Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu connais, mais i – 3 ans, il y avait cette série, Dollhouse.

- La maison de poupée… Oh, tu parles de cette série avec ses personnes à qui on efface leur personnalité, leur mémoire, tout ce qui les caractérise.

- Celle-là même. Et bien on peut dire que Belle est une sorte de Dolls.

- Ok, ceci explique cela, je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à regarder des séries TV.

- Quand on habite dans une ville où il ne se passe rien il faut bien s'occuper pendant la journée.

- Pas faux.

- On est arrivée_**, me prévint-elle e sortant de la voiture tandis que j'en sortais à mon tour récupérant Lacey à l'arrière, la callant contre moi avant de suivre Regina dans la forêt qui se trouvait juste derrière chez Gold,**_ tu peux la déposer là_**, me souffla-t-elle en me montrant un coin dégagé**_, Gold pourra la voire de sa fenêtre arrière.

- Ok, alors il ne vaut mieux pas que l'on s'attarde ici, _**répondis-je en attrapant sa main avant de me mettre à courir dans l'autre sens.**_

- Je vais me fouler une cheville Emma si ça continue alors soit gentille ralentis.

- Désolée, _**répondis-je en ralentissant sans lâcher sa main**_, la prochaine fois évite les talons Mademoiselle la Shérif-Adjointe Mills, _**me moquais-je gentiment.**_

- J'y penserais quand j'aurais mon badge et ma paire de menotte Shérif Swan, _**rétorqua-elle avec un léger clin d'œil me faisant imaginer toutes les choses pas très catholique que je pourrais faire avec elle et une paire de menotte…**_

_**Arrivant à la voiture je lâchais sa main avec regret lui ouvrant galamment la portière de son côté.**_

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, donc on est d'accord si je te donne un insigne et une paire de menotte tu consens à porter d'autres chaussures pour nos missions ninja ?

- Je ne vais pas non plus porter les mêmes bottes horribles que tu mets tous les jours ! _**Me répondit-elle légèrement acide.**_

- Sympa pour moi ça, _**répliquais-je avant de faire le tour afin de monter de mon côté.**_

- Je ne disais pas ça méchamment, _**lança-t-elle en démarrant la voiture.**_

- Si tu le dis…

- Oh Emma, tu ne vas pas bouder_**, soupira Regina en engageant la voiture dans le chemin menant à la route.**_

- Peut-être bien que si…, _**rétorquais-je en sortant mes écouteurs les branchant dans mon portable avant de mettre les écouteurs dans mes oreilles laissant Demons d'Imagine Dragons retentir, fermant simplement les**_ _**yeux, il fallait que je prenne 5 minutes pour me recentrer, j'aimais cette femme mais elle pouvait être sacrément casse-pied et complexe quand elle s'y mettais et avec moi qui avait tendance à vouloir péter des plombs pour tout et rien en ce moment, ça n'allait pas aider… Je ne voulais pas lancer des choses que je ne pensais pas, car cela risquait de ne pas être bon …**_

_**Ouvrant finalement les yeux je vis ses prunelles brune me fixer avec inquiétude, je fus même surprise d'y voir une certaine humidité qui me brisa le**_ _**cœur, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure.**_

_**Emmenant délicatement ma main à sa joue je la sentis frissonner**_ _**sous mon touché, sa peau était tellement douce, parfaite, sans aucune imperfection. Essuyant la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, aucun mot ne**_ _**fut échangé entre nous pendant toute la manœuvre.**_

- Je suis désolée, _**soufflais-je finalement**_, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

_**Je la vis secouer la tête et sortir de la voiture, m'empressant de la suivre je réussis à la rattraper à l'intérieur de la mairie, dans le hall plus précisément.**_

_**Attrapant son bras je la fis se retourner glissant la**_ _**main avec laquelle je l'avais attrapée jusqu'à prendre sa main entre la mienne.**_

- Ne t'enfuis pas, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu as fait toi. C'est ce que tu as fait dans la voiture, tu fuyais la conversation.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, j'avais besoin de 5 minutes. Pour me reconcentrer, je sais que je donne l'impression de bien gérer tout ça, mais toute ma vie j'ai cru à certaine chose et voilà que je dois remettre en cause.

- Je suis désolée Emma, j'oublie parfois que tout ceci ne coule pas de source pour tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne t'ai rien dit non plus.

- Alors promets-moi de m'en parler les prochaines fois, de ne plus tout garder pour toi.

- Promis.

- Allez, suis-moi, on a des déplacements à suivre, _**lança-t-elle en me tirant par la main pour monter les escaliers menant à son bureau…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant le 20**__**ème**__**, j'espère que vous l'avez bien aimez !**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires, le 20 dans une petite semaine à moins que vous n'explosiez mon compteur de reviews je pourrais vous le publier plus tôt, c'est à vous de voir.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse je retourne à The Voice !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	20. First Kiss

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi bof, mais bon j'en ai marre d'être harcelée sur twitter parce que soit disant je mets trop longtemps pour poster un chapitre alors le voici, vous ne pourrez pas dire que c'était long, personnellement je trouve qu'une semaine entre chaque publication ce n'est pas si mal.**_

_**Néanmoins je tenais quand même à remercier les personnes qui me mette des reviews, vous êtes géniaux, vous n'avez pas à prendre pour une ou deux personnes qui me pompent l'air.**_

_**Ce chapitre devait être plus long, mais j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux parties, si vous voulez vous plaindre c'est les personnes dont je parle au-dessus qu'il faut aller voir.**_

_**Bref, je vais arrêter de râler, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça.**_

_**Alors je vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Henry, Ruby et leurs idées farfelue, songeais-je en sonnant à la porte de 'Gina attendant qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir tout en repensant à ce qui avait menée à cette soirée…**_

_**Flash-Back**__** :**_

_**En pleine surveillance de Lacey qui c'était mise à bouger il y a une petite heure, Regina et moi-même avions dû faire appel à Ruby pour aller chercher Henry.**_

_**C'est donc en courant qu'il entra dans le bureau, suivit par ma meilleure amie…**_

- Hey gamin, c'était bien l'école ?

- Super, dites mamans, vous pensez que je peux manger chez Ruby ce soir ? Elle va faire du chinois, et puis comme ça vous pourrez manger ensemble toutes les deux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Mais si tu es sûre Emma, _**rétorqua la brune en me faisant les gros yeux.**_

- Mais oui tu es sûre maman, _**ajouta Henry en me regardant avec un sourire amusé.**_

- Rub' arrête de déteindre sur notre fils, _**maugréais-je en croisant les bras faisant pouffer de rire les 3 personnes présentes autour de moi.**_

- Aurais-tu peur de manger avec moi Emma ? _**Demanda finalement Regina avec le même sourire amusé qu'arborait Henry quelques secondes auparavant.**_

- Pas du tout ! Je te ferais dire qu'on a déjà passé plus de deux petites heures ensemble, un repas ça ne me fais pas peur, je suis courageuse moi.

- Alors prouve-le, _**répondit Ruby avec un énorme sourire, fière d'avoir réussie à me**_ _**coincer.**_

- Très bien, ce soir on mange toutes les deux, tout le monde est content ?

- Assez oui, _**rétorquèrent Henry et Ruby dans un même ensemble**_, on a réservé dans un restaurant, vous allez voir c'est super.

- Je préfère faire à manger Miss Lucas si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, d'ailleurs je vais aller m'en occuper dès maintenant, je vous dépose Henry dans une petite heure ? Il faut qu'il fasse ses devoirs, _**sourit Regina en attrapant sa veste et son sac.**_

- Je peux m'en occuper si vous le souhaitez et appelez-moi Ruby.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, dans ce cas appelez-moi Regina.

- Ok, bon tu viens Henry, on va venir à bout de tes devoirs.

- J'arrive ! _**S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se dépêchant de nous embrasser rejoignant Ruby à l'entré, partant**_ _**avec elle non sans nous avoir lancé un**_, amusez-vous bien et essayez de ne pas vous entretuer.

- On fera le nécessaire…

_**Fin du Flash-Back…**_

_**Sortant de mes pensées à l'ouverture de la porte j'eu tout le mal du monde à ne pas lâcher un waouh, elle était habillée d'une robe noir sans manche, une ceinture dorée autour de la taille faisant ressortir sa svelte silhouette, elle était à tomber par terre et pour couronner le tout ses talons d'au moins 10 centimètres de hauteur la faisait être plus grande que moi d'au moins 5 centimètres et donnait l'impression que ces jambes étaient interminable, tenait-elle à me tuer ? Elle était parfaite.**_

- Hey, _**souris-je en essayant d'éviter à mon regard de descendre en dessous de son menton, focus Emma, me disputais-je mentalement.**_

- Salut, j'espère que tu aimes le Saumon.

- J'aime le saumon en surgelé, alors je pense que le tiens je vais l'adorer.

- Alors tout va bien, _**souffla-t-elle en me laissant entrer me conduisant dans la cuisine ou nous attendait deux verres et une bouteille de vin**_, je te laisse l'ouvrir, je vais sortir le plat du four.

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je en attrapant le tire-bouchon qu'elle me tendait m'en servant pour ouvrir la bouteille.**_

- Henry est entre de bonne main avec Ruby ? Tu es sûr de cela ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas et je sais que cela ne te rassurera pas, mais Mary est là-bas aussi avec elle.

- Tu as raison ça ne me rassures pas plus que ça, _**lança-t-elle me faisant rire légèrement**_, quoi ?

- Tu continues à dire que tu n'as pas confiance en elle, mais tu as fait d'elle une institutrice, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre là.

- Je n'avais pas prévue d'avoir un enfant un jour, puisque je ne pouvais pas en avoir.

- Oh, tu es stérile ?

- Je ne l'étais pas au départ, mais j'ai fait une fausse couche et ça a entrainé des complications et je le suis devenue, il n'y a pas vraiment de médecin dans le monde enchanté. C'est l'une des nombreuses choses qui m'a fait sombrer dans la magie noire, après la mort de Daniel, voilà que je perdais ma fille…

- Une fille ?

- Oui, c'est ce que m'avait dit la fée bleu. J'avais prévue de l'appeler Eleanor.

- Eleanor ? J'aime beaucoup.

- Moi aussi, même si le roi Leopold ne l'aimait pas beaucoup…

- Attends… Maintenant que j'y pense… Si tu étais enceinte c'est que tu avais couché avec ce type qui avait plus de deux fois ton âge ? _**Demandais-je avec incrédulité.**_

- Crois-tu que j'ai eu le choix ?! _**S'exclama Regina me fixant, la tristesse se reflétant dans son regard noisette.**_

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser_**, soufflais-je en m'approchant d'elle pour attraper sa main entre les deux miennes.**_

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… On peut passer à table ?_** Lança-t-elle en se dégageant attrapant le plat afin de l'emmener sur la table.**_

- 'Gina tu peux arrêter de te refermer avec moi tu le sais ?

- Désolée… Système de défense. Il est en place depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai du mal à le baisser.

- Pas grave, tu ne peux pas y arriver en un peu plus d'une semaine, mais je vais t'aider à y arriver, je te le promets, _**lui assurais-je en lui tendant un verre de vin.**_

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tellement à m'aider.

- Parce que je tiens à toi, _**répondis-je simplement tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte pivoine avant qu'elle n'avale une gorgée de vin me faisant sourire, j'étais en paix**_ _**avec mes sentiments depuis ma discussion avec Ruby.**_

- Ce n'est pas marrant Em'.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était marrant, je me disais juste que tu étais adorable à rougir comme ça.

- Je suis loin d'être adorable crois-moi.

- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu l'es, _**souris-je à nouveau la faisant lever les yeux au ciel, prenant place à la table tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face de moi.**_

- Du nouveau avec Belle ?

- Ils ont bougé peut après que tu sois partie, dans une partie au nord de la ville, j'ai prévue d'aller voir demain ce qu'ils y ont fait, je pense qu'il a dû cacher Kathryn dans le coin

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, _**rétorquais-je faisant sourire Regina.**_

- Si tu le dis, alors on mange avant que ça ne soit froid.

- Ca marche, _**lui souris-je en lui tendant mon assiette…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Après le dîner nous nous étions installées dans le canapé, nous avions enlevé nos chaussures afin de nous mettre à l'aise…**_

- Tu plaisantes ? _**Demandais-je morte de rire la fixant tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée de cidre.**_

- Du tout et crois moi, j'espère qu'il ne recommencera jamais ses expériences, courir après ses grenouilles dans toute la maison n'a pas été de tout repos.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça, te voir courir après des grenouilles, je visualise vraiment très, très bien la scène...

- Très drôle Emma, en tout cas depuis ça il n'y a pas eu une seule bestiole dans cette maison.

- Vraiment ? Et il n'en a jamais voulu ?

- Si, il voulait un chat l'année dernière pour Noël.

- Et il ne l'a pas eu je suppose…

- Et puis quoi encore ? Pour qu'il fasse ses griffes sur mon canapé en cuir et sur ma tapisserie ?

- C'est un petit chat 'Gina pas une arme de destruction massive, je vais le lui offrir ce chat moi, _**répliquais-je tandis que la brune en face de moi me lançait l'un de ses regards noir, pour la forme surtout parce qu'elle savait bien qu'ils ne me faisaient plus ni chaud ni froid depuis longtemps**_, et puis c'est tout bénef' pour toi si tu acceptes et que tu participes avec moi à l'achat. Alors pense-y.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Promis ?

- Promis, _**acquiesça-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire s'installait sur mes lèvres la faisant pouffer de rire,**_ tu sais, je commencer à me demander si ce n'est pas à toi que cela ferait le plus plaisir.

- C'est juste que… J'ai toujours voulu avoir un animal de compagnie, mais en famille d'accueil c'est un peu compliqué, j'aimerais juste qu'Henry n'en soit pas privé lui aussi.

- Je te promets d'y réfléchir.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

- Je vais rentrer, il commencer à se faire tard, _**soufflais-je avant de me lever du canapé**_, j'ai passé une superbe soirée en tout cas.

- Moi aussi, _**me répondit-elle en se levant à son tour se mordant la lèvre inférieur.**_

- Un problème ? _**Demandais-je en lui attrapant la main.**_

- J'ai très envie de faire quelque chose, mais j'ai peur des possibles conséquences…

- Des conséquences ? De ma réaction ?

- En autre… Et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer et ça me fait… Peur…, _**avoua-t-elle.**_

- 'Gina, si tu n'essayes pas, si tu ne prends jamais de risque dans ta vie tu passeras ton temps à penser à ce que tu auras pu gagner en le faisant. Alors fait ce que tu as envie de…

_**Et elle le fit, elle posa avec une avidité certaine ses lèvres sur les miennes, attrapant un bout du tissus de ma robe afin de me rapprocher d'elle ne me laissant aucune chance de la repousser, en même temps je n'en avais vraiment pas envie, lui rendant**_ _**son étreinte je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant au maximum de moi tandis qu'une onde de choc sortant de nos deux poitrines me faisait reculer de plusieurs pas…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, le baiser SQ est arrivé, alors ? Pas trop nul ? Je veux votre avis, la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine normalement, quel jour je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra de quand j'aurais le temps, parce que cette semaine j'ai mes devoirs à faire et je dois réviser pour le deuxième BTS Blanc de l'année, bref, ça va être chiant…**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	21. Malédiction Brisée

_**Hello, hello, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va mieux que la dernière fois, vos 16 reviews, m'ont vraiment, vraiment boostée, vous êtes incroyable !  
Avec toutes ses reviews vous avez bien mérité cette partie, bon elle est plus petite que la précédente, mais il faut comprendre qu'elle devait normalement être inclus au chapitre précédent, c'est pour ça.**_

_**Mais bon je vais arrêter mon speech et je vous laisse lire !**_

_**Alors bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

- 'Gina ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- La… La malédiction, je crois qu'elle est détruite…

- Mais… Comment ?

- Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose assez puissante pour la détruire comme ça… Un baiser de True Love.

- Alors ça voudrait dire que… Toi et moi ?

- Je… Je crois… Il me semble que c'est de nous qu'est sortie ce… Truc…

- Ouai, _**soufflais-je en me rapprochant à nouveau de Regina la prenant dans mes bras en la voyant trembler et je savais très bien pourquoi, elle avait peur pour sa vie, pour celle d'Henry et même peut-être pour la mienne**_, ce que je t'ai dit, je le pense toujours et encore plus maintenant, il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un s'en prendre à mon True Love, s'il quelqu'un veut ne serais-ce que toucher l'un de tes cheveux il devra me passer sur le corps.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser te mettre en danger pour que tu puisses me protéger, il en est hors de question.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser le choix 'Gina ? Tu es mon True Love, mon âme sœur, sinon comme tu l'as dit se sort n'aurait jamais pu être brisé et je tiens à toi, je t'aime, _**soufflais-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains afin de pouvoir l'embrasser, mais je n'en eu pas le**_ _**temps puisque mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche. M'empressant de le sortir je regardais de qui venais l'appel.**_

- Qui est-ce ? _**Demanda craintivement Regina.**_

- C'est Ruby, _**lui répondis-je en appuyant sur la touche verte de mon téléphone, acceptant l'appel mettant mon téléphone sur haut-parleur tout de suite après afin que la brune devant moi puisse entendre elle aussi.**_

- Emma, tu es encore avec elle ?

- Si tu parles de 'Gina bien sûr que je suis encore avec elle. Et je ne compte pas la quitter de sitôt.

- Ok, je vais passer sur le faites qu'elle soit la méchante reine parce que tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais, donc ça veut dire qu'elle a un minimum changée. Et je pense bien que cette malédiction ne s'est pas brisé sans l'intervention d'un baiser de True Love, donc je vais seulement te conseiller d'aller la mettre à l'abri au plus vite, ils sont tous en route pour la tuer.

- Merci de nous prévenir Rub' je te revaudrais ça et merci de ne pas la condamner je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Pas de quoi et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Henry je le garde avec moi, personne ne l'approchera temps que toi ou Regina ne serez pas venue le chercher.

- Merci Rub', faut qu'on y aille, dès que je suis sûre que Regina est en sécurité je viens le chercher.

- De rien, bye Blondie.

- Bye Rub'_**, lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher**_, tu penses que l'on pourrait te cacher dans ton caveau ?

- Oui, j'ai une sorte de pièce secrète à laquelle moi seule peut accéder pas très loin de la salle du cercueil de Daniel.

- Ok, alors on y va maintenant, _**lançais-je en attrapant sa main la trainant à ma suite dans le couloir d'entrée lâchant sa main pour enfiler mes chaussures et ma veste tandis qu'elle faisait pareille de son côté.**_

_**Reprenant sa main j'ouvris la porte faisant un rapide état des lieux, personne encore, mais dans moins d'une demi-heure ça ne risquerait plus d'être le cas, les points**_ _**lumineux au loin ne trompait personne.**_

_**Des lampes ou des torches peut-être, étais-ce ce qu'ils lui réservaient ? Voulaient-ils la brûler ? Comme une vulgaire sorcière ?**_

- Suis-moi, _**soufflais-je**_, on va y aller à pied, la voiture ferait trop de bruit et je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

- Tu es sûre que nous aurons le temps de nous y rendre ? Tu devrais me laisser, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, je ne te laisserais pas, il en est hors de question. Alors maintenant tu te dépêches de me suivre, parce que s'il le faut je te porterais je me menotterais à toi, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse. On va courir, comme au parc, tu te souviens ? _**Lui demandais-je tandis qu'elle acquiesçait un léger sourire sur le visage.**_

- Oui je me rappelle, j'avais fini pied nue.

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas remis tes talons de début de soirée, _**lui répondis-je avant de me mettre à courir, 'Gina me suivant sans en avoir vraiment le choix puisque je tenais toujours sa main.**_

- Tu me crois assez stupide pour prendre la fuite en talons ?

- Je sais juste que tu aimes être élégante en toute circonstance.

- je peux très bien rester élégante en ballerine Honey.

- Honey ? C'est nouveau ça ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Je peux revenir à Em' si c'est le cas.

- Non… Non, ça me va, _**lui assurais-je en jetant un coup d'œil derrière nous ne voyant plus d'autre lumière que celle des lampadaires, pénétrant dans le cimetière nous nous dirigeâmes en direction du caveau des Mills,**_ on y est presque, je descends avec toi, le temps que je sois sûr que tu sois bien installée et que je sache ou te retrouver pour t'emmener à manger.

- Je te préviens, hors de question que je mange des surgelés, _**rétorqua-t-elle en faisant une légère moue que je qualifierais de totalement adorable avant d'ouvrir la porte du caveau me laissant passer devant elle sans lâcher sa main refermant la porte derrière nous.**_

_**Lâchant finalement ma main 'Gina se mit à pousser la tombe de son père.**_

- Attend laisse-moi t'aider, _**soufflais-je en venant à sa rescousse, poussant la tombe en même temps qu'elle réussissant à l'ouvrir.**_

- Passe devant, _**me dit-elle simplement**_, il faut que je passe derrière toi pour pouvoir refermer.

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je en descendant la brune à ma suite, appuyant sur une pierre qui fit se refermer le passage nous plongeants dans le noir, heureusement pour nous je gardais toujours dans ma poche de veste une lampe de poche que j'allumais rapidement tendant ma main libre vers l'arrière afin que Regina puisse s'en saisir, descendant les escaliers, m'arrêtant une fois arrivée en bas,**_ on va pas où ? _**Demandais-je finalement.**_

- Par-là, _**me répondit-elle en pointant nos deux mains jointes vers notre gauche commençant à marcher, m'entrainant dans un sous-terrain jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un cul de sac, mais avec ses quelques jours passés avec elle j'avais appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas se fier au apparence, c'est pour cela que je ne fus même pas surprise quand après qu'elle est posé sa main sur la paroi une porte c'était ouverte dévoilant une pièce finement décorée dans les même ton que son bureau à la mairie**_, elle ne s'ouvre qu'avec moi_**, lança-t-elle,**_ je voulais être sûre d'avoir un endroit où me cacher si ce jour arrivait.

- Ok, alors que faudra-t-il que je t'emmène ? C'est un peu à cause de-moi si tu es obligée de te cacher.

- Honey, ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai voulu t'embrasser et je savais qu'il y avait un risque pour que la malédiction se brise et si c'était à refaire et bien je referais exactement pareille. Après la mort de Daniel je ne pensais plus jamais trouver une personne qui me fasse me sentir aimée, protégée et pourtant tu es là devant moi. Alors te rencontrer même si ça a brisé la malédiction c'est l'une des plus belles choses qui pouvait m'arriver. Maintenant ne m'oblige pas à le répéter un jour, parce que c'est la seule fois que je te dirais tout ça et d'ailleurs si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un je le nierais !

- Ok, est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ? _**Demandais-je timidement tandis qu'un léger sourire amusé éclairait son visage.**_

- On ne peut pas plus casser cette malédiction, alors je pense que oui tu peux m'embrasser, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas à me le demander, tu as juste à le faire, _**souffla-t-elle tandis que je l'attirais à moi posant mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser au départ assez chaste qui dérapa bien vite en quelque chose de plus passionné, je n'avais pas envie d'être séparé d'elle, mais il le fallait pour la protéger, les habitants d'ici voulait la tuer et il était hors de question qu'une telle chose arrive, rompant notre baiser je me reculais légèrement remettant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux en place.**_

- Je vais y aller, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils puissent te retrouver, enferme toi bien, tu as pris ton portable ?

- Je l'ai, _**m'assura-t-elle en le sortant de sa poche pour me le montrer**_.

- Ok, alors je t'enverrais un sms quand je viendrais t'apporter tes affaires, afin que tu puisses m'ouvrir, sinon n'ouvre à personne.

- Promis.

- Et si je ne peux pas venir j'enverrais Ruby ou Henry, il voudra surement te voir.

- Ok, maintenant file, _**me souffla-t-elle posant ses lèvres sur les miennes une dernière fois avant de me pousser de façon à pouvoir fermer la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule dans le couloir.**_

_**Je ne savais pas si elle pouvait m'entendre, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une main sur la paroi soufflant un léger je t'aime avant de repartir en sens inverse, remontant les escaliers j'arrivais à l'endroit de la pierre amovible qui ouvrait et fermait le passage appuyant dessus afin de l'ouvrir me glissant à l'extérieur avant de fermer le dit passage, sortant du cimetière par la petite sortie de derrière, sortie qui se trouvait à seulement quelques minutes du Granny, je comptais retrouver Henry avant toute chose, après tout il était le fils de 'Gina autant que le mien et les**_ _**habitants de la ville n'allait pas l'oublier très longtemps surtout quand ils se rendraient compte que la personne qu'il voulait tuer avait disparue…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? **_

_**Je veux vos avis et les 16 reviews au précédent chapitre m'ont prouvée que vous étiez capable de m'en donner beaucoup alors je compte sur vous, peut être pourrons nous exploser ce record et faire encore mieux au suivant.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	22. Sauvetage

_**Hello, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va plutôt bien, ce jour férié en plein milieu de ma semaine de BTS Blanc fait un bien fou et j'ai donc un peu de temps pour vous poster cette partie.  
Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me donnent toujours le punsh de continuer à écrire.**_

_**Un gros, gros merci aussi à Ophélie et Marina, mes ''reliseuses'' de choc qui m'aide énormément, je vous love les girls !**_

_**Bref je vais arrêter mon speech et vous laisser lire.**_

_**Donc, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Maman ! _**S'écria Henry en me voyant pénétrer dans le Granny courant pour se jeter dans mes bras**_, maman R. est bien cachée ? Personne ne la trouvera ?

- Oui, elle est bien caché ne t'inquiètes pas, elle s'est enfermé dans un endroit qu'elle seule peut ouvrir. Ecoute gamin, tu vas me suivre, on va aller s'assurer que les habitants de StoryBrooke ne saccagent pas la maison ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-il avant de courir pour attraper sa veste tandis que je me tournais en direction de Ruby pour la prendre dans mes bras.**_

- Merci de nous avoir prévenu, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si quelqu'un s'en serrait prit à elle.

- Je sais Blondie et elle a de la chance que j'ai pu percevoir son changement d'attitude ce midi et à la mairie, parce que sinon je serais surement avec tous les autres en ce moment même.

- Je sais…

- C'est bon je suis prêt on peut aller, _**lança Henry en me rejoignant attrapant ma main.**_

- Je viens avec vous deux, mieux vaut être plusieurs pour la défendre, _**s'exclama Ruby en attrapant sa veste, nous suivants en dehors du Granny'.**_

- Merci Rub' mais tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de faire ça.

- Ce n'était pas une question, je viens et c'est tout, _**me répondit-elle en m'attrapant par le bras**_, j'ai les clés de la voiture de Snow, on va la prendre, on ira plus vite.

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je la suivant jusqu'au parking là où la voiture de Mary était garée, réalisent seulement maintenant qu'une fois en face d'elle, je ne devrais plus faire face à une amie mais à ma mère…**_

- Maman ça va ? _**Demanda inquiet Henry.**_

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, _**lui répondis-je en montant dans le voiture du côté passager tandis qu'il montait à l'arrière Ruby étant déjà assise du côté conducteur…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Regina avait été en même temps très cours, mais en même temps super long, j'appréhendais énormément ma future rencontre avec ma mère mais aussi mon père très certainement, pourtant une fois arrivée devant l'allée menant à la maison je laissais tout ça pour me concentrer sur la raison de ma présence ici, protéger la maison et les souvenirs de celle qui avait pris une place importante dans mon cœur en seulement quelques jours…**_

_**Remontant l'allée en poussant plusieurs personnes sur mon passage je m'empressais de me placer face à tout le monde mettant mes mains en porte-voix pour qu'ils m'écoutent tous :**_

- STOP !

- Emma ? _**Retentit la voix de Mary ou Snow peut importe comment je devais l'appeler maintenant, je réfléchirais à tout ça plus tard.**_

- C'est encore mon prénom aux dernières nouvelles, _**rétorquais-je**_ _**faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Ruby.**_

- Pourquoi nous empêche tu d'entrer ? _**Demanda la voix de David.**_

- Parce que ce n'est pas votre maison, parce que je ne veux pas que vous saccagiez tout alors que Regina n'est même pas là et aussi parce que tous les souvenirs, les jouets, les photos de mon fils sont dans cette maison. Donc à moins que vous ne me passiez sur le corps vous n'entrerez pas ici.

- Et vous devrez aussi passer sur le nôtre, _**s'exclamèrent Henry et Ruby en venant se placer à mes côtés provoquant la surprise générale.**_

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut vous dire ? _**Demanda Snow qui n'y comprenait visiblement plus rien.**_

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que cette malédiction c'est brisée toute seule ? J'ai… Embrassé Regina et il semblerait que ça est brisée le sort qu'elle avait lancée, enfin en partie, _**avouais-je m'attendant à un certain déchainement ce qui**_ _**ne tarda pas à arriver en un brouhaha incessant dans lequel je ne comprenais que quelque mots qui voulait tous dire grosso-modo la même chose, d'ailleurs Snow résuma bien l'avis générale en lançant un :**_

- Tu as embrassé cette meurtrière ?!

- Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à avoir du sang sur les mains ici, _**répliquais-je en la fixant la surprise se dessinant sur ses traits**_, et oui, j'ai lu le journal de Regina du début à la fin et le moment le plus intéressant reste celui où tu l'as trahis en révélant à sa mère qu'elle comptait s'enfuir avec Daniel ce qui a permis à cette très chère Cora de le tuer devant elle. Alors que deux jours avant elle te sauvais la vie sans même te connaître.

- On va aller discuter ailleurs, _**souffla Mary avant de se tourner en direction de David qui prit la parole.**_

- Bien tout le monde, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici alors que Regina n'y est pas, rentrez tous chez vous, on va s'occuper de la retrouver nous-même, on décidera de son sort par la suite.

- Vous ne déciderez de rien du tout, c'est moi le Shérif ici, _**m'exclamais-je**_, et d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi vous êtes tous venus ici, au dernière nouvelle la personne derrière se sort c'est Gold et c'est aussi à lui que l'on doit la disparition de Kathryn, même si pour ça on a encore aucune preuve réelle, mais je sais que c'est lui.

- C'est quoi de cette histoire ?

- Je vous expliquerais, dès que tout le monde sera rentré chez eux.

- Très bien, comme je le disais tout le monde rentrez chez vous, pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, _**lança David provoquant des grognements de toutes les**_ _**personnes présentes, mais elles obéirent toutes, ne voulant surement pas tenir tête à leur roi.**_

_**Une fois tout le**_ _**monde partie je consentis à ouvrir la porte du manoir de Regina laissant entrer Ruby, Henry, Mary et David avant de refermer la porte derrière nous, les conduisant au salon je souris à la vue des deux verres qui se trouvaient encore sur la table basse les attrapant.**_

- Je vais ramener ça à la cuisine, Henry tu viens avec moi ? On va avoir besoin d'autres verres et je ne pourrais pas tout porter seule.

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-il me**_ _**suivant jusqu'à la cuisine.**_

_**Une fois arrivée je fermais la porte afin de pouvoir discuter avec lui :**_

- Ecoute gamin, va falloir qu'on parle, j'aimerais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir en face à face.

- Tu as vraiment embrassé maman alors ?

- Oui et je crois que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais, il semblerait que tu es même eu raison sur cette histoire de True Love.

- Alors tu aimes maman pour de vrai ?

- Oui, _**avouais-je mes joues prenant une teinte rouge tomate, tandis que le sourire d'Henry s'agrandissait.**_

- Et elle ? Elle t'aime ?

- Elle m'a embrassé, donc je suppose que oui.

- Je suis content qu'elle puisse aimer encore après Daniel, _**me répondit-il avec un léger sourire.**_

- Moi aussi. Et si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas à me la poser, je pense qu'il y a déjà eu bien assez de secret entre nous tous.

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-il me prenant dans ses bras avant de partir en direction des placards en sortant des verres avant de reprendre la direction du salon me laissant sortir du vin pour les adultes et du jus d'orange pour Henry et Snow, qui je le savais ne buvais pas d'alcool, prenant mon courage à deux mains pour retourner dans la pièce ou se trouvait mes parents pour une discussion qui allaient certes être fatigante, mais qui était plus que nécessaire…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Alors Regina est ton True Love, _**souffla Mary en mettant sa tête entre ses mains**_, qu'est-ce que j'ai méritée pour qu'une telle chose t'arrive ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose !_** M'exclamais-je Henry**_ _**hochant la tête à mes côtés tandis que Ruby prenait la parole.**_

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, de ce que j'ai pu en voir, le faites de fréquenter Emma à vraiment radoucit notre très chère Evil Queen, _**sourit la brune tandis que je la remerciais du regard.**_

- Et puis d'ailleurs personne ici n'a son mot à dire, à part peut-être Henry et ça ne le dérange pas, j'aime Regina et vous devrez bien vous faire à cette idée parce que je compte bien faire un bout de chemin avec elle, voir même rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Mais enfin Emma c'est l'Evil Queen, la femme qui arrache des cœurs à tout va et qui a tuer des centaines de personnes seulement parce qu'elle s'ennuyait.

- Elle ne s'ennuyait pas ! Elle était malheureuse ! Elle souffrait ! Mais vous étiez tous bien trop occuper à vous regarder dans le miroir pour le voir bien sûr ! _**Rétorquais-je hors de moi avant de me lever**_, va chercher ta veste et tes chaussures, on va faire un tour, _**lançais-je à Henry en sortant de la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine, attrapant une bouteille d'eau, deux-trois paquets de**_ _**gâteaux avant de monter les escaliers atteignant la chambre de Regina dans laquelle j'entrais respirant son parfum fruité qui était présent partout dans la pièce, prenant la**_ _**direction de son armoire dans laquelle je trouvais**_ _**un sac de voyage que je me décidais à remplir avec quelques vêtements, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le tiroir le plus intéressant dans lequel j'eu tout le mal du monde à ne pas m'attarder, attrapant quelques ensembles de sous-vêtements j'attrapais aussi l'une de ses nuisette de satin couleur lavande**_ _**avant de refermer le placard me retournant croisant le regard**_ _**de Ruby qui m'avait vraisemblablement suivie.**_

- Tu vas la rejoindre pas vrai ?

- Disons que je vais lui apporter des affaires et en même temps je vais m'assurer qu'elle soit bien installée, tu veux bien t'occuper de les distraire en bas ?

- Je m'occupe de tout, toi file retrouver ta belle.

- Merci Rub', _**lui souris-je la prenant dans mes bras.**_

- Pas de quoi, _**me répondit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.**_

- Maman, je suis prêt.

- Ok, attrape cette couverture et cet oreiller, je n'ai pas fait attention si elle en avait là-bas.

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-il avant de me suivre en dehors de la chambre, descendant les escaliers le plus doucement possible afin de sortir de la maison sans me faire remarquer par mes parents… J'avais encore du mal avec le faites de les appeler ainsi, je savais qu'il me faudrait surement quelques jours, voire quelques semaines pour vraiment m'y habituer…**_

_**Refermant délicatement la porte derrière Henry et moi je couru jusqu'à ma voiture qui se trouvait dans la rue à quelques mètre de la maison de Regina.**_

_**Une fois à l'intérieur je démarrais rapidement, direction le cimetière…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai beaucoup hésité à l'écrire comme ça avec Emma qui révèle de suite à ses**_ _**parents ce qu'il se passe, mais finalement j'ai décidé que ça serait bien comme ça.**_

_**J'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	23. Retrouvaille

_**Hello, vous allez bien ? Moi ça ne va pas trop mal, je viens de passer environ trois jours avec Ophé' et c'était vraiment cool.**_

_**Et puisqu'elle vient de partir je me permets de vous publier ce chapitre 23, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui continuent de me booster et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**J'avais garé ma voiture une vingtaine de mètre avant le cimetière, profitant des quelques minutes de marche pour appeler Regina qui répondit presque instantanément.**_

- Honey ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va, je sors de chez toi, j'ai réussie à revenir avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout, ta maison est intacte.

- Vraiment ?

- Yep et j'ai parlé à mes parents de nous, ce n'est pas la grande joie, mais Ruby est de notre côté, elle les distrait en ce moment même, on vient te rendre une petite visite avec Henry.

- Tu me feras penser de remercier Ruby si je la recroise un de ses quatre.

- Promis, on sera là dans une ou deux minutes, alors il faudra que tu nous ouvre la porte.

- Je le ferais.

- Je t'aime, _**soufflais-je doucement, tellement doucement que je fus surprise qu'elle**_ _**est pu l'entendre.**_

- Moi aussi, _**me répondit-elle aussi doucement que moi, je pouvais presque la voir rougir même si**_ _**elle n'était pas en face de moi.**_

- A tout de suite, _**lançais-je finalement avant de raccrocher, nous étions arrivés**_ _**à destination, posant le sac à mes pieds j'entrepris de pousser la tombe du père de Regina ouvrant le passage**_ _**menant aux catacombes**_, passe devant gamin, faut que je referme, prend ma lampe de poche, _**lançais-je en lui tendant la**_ _**lampe de poche que je gardais toujours dans ma poche afin qu'il l'allume**_ _**et qu'il ne se casse pas la figure en descendant, passant derrière lui sans oublier de récupérer le sac contenant les affaires que j'avais récupéré chez elle.**_

_**Appuyant sur le bouton qui referme le passage nous fûmes plongés dans**_ _**l'obscurité seulement éclairés par la lampe que tenait Henry, l'entrainant dans les couloirs j'arrivais dans celui qui menait à la pièce secrète dans laquelle elle c'était enfermé trouvant la porte ouverte et elle juste devant nous attendant.**_

- Maman ! _**S'exclama Henry**_ _**en courant, se jetant dans les bras de la brune**_, j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi.

- Je vais bien, _**lui assura-t-elle en serrant notre fils dans ses bras.**_

- Allons-nous mettre à l'abri, _**soufflais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne la tirant à l'intérieur avec Henry, fermant la porte derrière nous, je préférais la savoir à l'abri derrière cette porte plutôt que de l'autre côté, là où elle était beaucoup trop exposée**_, je t'ai apporté des affaires, mais je n'ai pas pu tout prendre, mes parents sont chez toi avec Ruby, j'y retournerais plus tard.

- Tu veux dire que tu as laissé tes parents chez moi ? Sans surveillance autre que Ruby ?

- Elle a plutôt bien gérée jusqu'à maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas, garde confiance en elle. Elle t'a surement sauvé la vie tout à l'heure tu sais.

- Je sais, désolée, j'ai juste un peu de mal à faire confiance.

- Je sais, _**souris-je en replaçant tendrement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.**_

_**S'installant sur son canapé ma brune prit sa tête entre ses mains, touchée par sa faiblesse qu'elle ne montrait pas**_ _**tous les jours non plus je l'y rejoins la prenant dans mes bras avec tendresse, commençant à caresser ses cheveux.**_

- Je devrais me rendre, ça éviterait tout ce cirque complètement ridicule.

- Je te l'interdis, s'il le faut je te menotterais à ce foutu canapé. Et je suis sérieuse, laisse-moi les convaincre que tu es devenu meilleure, laisse-moi juste du temps_**, plaidais-je sentant qu'à tout instant elle pouvait faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré, quelque chose qui pourrait lui être fatale.**_

- Ok, ok, je te laisse du temps, _**me calma-t-elle en attrapant mes mains, commençant à les caresser avec son pouce, traçant de petit cercle.**_

_**Puis finalement j'entendis du bruit qui me fit relever la tête en même temps**_ _**que la brune à mes côtés, Henry, j'en avais fini par oublier mon propre fils avec toute cette agitation, me décalant légèrement l'invitant à nous rejoindre sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit se glissant entre nous, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina.**_

- C'est mieux quand vous ne vous disputez-pas, _**souffla Henry.**_

- Je trouve aussi, _**approuva Regina**_, mais je suppose que c'était plus facile d'haïr Emma que d'apprendre à la connaitre.

- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté moi, en faites pour tout te dire la première fois que je t'ai vu je me suis demandé comment une si belle femme que toi pouvait être maléfique.

- Vraiment ?

- Yep, tu avais quelque chose d'envoutant… Que tu as toujours bien sûr.

- Flatteuse, _**sourit la brune amusé.**_

- Tu mérites toutes les flatteries du monde, _**répondis-je en attrapant sa main par-dessus Henry posant un baiser dessus.**_

- Tu espères avoir une récompense ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- On verra ça plus tard.

- Je retiens.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça en effet, _**me répondit-elle me fixant avec un léger sourire.**_

_**Nous fûmes sortit de notre bulle par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, enlevant ma main de la sienne afin d'attraper mon téléphone, regardant qui pouvait bien m'appeler, Ruby…**_

- Hey, un problème ?

- Tes parents sont partit à ta recherche, à toi de me dire si c'est un problème.

- Un petit peu oui, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir écourter notre visite à Regina. Merci de nous avoir prévenues.

- Pas de quoi. Dis à Regina de faire attention à elle.

- Je lui dirais. A toute Rub', _**répondis-je avant de raccrocher**_, c'était Ruby, Mary et David sont partis à ma recherche.

- Alors il faut que tu y ailles et Hen.., _**baissant le regard en même temps qu'elle je fus surprise de découvrir notre fils endormis à moitié sur 'Gina et à moitié sur moi.**_

- Il va rester avec toi, _**soufflais-je afin de ne pas le réveiller**_, je viendrais le chercher demain, il vaut mieux ne pas le réveiller, il a vécu beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui, il faut qu'il se repose.

- Ok, fais attention à toi.

- Toi aussi, _**lui répondis-je**_ _**avant de me lever afin de poser mes lèvres sur celle de la brune.**_

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici alors il y a peu de risque qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, _**rétorquais-je avant de sortir de la pièce refermant la porte derrière moi, remontant à la surface, seule…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Où étais-tu passé ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

- Je vais bien, relaxe_**, rétorquais-je en posant ma veste dans ma chambre de l'appartement recherchant mon sac dans lequel je fourrais quelques affaires, de quoi tenir quelques jours.**_

- Que fais-tu ? Où vas-tu ?

- Chez Regina, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvé vos esprits et que vous ayez arrêté de vouloir tuer ma petite amie pour des choses qu'elle a faites il y a plus de 28 ans, il y a prescription !

- Mais enfin Emma, on vient de se retrouver, tu ne vas pas déjà partir, surtout à cause de cette sorcière et il n'y a pas prescription dans notre monde ! _**Rétorqua David en me barrant la route.**_

- Regina Mills n'est pas une sorcière et dans ce monde il y a prescription et puis d'ailleurs c'est de votre faute si je m'en vais, maintenant laissez-moi passer !

- Elle t'a ensorcelée, je ne vois que ça qui puisse expliquer ton entêtement à la défendre.

- Il n'y a pas de magie à StoryBrooke et tu le sais.

- Elle a très bien pu trouver le moyen de l'utiliser sans que tu le saches.

- Elle ne l'a pas utilisé, j'ai confiance en elle et que tu sois d'accord ou pas avec ça n'y changera rien, maintenant laisse-moi passer !

_**Soupirant David se décala afin de me laisser passer.**_

- Merci.

_**Sortant de l'appartement je montais rapidement dans ma voiture avant de démarrer, direction la maison de Regina…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !  
Pour avoir le droit de lire le chapitre prochain et aussi pour avoir le droit d'avoir un On-Shot totalement inédit il faudra me faire atteindre les 200 reviews.**_

_**Donc vous savez ce que vous devez faire, je compte sur vous !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	24. Maman Snow White

_**Hello, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va plutôt bien, en même temps il suffit de me mettre Natasha St-Pier à la TV pour ça.**_

_**Bon ça marche aussi avec Lana Parrilla, Eve Myles, Véronic DiCaire et Paget Brewster, mais ce soir c'est Natasha.**_

_**Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie dès maintenant sinon je vais vous faire un paragraphe énorme sur mes idoles et vous n'êtes pas vraiment là pour ça X)**_

_**Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne vous publiais pas la suite avant la 200**__**ème**__** reviews mais je me suis dit que c'était dégueulasse pour ceux qui m'en laissait et qui devait attendre quand même alors le voici.**_

_**Donc, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le réveil le lendemain fut particulièrement difficile, il faut dire qu'avec tout ça je ne m'étais pas couchée avant 3 heures du matin et encore, j'avais eu énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil, même avec l'heure tardive…**_

_**Je ne savais pas comment j'allais me débrouiller pour permettre à ma brune de revivre à l'air libre, avec moi…**_

_**J'avais finalement trouvée le sommeil en rejoignant le lit de Regina là où se trouvait son parfum…**_

_**Je savais que j'allais mettre beaucoup de temps à convaincre tout le monde que ma petite amie avait changé, mais les plus compliqué à convaincre allaient être mes propres parents. **_

_**Il allait déjà falloir qu'ils comprennent que je n'étais plus le**_ _**bébé qu'ils avaient mis dans une armoire dans le monde magique pour casser une malédiction 28 ans plus tard, malédiction lancée d'ailleurs par celle qui était depuis hier soir ma petite amie.**_

_**Bref c'était un sacré bordel, de quoi déclencher un bon gros mal de tête…**_

_**Descendant finalement les escaliers seulement vêtue d'une chemise empruntée à Regina et de mes sous-vêtements je rejoins la cuisine afin de me prendre un café pour me réveiller, tombant littéralement sur Snow et Ruby.**_

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _**Demandais-je en remettant la chemise en place, essayant de cacher le plus de chose possible.**_

- La porte était ouverte, _**répondit simplement Mary avec un léger sourire.**_

- Je n'ai pas demandé comment vous étiez entrée toutes les deux, mais ce que vous faites là.

- Moi je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien et Snow et bien je la laisse te parler, personnellement elle me fatigue et pourtant elle est ma meilleure amie.

- Ok… Je vais m'habiller avant… Parce que je sens que ça va être long, même très long, _**soupirais-je en sortant de la pièce remontant les escaliers, allant m'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de ma brune, me déshabillant rapidement afin de prendre une douche pour me réveiller.**_

_**Ouvrant le jet d'eau je laissais l'eau froide quelques instants afin de me réveiller, ce n'était pas aussi efficace qu'une tasse de café, mais ça allait faire l'affaire pour le moment, puis passant à l'eau chaude j'attrapais le gel douche posé sur une petite étagère en hauteur dans la douche, pas du tout surprise de la senteur pomme qui s'en dégageait, en profitant pour me laver les cheveux j'attrapais son shampoing lui aussi à la pomme, elle était définitivement accro à ce fruit.**_

_**Sortant de la douche, j'attrapais une serviette rejoignant rapidement la chambre d'ami y récupérant des sous-vêtements et un jean, reprenant la direction de la chambre de Regina ouvrant son armoire afin d'y récupérer une nouvelle chemise, comme ça j'aurais l'impression qu'elle était toujours là avec moi…**_

_**Me surprenant moi-même par ma logique je soupirais, j'en devenais complètement pathétique, complètement fleur bleu, moi qui m'était jurée depuis Neal de ne plus tomber amoureuse, j'étais servis.**_

_**Descendant rapidement les escaliers je ne fus pas surprise de trouver**_ _**Snow en train de tourner en rond dans la pièce fouillant çà et là dans les placards de la cuisine de Regina, sous le regard impuissant de Ruby.**_

- Ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas de trop ? Tu ne veux pas un peu d'aide pour fouiller dans les placards de ma petite amie ?

- Elle cherchait ses filtres d'amour, _**me renseigna Ruby avec un léger sourire amusé me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.**_

- Regina ne m'a pas ensorcelée et ne m'a fait boire aucune potion ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, alors assied toi et laisses ses placards tranquilles.

_**Soupirant Snow alla s'asseoir aux cotés de Ruby tandis que j'ouvrais le placard de droite en sortant 3 tasses que je posais sur le plan de travail au côté de la cafetière avant de l'allumer.**_

- Comment veux-tu ton café Rub' ?

- Serré, très serré, je vais en avoir besoin pour tenir toute la journée.

- Ca marche et toi ? Mary ?

- Pareille, _**répondit-elle simplement.**_

_**Acquiesçant je préparais rapidement les cafés les posant sur la table devant nous, le silence dura quelques instants avant que Mary ne le casse :**_

- Henry dort toujours ? _**Demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son café.**_

- Non, il est avec Regina, il s'est endormit hier soir alors on a décidée qu'il était préférable de ne pas le réveiller et de le laisser dormir.

- Tu as laissé ton fils avec cette meurtrière ? Tu es inconsciente ?

- J'ai laissé Henry avec sa maman qui l'a élevé pendant plus de 10 ans et qui va continuer à l'élever. Et j'ai toute confiance en Regina alors j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de la critiquer sous son propre toit, en plus elle n'est pas là pour se défendre. Et si tu continues je ne te retiens pas, la porte est par là !

- Tu virerais ta propre mère ?

- Ma mère… Oh tu parles de la femme qui m'a abandonnée à la naissance, celle qui m'a mise dans une armoire sans penser à toutes les galères que j'allais vivre ? Tu parles de cette femme-là ?

- Ok, on va se calmer, _**lança Ruby en faisant un ''T'' avec ses mains**_, temps mort !

- Tu as raison… Je vais décrocher, _**répondis-je en attrapant mon téléphone qui sonnait sur la table, dévoilant une photo de Regina et Henry, sortant de la cuisine pour rejoindre un endroit au calme tout en décrochant**_, Shérif Swan à votre service Madame le Maire.

- J'aime quand vous êtes à mon service Shérif Swan, _**répondit la voix suave de Regina me filant de délicieux frissons.**_

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en serais doutée, _**rétorquais-je amusée**_, tu as bien dormis ?

- Ca peut aller, mais Henry à mieux dormis que moi, il vient de se réveiller. Et toi tu as bien dormis ?

- Au début non et après j'avais ton parfum autour de moi, ça a été mieux.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis chez toi, j'ai dormis dans ton lit.

- Oh… Intéressant.

- Tu trouves ? Ça serait beaucoup plus intéressant si tu étais dans le lit toi aussi, avec moi.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais coucher avec toi dès le premier soir ? Je ne suis pas une fille facile.

- Je sais, tu es une femme parfaite, _**lui répondis-je tandis qu'un léger rire me parvenais me faisant sourire.**_

- Flatteuse, _**rétorqua-t-elle augmentant mon sourire.**_

- Je dis juste la vérité, toute la vérité.

- Si ça te fais plaisir de le croire… Dis… Tu viendras me rendre visite aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose en particulier ?

- Quelque chose à manger autre que des gâteaux par exemple et si tu pouvais me ramener cette photo d'Henry qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet.

- Bien sûr, je t'emmènerais ça.

- Emma c'est qui ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfermé dans ce bureau ?

- Oh… Maman Snow-White est là, _**se moqua gentiment ma brune me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.**_

- Elle veut que je rompe avec toi.

- Oh…, _**souffla Regina.**_

- Mais je lui ai dit que si elle continuait à te dénigrer sous ton propre toit je la mettrais à la porte.

- Elle n'a pas dû apprécier l'idée.

- Ca on peut le dire, mais moi je n'apprécie pas quand elle parle mal de toi.

- Il va pourtant falloir t'y habituer, car elle n'est pas la seule à ne pas m'aimer dans cette ville.

- Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça, ils ne te connaissant pas comme moi je te connais, ils ne savent pas à quel point tu es merveilleuse.

- Je ne crois pas être merveilleuse.

- Tu te sous-estimes.

- Et toi tu me surestimes.

- Je ne crois pas.

- C'est toi qui est merveilleuse en faites, tu arrives à faire ressortir le meilleure en moi…, _**souffla alors Regina me tirant un sourire émue, elle n'était tellement pas du genre à dire de tel chose à voix haute que je comptais bien profiter de chacun de ses moments.**_

- Maman, tu as fini dans la salle de bain ? _**Retentit la voix d'Henry à l'autre bout du fil.**_

- Tu as une salle de bain dans ta planque ?

- Et une chambre et une mini cuisine, j'aime mon petit confort, _**me répondit-elle simplement, avant de répondre à Henry sa voix se faisant plus lointaine preuve qu'elle avait éloigné le combiné de son visage**_, je te laisse la place Henry.

- Merci, tu es au téléphone avec maman ?

- Oui, tu veux lui parler ?

- Non, c'est bon, dis-lui juste bonjour de ma part.

- Je le lui dirais_**, lança-t-elle avant que je ne l'entende à nouveau parfaitement**_, il te passe le bonjour.

- J'ai entendu, tu le lui repasseras quand il sortira de la salle de bain.

- Ok, je vais te laisser, à tout à l'heure ?

- A tout à l'heure, _**soufflais-je avant de raccrocher ouvrant la porte du bureau de Regina trouvant Snow collée à la porte, écoutant vraisemblablement ce que je racontais avec Regina, ce qui m'exaspéra au plus haut**_ _**point, fermant les yeux j'essayais de retrouver la sérénité qui m'avait habité pendant mon appel avec Regina. Ce que je réussis partiellement à faire avant de rouvrir les yeux,**_ ça va ? Ma conversation était intéressante ? Tu as appris des choses intéressantes ? Tu aurais peut-être voulu que je mette le haut-parleur histoire d'entendre ce qu'elle disait.

- …

- Non, je ne veux même plus entendre ce que tu pourras trouver pour te défendre. Ou faites personnes n'a de nouvelle de Kathryn ? _**Avec tout ça je me disais que peut-être elle serait réapparue, ce que me confirma la brunette devant moi.**_

- Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'elle serait réapparue mais je n'ai pas été vérifié, _**me répondit Ruby me faisant repasser en mode Shérif de la ville.**_

- Ok, il faut que j'aille vérifier ça, si vous avez d'autre chose à me dire vous me direz ça dans la voiture, _**lançais-je avant de**_ _**rejoindre le hall d'entrée attrapant ma veste, une écharpe rouge appartenant sans aucun doute à Regina et ma paire de chaussure que j'enfilais le plus vite possible**_, allez on se dépêche ! _**M'exclamais-je en les faisant se dépêcher, les laissant passer devant moi, rejoignant rapidement la voiture après avoir au préalable fermé la porte dernière nous.**_

_**Montant dans la voiture**_ _**du côté passager je laissais Ruby prendre place à mes**_ _**côtés tandis que Mary prenait place à l'arrière afin que je puisse démarrer…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, rappelez-vous que le On-Shot bonus des 200 reviews arrivera dans 3 reviews alors lâchez-vous !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	25. Kathryn

_**Hello tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va super bien, j'ai fini les cours hier et je vais maintenant attaquer 6 semaines de stage ce qui veut dire que j'aurais moins le temps d'écrire pendant la journée, mais cette fiction étant terminée d'écrire depuis hier soir ça ne va pas poser de problème.**_

_**Elle compte exactement 34 chapitres avec l'épilogue, ce que je trouve est vraiment pas mal.**_

_**Je voulais remercier en passant ma sœur de cœur Marina qui m'a fait compliment, sur compliment hier soir, donc si tu passes par-là sache que je t'aime au boutte ma Tired Queen.**_

_**Je voulais aussi tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point voir des reviews que ce soit en revenant de cours, même parfois pendant les cours peuvent booster pour écrire.**_

_**Bref, je ne vous ennuie pas plus avec mon baratin et je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Arrivant devant la maison de Kathryn Nolan je me tournais en direction de Mary qui n'avait pas parlé du voyage ce que je trouvais plutôt étrange la connaissant, elle devait avoir compris que j'étais à deux doigts de vraiment m'énerver après elle, surtout si elle continuait à vouloir me faire rompre avec Regina :**_

- Toi tu restes ici, si Kathryn est là elle n'a surement pas envie de te voir.

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-elle tandis que je sortais de la voiture suivit par Ruby, marchant dans l'allée jusqu'à atteindre la porte de l'épouse de celui qui est mon père biologique, oui, tout ça et définitivement trop bizarre.**_

- Qui-est-ce ? _**Retentit la voix de Kathryn Nolan.**_

- C'est Emma, le Shérif Swan, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, _**acquiesça-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte, dévoilant son visage tuméfié.**_

- Oh mon dieu, qui vous a fait ça ? _**Soufflais-je en détaillant son visage.**_

- Un indice, c'est l'un des méchants de l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas Regina.

- Alors elle et moi avions raison. C'était bien lui, Gold, vous accepteriez de porter plainte ? Après qu'on vous est emmené voir un médecin bien sûr, vous avez de bien vilaine blessure, ça pourrait s'infecter.

- Vous me protégerez ? Pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'en prendre à moi ?

- Je vous promets de le mettre derrière les barreaux dès que vous aurez signé votre plainte.

- Ok, _**me répondit-elle**_, je vais chercher ma veste.

- D'accord, je vous attends ici.

- Merci, _**souffla-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour pour récupérer une veste sur le porte manteau**_ _**revenant dans notre direction son regard s'arrêtant sur mon écharpe et ma chemise,**_ ce n'est pas à vous ça !

- Oh… Et bien…

- C'est à sa petite amie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire Kathryn_**, lança Ruby avec un sourire amusé devant mon manque de parole en face de celle qui avait été pendant longtemps la seule amie de Regina et j'espérais qu'elle le serait encore malgré qu'elle sache maintenant qui elle était réellement.**_

- Vous voulez dire que… Vous et Regina… Vous… C'est une blague ?

- Non, ce n'en est pas une, oui j'aime la méchante reine des contes de fée, moi la fille de Snow White et de Charming, c'est bon vous êtes contente ? Vous voulez aider les autres habitants de StoryBrooke dans leur chasse à la sorcière ? _**Craquais-je complètement exaspérée**_, _**je n'avais pas encore envie de m'expliquer, j'avais déjà eu à le faire tant de fois depuis hier…**_

- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère Emma et je ne compte pas me lancer dans une chasse à la sorcière comme vous dites, même si j'ai totalement conscience que Regina m'a manipulé par moment, elle a été l'une des seules ici que je pouvais considérer comme une amie, c'est juste que j'imaginais mal Regina aimer quelqu'un un jour et encore moins une fille.

- Le True Love est quelque chose d'impossible à comprendre, _**lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire comprenant son point de vue et heureuse qu'elle ne déteste pas ma brune**_, on y va ?

- On y va, _**acquiesça-t-elle avant de me suivre jusqu'à la voiture prenant place du côté passager tandis que Ruby allait prendre place à côté de Mary à l'arrière.**_

- Ou faites, comment doit on vous appelez, vous devez avoir un nom dans le monde des contes de fée.

- Abigail, je m'appelle Abigail, mais vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Kathryn, après tout je ne suis plus tout à fait Kathryn, mais je ne suis plus tout à fait Abigail non plus, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'étrange.

- On est tous dans le même cas, _**répondit Ruby derrière nous faisant se retourner Kathryn/Abigail, la faisant prendre conscience que Mary était elle aussi dans la voiture.**_

- Bonjour Snow.

- Bonjour Abigail, _**répondit-elle simplement baissant le regard.**_

- Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir pour tout ce qui s'est passé, David est votre True Love, si je savais ou se trouve Frederick je me serais surement rapproché sans le vouloir de lui et j'aurais pu faire les mêmes ''erreurs'' que vous et David.

- C'est gentille d'essayer de minimiser ce que Charming et moi avons fait, mais nous avons tout de même fautés, la moindre des choses aurait été de vous avertir, de tout vous dire avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

- Recommençons tout au début, _**sourit doucement la blonde à mes côtés**_, ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça avec un léger sourire Mary qui attrapa la main que lui tendait Kathryn scellant leur accord.**_

- Bien maintenant que tout ça est clair on peut y aller, _**lançais-je en démarrant la voiture, direction l'hôpital de StoryBrooke afin que Kathryn puisse passer quelques examens de routine…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Hello_**, lançais-je en prenant dans mes bras la brune qui venait de m'ouvrir le passage de sa pièce secrète.**_

- Hey, _**me souffla-elle en me rendant mon étreinte un léger soupire sortant de nos lèvres respectives.**_

- C'est bon de te voir.

- Je pensais la même chose, _**me répondit-elle en se séparant de moi afin de fermer la porte tandis que je prenais Henry dans mes bras.**_

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, _**leur dis-je alors**_, Kathryn a été relâché par Gold, on ne sait pas encore trop pourquoi, il devait espérer qu'avec toute cette agitation je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper, mais il s'est trompé et Kathryn a accepté de porter plainte contre lui et…

- Et elle va bien ?

- Elle va bien, _**lui assurais-je**_, enfin il semblerait que Gold se soit un peu servit de son visage comme d'un Pushing-Ball mais d'après Whale elle ne devrait garder aucune séquelle.

- Tant mieux et Gold, où est-il ?

- Ruby le surveille pour moi, j'irais l'arrêté juste après, je voulais venir te voir avant tout, j'ai quelque chose pour toi là-dedans d'ailleurs, Ruby t'a fait du gâteau à la pomme.

- Vraiment ? _**Me demanda-t-elle un sourcil relevé**_, pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, oh et elle a tenue à m'aider à te préparer ton repas, elle avait peur que je t'empoisonne, _**lui révélais-je un sourire amusé se posant sur son visage.**_

- C'est vraiment gentille de sa part, tu l'as remerciera pour moi.

- Compte sur moi, on peut parler deux minutes ? En privé ?

- Bien sûr, suit moi_**, me répondit-elle avant d'attraper ma main m'entrainant jusqu'à une autre pièce qui devait être sa chambre**_, alors qu'avais-tu à me dire ?

- Pas grand-chose, _**lui révélais-je avant de m'approcher d'elle, l'attrapant par la taille**_ _**afin de la coller à moi**_, j'avais juste envie de pouvoir t'embrasser et je ne voulais pas trop le faire devant Henry.

- Oh, intéressant, _**souffla-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres tentatrice sur les miennes.**_

- Oui, extrêmement intéressant, _**rajoutais-je**_ _**avant de la pousser sur le lit l'y rejoignant immédiatement.**_

- Je vois ça…, _**me répondit-elle tandis que je reprenais possession de ses lèvres, lui tirant un gémissement de contentement.**_

_**Quittant ses lèvres je descendis les miennes dans son cou, le parsèment de léger baiser tandis que mes mains se glissait sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau douce comme la**_ _**soie, un rire sortant de ses lèvres.**_

- Désolée, c'est juste que je suis extrêmement chatouilleuse, _**s'excusa-t-elle avant de capturer à nouveau mes lèvres, nos langues jouant l'une avec l'autre.**_

- Maman R. ton téléphone sonne ! _**Retentit la voix d'Henry nous faisant nous séparer.**_

- J'arrive _**! S'exclama alors**_ _**Regina se relevant, arrangeant rapidement sa coiffure avant de**_ _**sortir de la pièce me laissant.**_

_**Cette fille allait me tuer, je ne savais même pas comment je n'avais pas pu me rendre compte pendant ses deux derniers mois à quel**_ _**point elle était désirable, parfaite pour moi…**_

_**Me décidant à me lever pour rejoindre Henry et Regina dans la salle d'à côté je fus surprise de voir ma brune qui s'agitait au téléphone.**_

- C'est Kathryn, _**m'informa Henry.**_

- Oh, tu sais ce qu'elle lui veut ?

- Non, mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir, je peux prendre un bout du gâteau à la pomme tu penses ?

- Oui, vas-y sert toi, _**lui répondis-je en ouvrant mon sac afin d'en sortir le gâteau, retirant le papier aluminium avant de le poser sur la table en coupant un **__**morceau avec le couteau que j'avais ramené de chez Regina, ne sachant pas de trop ce qui se trouvait dans sa pièce secrète qui ressemblait plus à un mini-appartement quand on y regardait bien.  
**_- Merci, _**me remercia-t-il en attrapant le morceau que je venais de couper croquant dedans**_, Hum, Ruby est vraiment la meilleure quand il s'agit de gâteau.  
- Je suis sûr que ta maman se débrouille bien elle aussi, _**lui rappelais-je en me tournant dans sa direction, sa conversation semblant moins agitée qu'auparavant, me glissant derrière son dos je passais mes deux bras autour de sa taille, ma tête sur son épaule essayant d'entendre ce que Kathryn lui disait.  
**_- Je te promets de manger avec toi dès que mon gardien de prison me laissera sortir, _**lança Regina me tirant une exclamation de protestation.  
**_- Je tiens juste à te garder en vie je te rappelle, _**rétorquais-je ce qui fit doucement rire la blonde à l'autre bout du fil.  
**_- Elle a raison Regina, tu es beaucoup plus en sécurité là où tu es pour le moment, te réhabiliter va prendre du temps, mais nous y travaillons, Emma, Ruby et moi, on va faire ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses revivre avec tout le monde.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous toutes.  
- Rien, surement, _**répondis-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle me tirait la langue.  
**_- Arrêtes d'être méchante avec moi !  
- Je ne suis pas méchante, j'aime juste bien t'embêter et puis comme on dit qui aime bien châtie bien.  
- Si tu le dis.  
- Vous êtes mignonne, _**lança Kathryn**_, bon il faut que je vous laisse, Ruby a besoin de moi, Snow essaye de s'enfuir pour chercher Emma et vous savez tout comme moi que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
- Ouai, de toute façon je ne vais pas tarder à revenir, je dois aller m'occuper de Gold.  
- Ok, envoie-nous un sms quand on pourra lâcher le fauve.  
- Ca marche, _**souris-je tandis que Regina raccrochait se tournant dans ma direction, nos visages se retrouvant à seulement quelques centimètres, me plongeant dans ses deux orbes marrons foncées j'eu tout le mal du monde à stopper ma contemplation, ce ne fut que quand Henry nous parla que je réussis à regarder ailleurs que devant moi.  
**_- Mamans, je reste ici ou je repars avec maman E. ?  
- Tu repars avec Emma, il faut que tu te changes, que tu prennes une douche aussi et puis à la surface tu as ta chambre, tes affaires et c'est beaucoup mieux.  
- Mais... Tu vas être seule, qui va rester avec toi ?  
- Personne, mais tu viendras me rendre visite et puis tu peux me téléphoner dès que tu en as envie, mon numéro est enregistré dans le téléphone de la maison, Emma l'a aussi, Kathryn et Ruby l'ont également, il semblerait. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Ok, _**souffla-t-il en prenant Regina dans ses bras avant de se séparer**_ _**d'elle**_, je vais mettre ma veste, _**ajouta-t-il me laissant seule avec elle.**_  
- Tout va bien avec Kathryn ? _**Lui demandais-je finalement en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux en place.**_  
- Oui, j'ai dû lui expliquer certaines choses, elle m'en veut, ce que je peux facilement comprendre, j'ai joué avec elle et ses sentiments... Mais je suis en bonne voie pour regagner sa confiance, enfin je l'espère.  
- Je pense que oui, tu sais, elle croit en toi, même si elle aurait certaine raison de ne pas le faire.  
- C'est bon je suis prêt, on peut y aller_**, retentit la voix d'Henry, nous empêchant de continuer notre conversation.  
**_- Ok, je t'appelle dès que j'ai un moment, j'essayerais de passer te voir ce soir, ok ?  
- Ok, prenez soins de vous, ne faites pas de bêtise vous deux, ok ?  
- Promis, _**souris-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue, j'avais envie de bien plus, mais je ne voulais pas faire ça devant Henry, je savais que Regina n'apprécierait pas… Reculant j'attrapais ma veste laissant le sac qui contenait les affaires que je lui avais ramené.**_  
- Attends ! Ce n'est pas mon écharpe ça ? Et ma chemise ? Tu n'as plus d'habits ou quoi ? _**Lança Regina en s'approchant de moi.**_  
- Ben... Si... Mais..., _**bredouillais-je, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.**_  
- Ça te va très bien, _**me répondit-elle en réajustant l'écharpe posant un baiser sur chacune de mes joues, **_mais dit-moi si tu prends mes affaires, ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de prendre les tiennes non ?  
- Je suppose que oui, _**dis-je pas très rassurée par ce qu'elle allait me dire.**_  
- Bien, je prends donc ta veste, _**me répondit-elle en me la prenant, la glissant sur son dos, comme ça nous sommes à égalité.  
**_- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité, _**acquiesçais-je,**_ le rouge te va bien, c'est assortis à ton rouge à lèvres et à ton vernis.  
- Merci.  
- Pas de quoi, bon on doit vraiment y aller, je t'appelle promis_**, lui assurais-je tandis qu'elle nous ouvrait le passage, nous laissant sortir.  
**_- J'espère bien que tu vas m'appeler ! _**Rétorqua Regina en refermant le passage me tirant un sourire amusé, dieu que j'aimais cette femme !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà pour chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :o) **_

_**Puisque j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire j'aurais quelques scénarios pour de nouvelles histoires à vous proposer et puisque je ne sais pas laquelle je publierais ensuite le mieux c'est de vous demander laquelle vous plairait le plus donc voici les idées :**_

_**Idée 1**__** :**_

_**Faire des On-Shots sur les relations de Regina avec les personnages de OUAT et tout ça avec un personnage par lettre.**_

.

_**Idée 2**__** : En Cross-Over avec Dr. House**_

_**A chaque fois que quelqu'un nait dans le monde enchanté un ''jumeau'' naît dans le monde réelle.**_

_**Mais avec cette malédiction les jumeaux des deux mondes risquent de se retrouver et pour pouvoir briser la malédiction à StoryBrooke Emma devra s'allier avec le sien Allison Cameron.**_

_**.**_

_**Idée 3**__** :**_

_**Et si Emma n'avait pas rattrapée Regina à la sortie du Granny le soir de la petite fête pour fêter le retour de la Sauveuse et de Snow.**_

_**Et si Regina avait traversé la ligne pour oublier et éviter de souffrir de l'abandon de son fils qui préfère sa mère biologique.**_

_**Et si Emma la retrouvait et décidait de l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs ?**_

_**.**_

_**Idée 4**__** :**_

_**Et si la prophétie ne se réalisait pas comme dans la série et si en mettant Emma bébé dans l'armoire Charming l'envoyait dans le passé près de 28 ans en arrière.**_

_**Le but lui-même de sa mission changera, éviter à Regina de tourner mal à la mort de Daniel en lui montrant que l'amour existe encore…**_

_**.**_

_**Et voilà les idées, bon je ne suis pas des plus douée pour écrire des résumés qui ressemble à quelque chose et donc si vous voulez des précisions vous n'avez cas me poser vos questions sur Twitter mon pseudo est AddictedToLanaP, dîtes moi rapidement la quelle vous plait le plus, que je puisse vite me mettre à écrire, attention vous avez jusqu'à samedi prochain pour vous décider !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_

_**PS : Je vous mettrais peut-être dans la semaine une suite à mon On-Shot Cauchemar, principalement pour faire plaisir à la demoiselle mentionnée plus haut, oui Marina je parle de toi (a)**_


	26. David

_**Hey, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va super bien, bon un peu fatiguée, mais c'est normal quand on est en stage, enfin je crois.**_

_**Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que toute vos reviews m'ont mis la pêche, c'était grave bien de se réveiller et de voir autant de reviews, vous êtes géniaux, genre vraiment géniaux, je vous aime grave !  
Et donc pour vous récompenser voici le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Nous avions rapidement rejoins Ruby, Kathryn et Snow au Granny dans lequel la blonde et la brune retenaient celle qui était ma mère**_ _**biologique, l'empêchant de me rejoindre.**_

- Re-bonjour la compagnie_**, lançais-je en ouvrant la porte.**_

- Hey, ça a été ?

- Impec' et vous avec...

- Arrêtes de faire ça ! _**S'exclama Snow énervée.**_

- De faire quoi ? _**Demandais-je.**_

- De m'empêcher de te suivre.

- Si tu ne tenais pas tant à faire du mal à ma petite amie je ne serais pas obligé de demander à Kathryn et Ruby de te garder comme une gamine de maternelle. Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai un peu plus important à faire que de t'écouter te plaindre, _**répliquais-je en sentant le calme qui m'avait habité pendant mon temps**_ _**passé à Regina me quitter aussi vite qu'il était arrivé**_, Rub' je peux te confier Henry ? Il faudrait qu'il se change et qu'il prenne une douche moi il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Gold avant qu'il n'apprenne par quelqu'un que je compte l'arrêter et qu'il décide de s'enfuir.

- Compte sur moi, je vais m'occuper de ton p'tit gars.

- Je ne suis pas petit ! _**S'exclama alors Henry me faisant sourire.**_

- Tu seras sage avec Ruby, ne la fait pas tourner en bourrique.

- Promis, tu feras attention avec Gold ?

- Je ferais attention, _**lui promis-je en le prenant dans mes bras**_, bye tout le monde ! _**Lançais-je avant de sortir n'attendant pas que Snow relance la polémique, j'étais consciente qu'il allait falloir que j'aie une vraie discussion avec elle, mais elle avait tendance à vouloir rabaisser Regina à chacune de ses phrases et je ne**_ _**pouvais pas supporter ça plus de quelque seconde, soupirant je montais dans ma voiture, direction le commissariat pour récupérer mon arme et une paire de menotte qui allait m'être utile pour arrêter Gold…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- David ? Que fais-tu là ? _**Demandais-je en trouvant mon père biologique assis sur l'une des chaises du commissariat.**_

- Je suis venu pour parler avec toi, à propos de Regina.

- Si c'est pour me tenir le même discours que Snow, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Non, pas du tout, elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle t'a dit et j'ai bien compris que ce n'est pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre, que tu as de réelles sentiments pour elle. Si elle est ton True Love ni Snow, ni moi ni toi ne pouvons rien y faire. Alors je vais simplement te poser une question, es-tu heureuse avec elle ?

- Oui, _**répondis-je avec toute la détermination que je possédais**_ _**lui tirant un sourire.**_

- Alors je ne m'interposerais pas entre elle et toi, si tu l'aimes et que tu es heureuse avec elle c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour ma fille.

- Merci David, _**souris-je à mon tour soulagée, même s'il ne m'avait pas élevé je me rendais compte**_ _**que son avis comptait pour moi.**_

- Pas de quoi, alors j'ai appris que tu comptais arrêter Gold, si tu as besoin d'aide, je cherche un travail.

- Prendre mon père comme Shérif Adjoint ? Je pense que ça pourrait se faire, attrape, _**lançais-je en lui tendant un pair de menotte et le badge qui lui revenait de droit**_, tu es maintenant à l'essai.

- Bien, alors tu peux m'expliquer toute l'affaire ?

- Je t'expliquerais ça en route, en avant, _**lui répondis-je attrapant mon propre badge ainsi que mon revolver et ma paire de menotte…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Gold, ouvrez cette porte, ne m'obligez pas à la défoncer ! _**Lançais-je en frappant pour la troisième fois sur la porte de sa demeure, qui s'ouvrit finalement sur Belle.**_

- Oh… Je vous connais vous.

- Il y a de grande chance, écoutez, je serais ravie de discuter de tout ça plus tard, mais pour l'instant je dois voir Gold.

- Il est au sous-sol, il y est descendus dès qu'il a eu libérée Kathryn a, il parlait de faire revenir la magie à StoryBrooke, je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Ok, David tu restes avec Belle, je vais chercher Gold.

- Tu es sûr que tu peux t'en occuper toute seule ?

- Oui, j'ai une arme et il n'en a pas.

- Et pour ce qui est de la magie ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il est trouvé pour la réactiver, il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps, si j'ai besoin d'aide je t'appellerais, promis.

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-il**_, fais juste attention à toi.

- Promis.

_**Entrant dans la maison**_ _**je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver la porte qui menait à la cave, l'ouvrant à l'aide d'une pince à**_ _**cheveux, technique que j'avais apprise avant d'aller en prison et qui se révélait des plus pratiques.**_

_**Descendant les escaliers je**_ _**trouvais Gold installé à un bureau installé en plein milieu de la cave, mélangeant diverses substances**_.

- Peu importe ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer je veux que vous cessiez immédiatement, _**dis-je simplement.**_

- Et pourquoi donc Shérif Swan ?

- Parce que vous êtes en états d'arrestation pour l'enlèvement et l'agression de Kathryn Nolan.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

- Elle a porté plainte contre vous, c'est une preuve suffisante et j'ai aussi les photos des blessures que vous lui avez faites, _**lui répondis-je en le faisant se lever de force afin de lui passer la paire de menotte, le faisant passer devant moi pour remonter les escaliers**_, on peut y aller David, Belle si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez nous accompagner.

- Je préfère… Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule ici.

- D'accord, dans ce cas, suivez nous…

_**ES/RM**_

- Rub', Henry ? Je suis rentrée ! _**Lançais-je en ouvrant la porte de la maison de Regina, laissant passer Belle que j'avais ramenée avec moi entrer.**_

- On est au salon, _**me répondit Ruby.**_

- On joue à la Wii, _**cru bon de rajouter Henry tandis que j'entrais dans la pièce trouvant mon fils et celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie se déchaîner comme des dingues sur ''Call Me Maybe'' de Carly Rae Jepsen**_.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une Wii ici ! _**M'exclamais-je tandis que leur dance se terminait par la victoire de Ruby.**_

- Maman me la acheté il y a quelques mois.

- Ok, tout c'est bien passé ?

- Super, on a déposé Kathryn chez elle et après on est venu ici, j'ai pris une douche et on s'ennuyait donc j'ai proposé de jouer à Just Dance.

- Ok, oh, j'ai ramené Belle avec moi, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait rester quelques temps ici. Tu penses que ça ne dérangera pas Regina ?

- Je ne pense pas, _**me rassura Henry**_, et puis si tu veux être sûre appelle là.

- C'est ce que je vais faire Rub', Henry vous pouvez lui montrer la chambre d'amie ?

- Pas de soucis, _**acquiescèrent-t-ils tandis que Ruby lâchait sa manette pour se tourner en direction**_ _**de la brunette, son sourire s'agrandissant si c'était possible, ses yeux brillant avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un :**_

- Hey…

- Bonjour, _**répondit timidement la jeune femme à mes côtés me tirant un sourire avant que je ne m'éclipse**_ _**pour appeler Regina qui répondit à la première sonnerie.**_

- Tout va bien ?

- Tout va très bien Dearie, ne t'inquiètes pas, _**lui répondis-je lui tirant un soupir de soulagement tandis que je gagnais l'étage entrant dans sa chambre**_, j'ai arrêté Gold, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Belle seule, alors je lui ai proposé de rester chez toi quelques jours, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, du tout, tu as bien fait.

- Ok… Et j'ai parlé avec David…

- Oh, ça c'est mal passé ?

- Non, justement, il m'a demandé si j'étais heureuse avec toi, que si je l'étais c'était tout ce qui lui importait, j'ai trouvé ça étrange, surtout quand je vois comment Mary Margareth réagit.

- David, n'a pas exactement le même passif que j'ai avec ta mère Honey, c'est donc normal qu'il soit moins dure à convaincre.

- Je sais… Mais justement avec ce qu'elle t'a fait elle ne devrait pas se mettre entre nous comme elle le fait.

- Je lui ai aussi fait du mal tu sais…

- Mais c'est elle qui a commencé, _**rétorquais-je avant qu'un rire ne retentisse dans l'appareil.**_

- Tu es adorable, _**fut sa seule réponse tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur mon visage.**_

- C'est toi qui es adorable. Je passerais te voir ce soir avec le dîner, on pourrait manger ensemble qu'en penses-tu ? Ca nous permettrait de terminer notre soirée comme elle aurait dû l'être la dernière fois, je suis sûr que Rub' sera ravis de garder Henry, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, quand je suis rentrée ils jouaient à Just Dance.

- J'aime bien ce jeu, _**lança Regina ne faisant**_ _**qu'agrandirent mon sourire, je l'imaginais parfaitement en mini-short sexy en train de sauter dans tous les sens, une manette de**_ _**Wii à la main…**_

- Maman ?

- Oui Henry ?

- Tu viens jouer avec nous ? On montre à Belle comment marche la Wii.

- Hum, ok, j'arrive.

- Super, _**me sourit-il avant de ressortir de la pièce**_ _**me laissant terminer ma conversation avec Regina.**_

- Je vais te laisser aller jouer, tu viens vers quelle heure ?

- 7 heures ? Ça te va ?

- Je ne bouge pas de toute façon, _**me répondit-elle me faisant sourire,**_ _**amusé, j'aimais définitivement son humour.**_

- J'espère bien que tu ne vas pas bouger, à tout à l'heure, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, amuse toi bien.

- Merci, _**soufflais-je avant de raccrocher sortant de la chambre pour rejoindre Ruby, Belle et Henry en bas pour une partie de Just Dance…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bon il n'y a pas de grande scène entre Regina et Emma mais je vous promets que le prochain sera un chapitre entier rien que sur notre joyeux petit couple.**_

_**Pour ce qui est de mes futures fictions je suis à égalité dans le nombre de vote sur les deux dernières donc je vais encore vous laisser une semaine pour**_ _**vous décider, mais cette fois-ci je veux que vous n'en choisissiez vraiment qu'une, parce que sinon je ne m'en sort pas.**_

_**.**_

_**Pour rappel voici le résumée de la 3 :**_

_**Et si Emma n'avait pas rattrapée Regina à la sortie du Granny le soir de la petite fête pour fêter le retour de la Sauveuse et de Snow.**_

_**Et si Regina avait traversé la ligne pour oublier et éviter de souffrir de l'abandon de son fils qui préfère sa mère biologique.**_

_**Et si Emma la retrouvait et décidait de l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs ?**_

_**.**_

_**Et la 4 :**_

_**Et si la prophétie ne se réalisait pas comme dans la série et si en mettant Emma bébé dans l'armoire Charming l'envoyait dans le passé près de 28 ans en arrière.**_

_**Le but lui-même de sa mission changera, éviter à Regina de tourner mal à la mort de Daniel en lui montrant que l'amour existe encore…**_

.

_**Et voilà pour ce qui est de mes fictions, pour ce qui est de mon On-Shot comme je l'ai dit j'ai été pas mal prise donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de plancher dessus, donc ça sera pour plus tard mais je vous promets de le publier un jour ou l'autre.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	27. Soirée en tête à tête

_**Hey, j'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour vous, comme nous sommes samedi j'ai le plaisir de vous faire découvrir le chapitre 27 de ma fic's.**_

_**Ce qui fait qu'il ne nous en restera plus que 6 après celui-ci.**_

_**Je voulais encore vous remercier pour mon compteur de reviews qui a encore explosé cette semaine, vous êtes des fous, je vous aime grave !**_

_**Mais je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus et je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**L'après-midi c'était merveilleusement bien passée, après avoir jouée à la Wii Ruby, Henry et Belle m'avait aidé à préparer le repas que je comptais emmener ce soir pour manger avec Regina, terminant en bataille de farine au moment de préparer le gâteau, j'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé une famille, moi qui avait passé près que de 28 ans sans personnes…**_

_**Après cela Ruby avait absolument tenu à me choisir une tenue pour ce soir, ne trouvant rien dans mes affaires, elle avait investis la chambre de Regina, trouvant une**_ _**tunique bleu-vert de la même couleur que mes yeux ainsi qu'une paire de leggings noir qu'elle m'obligea à enfiler avant de sortir un appareil pour boucler les cheveux de je ne savais où pour me coiffer.**_

_**Puis finalement contente de**_ _**son résultat elle m'avait mise à la porte avec une paire de talon noir et le sac contenant notre repas**_ _**non sans m'avoir lancé un ''passe une bonne soirée'' tout ça accompagné d'un clin d'œil significateur…**_

_**Rejoignant le cimetière à**_ _**pied, histoire de pouvoir prendre l'air je ne me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée qu'en m'arrêtant devant le caveau de**_ _**la famille Mills, poussant la porte avec ma main de libre, posant ensuite le sac par terre pour pouvoir pousser la tombe**_ _**d'Henry Mills Sénior afin de pouvoir descendre, envoyant rapidement un message à Regina pour lui dire que j'arrivais je descendis quelques marche sans oublier de reprendre le sac, fermant rapidement le passage derrière moi, allumant la lampe poche que**_ _**j'avais glissé dans le sac je descendis les dernière marche marchant une petite minute avant de trouver ma brune qui m'attendait devant la porte.**_

- Hello beauté fatale, _**sourit Regina en me détaillant de la tête au pied**_, si j'avais sus que c'était soirée habillée je me serais un peu mieux préparée.

- C'est une idée de Ruby, je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire…

- Je vois, en tout cas je remarque que c'est encore ''Made in mon armoire'', tu ne peux décidément plus te passer de mes fringues.

- Comme je le disais c'est une idée de Ruby, même si je ne me plains pas d'avoir ton odeur partout sur moi.

- Comme je ne me plains pas d'avoir ton parfum sur moi, même si d'habitude je n'aime pas la cannelle.

- Je ne suis pas très fan des pommes d'habitude, mais elles te représentent toi alors ça me va, _**souris-je en m'approchant d'elle, posant le sac à**_ _**nos pieds, l'attrapant par la taille afin de l'approcher de moi, devant baisser la tête et elle se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour que nous puissions nous embrasser…**_

- Et si nous entrions ? Je ne préfère pas traîner ici, même si j'ai confiance en ta capacité de ne pas te faire suivre.

- Tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, _**acquiesçais-je en attrapant rapidement le sac à nos pieds passant mon bras droit**_ _**autour de sa taille rejoignant rapidement l'intérieur.**_

_**Une fois à l'intérieur bien en sécurité je me laissais tomber sur le**_ _**canapé attirant Regina contre moi la laissant poser sa tête sur mon épaule tandis que je posais un baiser sur**_ _**son front, j'aurais pu rester des heures ainsi, juste elle et moi…**_

_**Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas un**_ _**mois elle et moi nous faisions la guerre à chacune de nos rencontres, le changement était énorme, mais je ne**_ _**reviendrais en arrière pour rien au monde.**_

- Comment ça se passe à StoryBrooke ?

- Bien, je crois, même si je pense que tout le monde à un peu de mal, Kathryn l'expliquait très bien, elle est un croisement entre Kathryn et Abigail, tout le monde doit vivre avec ça. Même si certain on l'air d'avoir moins de mal que d'autre, Rub' par exemple j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas changé.

- Je pense que chacun à sa façon de réagir au changement, ils finiront par s'habituer, enfin je le pense, je l'espère, _**souffla-t-elle en jouant avec ma main qu'elle avait attrapée.**_

- Et s'ils veulent repartir ? Qu'ils ne veulent pas rester ici ? Qu'est-ce que nous ferons ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais pour moi c'est très simple.

- Ah oui ?

- J'irais là où tu iras, _**me répondit-elle avec assurance relevant la tête pour planter ses orbes marron dans mes yeux.**_

- Et moi j'irais où toi tu iras.

- Alors on est bien partie pour ne pas savoir où aller, même si c'est vrai que je préfèrerais rester ici…

- On est deux alors, je n'ai jamais vécue là-bas et j'aime bien mon petit confort, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre sans électricité, sans télévision, sans eau courante…

- Je te comprends et puis ici, je suis sûr de ne plus me laisser aspirer par la magie, ici je n'ai aucun endroit qui me fait penser à Daniel en dehors de son cercueil…

- Je ne te laisserais pas replonger, ok ? _**Lui demandais-je en caressant sa joue, qui pouvait croire que derrière ce masque de froideur se trouvait une jeune femme pleine de doute, d'incertitude, une personne normal**_ _**en somme.**_

- Ok…

_**Décidant de laisser de côté cette conversation pour le moment je me levais l'entrainant à ma suite.**_

- Et si tu me disais plutôt où se trouve les assiettes, les couverts et les verres.

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-elle en me guidant dans la pièce adjacente à celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions,**_ c'est dans ce placard-là.

- Super, dans ce cas file t'asseoir, je m'occupe de tout, _**souris-je en la poussant en dehors de la cuisine malgré ses protestations**_, ne t'inquiètes pas je sais faire réchauffer un plat je ne vais pas faire exploser ta cuisine.

- On ne sait jamais avec toi, _**rétorqua boudeuse Regina en rejoignant la pièce à côté.**_

- Je te fais la promesse de ne rien faire exploser, _**lui souris-je en posant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres lui tirant un grognement de frustration.**_

- Si déjà je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à MA cuisine je veux un vrai baiser, pas un petit truc comme tu viens de le faire.

_**Souriant amusé, je l'attrapais par sa taille fine, me collant à elle afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes durant quelques secondes avant de nous séparer, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour elle puisque qu'elle attrapa le haut de ma tunique écrasant à nouveau nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre…**_

- Là, c'est mieux, _**souffla-t-elle en séparant nos lèvres par manque d'air.**_

- Ouai…, _**murmurais-je un sourire surement béat sur le visage.**_

- Bien, maintenant tu peux aller préparer le repas, je te laisse y aller, _**me répondit-elle en se séparant de moi, partant en sautillant jusqu'à la table, faisant s'agrandir le sourire sur mon visage, j'avais vraiment l'impression de découvrir une tout autre Regina Mills, une Regina plus libre et ce n'était pas plus mal, j'aimerais juste que tout le monde puisse la voir comme moi, parce qu'elle le méritait…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le repas c'était déroulé à merveille, je n'avais rien fait brûler,**_ _**ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose et ça avait semblé l'impressionner, à croire qu'elle pensait vraiment que j'étais la pire cuisinière de StoryBrooke…**_

- Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je resterais bien comme ça pour toujours, _**souffla-t-elle sa**_ _**tête posée sur mes genoux.**_

- Et moi donc…

- Tu resterais avec moi ce soir ?

- Je pense que ça peut se faire, je vais appeler Ruby, elle restera dormir à la maison.

- Super, _**me répondit-elle**_, tu penses que je pourrais bientôt sortir d'ici ?

- Laisse-moi encore demain, je compte organiser une réunion à la mairie, je veux sonder un peu tout le monde, pour savoir ce que nous pouvons faire et s'il le faut, je dis bien seulement s'il le faut, je leur raconterais certain point de ton histoire, pour leur faire comprendre que tu n'as pas toujours été celle qu'ils connaissent et qu'ils ne peuvent pas te blâmer que toi.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de trop en dire sur moi je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante, _**rétorqua-t-elle légèrement acide avant de se lever pour regagner**_ _**sa chambre me laissant seul sur le canapé.**_

- Regina ! _**M'exclamais-je la faisant se retourner.**_

- Quoi ? Un problème ?

- Ne fuit pas, pas comme ça, je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas que les autres saches des choses sur toi, mais comment veux-tu les persuader que tu n'es pas seulement la méchante reine sans ça ? Comment veux-tu que je puisse te sortir de là ? Que nous puissions élever Henry ensemble ? Que je puisse me réveiller dans tes bras tous les jours ? C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé, la seule et unique… Je ne veux pas continuer à venir te voir ici, autant t'enfermer dans la prison de StoryBrooke là au moins je pourrais te voir beaucoup plus facilement ! Mais si tu as une autre solution, va-y je t'écoute ! _**M'écriais-je en me levant tandis que mes yeux se remplissait de larme que j'essuyais rageusement d'un revers de main, j'étais à bout, tout ce qui était passé depuis hier avait eu raison de peu de patience que je possédais…**_

- Em'…, _**souffla-t-elle**_ _**en s'approchant de moi, prenant mes mains entre les siennes, m'attirant à elle afin de me prendre**_ _**dans ses bras**_, je suis désolée, tellement désolée que tout cela repose sur tes épaules, que je ne fasse rien pour te ménager, je dois être quelque chose comme la pire petite amie qui existe pas vrai ?

- Non, tu n'es pas la pire petite amie qui existe, tu n'es peut être pas la meilleure non plus, en faites je n'en sais rien, mais tu es celle que j'ai choisi, celle qui me rend heureuse et ça me suffit, _**lui avouais-je.**_

- Alors si ça te suffit, ça me suffit aussi, _**me répondit-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe afin de l'approcher du sien, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, faisant passer tout son amour dans ce baiser, tout du moins c'est comme cela que je le ressentis, elle n'était peut-être pas parfaite pour les autres, mais elle était parfaite pour moi et c'est tout ce qui comptais…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! Alors je n'ai pas trop fait n'importe quoi ? Ma Regina n'est pas trop différente de la Regina de la série ? J'ai toujours peur de ça du coup je mets vingt piges pour écrire certain passage X)**_

_**Pour ce qui est de la fic's suivante vous avez choisi la fic's 4, ce qui veux dire que nous allons aller faire un petit tour du côté du monde des contes de fée.**_

_**Mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite encore, je dois d'abord terminer de publier celle-ci donc vous devrez prendre votre mal en patiente :P**_  
_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse, j'ai encore quelques chapitres de mes autres fictions à publier !**_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	28. Petit Dej' Au Lit

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis un peu malade, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de publier la suite heureusement pour vous.**_

_**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews sur le chapitre précédent, bien qu'il y en est moins eux que sur les précédents, mais bon vous ferez mieux sur celui-ci hein ? :P**_

_**En attendant voici un chapitre encore totalement centré sur le SwanQueen qui j'espère vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le réveille le lendemain matin se fit dans le calme le plus totale, le genre de réveille que je rêverais de vivre tous les jours, Regina dormait toujours, sa tête au creux de mon cou, sa respiration lente et régulière, un air heureux et apaisé sur le visage, dieu que j'aimais cette femme…**_

_**Décidant qu'un petit déjeuner au lit ne serait pas mal je m'extirpais du mieux que je le pouvais de sous les draps sans réveiller la belle au bois dormant à côté de moi, attrapant ma tunique d'hier que je retrouvais par terre au côté de mes chaussures je ne pus empêcher un flash de la veille de s'insinuer dans mon esprit, Regina qui me retirait ma tunique,**_ _**Regina qui embrassait mon ventre de léger baisé papillon, Regina qui m'enflammait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, Regina qui m'aimait tout simplement…**_

_**Secouant la tête pour retrouver mes esprits j'entrais dans la cuisine à la recherche de quoi faire un plateau petit déjeuner, trouvant le paquet de café que Ruby avait glissé dans mon sac hier avant de me diriger vers une cafetière dernier cri installé dans un coin de la petite cuisine, à croire qu'elle venait seulement de**_ _**changer tout le mobilier…**_

_**Tandis que le café coulait je pris la direction du frigidaire de l'autre côté de la**_ _**cuisine, regardant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, les restes d'hier soir, qui n'allait pas beaucoup m'aider, une bouteille de**_ _**lait, des œufs, du beurre bien avec un peu de chance j'allais trouver de la farine quelque part, je ne**_ _**me rappelais pas vraiment de ce que Ruby avait pu mettre dans le sac que j'avais apporté hier matin, donc impossible de me rappeler s'il y avait de la farine ou non.**_

_**Ouvrant tous les placards de la cuisine je**_ _**fini par dénicher un paquet de farine, me mettant au fourneau je commençais la concoction de pancakes, la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais doué niveau plat sucré…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Entrant dans la chambre plongé dans la pénombre je laissais le plateau à l'entré avant de me diriger jusqu'au lit dans lequel dormait toujours Regina, me glissant sous les draps je la serrais à nouveau contre moi respirant son parfum à la pomme auquel j'étais devenu accro.**_

_**Posant un baiser sur ses lèvres je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'elle n'enfouisse sa tête dans mon cou, grommelant quelque chose que je ne compris pas**_.

- Debout ma petite marmotte.

- Sommeil…

- Je sais amour, mais j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, tu dois vraiment goûter à mes pancakes. C'est bien l'une des seules choses que je peux cuisiner sans risquer une intoxication alimentaire.

- Alors faut que je me lève c'est ça ?

- Pas forcément, juste que tu te réveilles, le petit déjeuner sera au lit aujourd'hui.

- Intéressant, laisse-moi juste retrouver ma chemise.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es très bien comme ça, _**lui répondis-je la faisant rougir.**_

- Ne commence pas !

- Commencer quoi ? _**Demandais-je innocemment.**_

_**Ne répondant pas à ma question Regina sortie du lit, nue comme un ver, laissant énormément de place à mon imagination, elle était sublime, elle ne se rendait pas compte d'à qu'elle point.**_

- Hum, hum…

_**Sortant de mes pensées je rencontrais les yeux marron de ma brune qui avait enfilée une chemise et une petite culotte pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**_

- Tu disais ?

- Rien, mais je voulais te sortir de tes pensées.

- Désolée, _**souris-je pas vraiment désolée en attrapant sa main pour la faire tomber à**_ _**mes côtés.**_

- On va faire comme si je croyais à tes excuses, mais juste parce que j'ai faim !

- Je vais chercher le plateau, _**répondis-je simplement en me levant après avoir posé un baiser sur sa joue, récupérant le plateau je rejoins rapidement la brune sur le lit m'installant confortablement à ses côtés**_, et voilà le travail.

_**Attrapant**_ _**l'un de mes pancakes Regina le porta jusqu'à sa bouche mordant dedans, avant de fermer les yeux, ok, soit elle n'aimait pas, soit elle aimait, j'espérais vraiment que je ne m'étais pas planté dans la recette.  
Finalement après une trentaine de secondes, qui me parurent des heures elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et avec un léger sourire elle me dit simplement :**_

- Vraiment pas mauvais, je t'autoriserais même à entrer dans ma cuisine si c'est pour m'en refaire.

_**Laissant un soupir de soulagement sortir de mes lèvres je la vis étouffer un rire.**_

- T'es sûr tu ne me dit pas que c'est bon juste pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non, je te promets que je te dis la vérité.

- Cool, _**laissais-je échapper son sourire s'agrandissant tandis qu'elle reprenait une bouchée.**_

- Maintenant mange avant que ça ne soit froid, ça serait dommage de gâtée un plat réussie par Emma Swan.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas sympa ça ! _**M'exclamais-je en lui mettant un léger coup dans l'épaule.**_

- Qui a dit que j'étais sympa Shérif Swan ? _**Me demanda-t-elle son sourcil de droite légèrement remonté me faisant sourire avant de me rapprocher posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.**_

- Moi je le dis, comme je dis que je t'aime.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu te transformais en guimauve en ce moment ? _**Souffla-t-elle en se tournant légèrement afin de pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux avec ses deux orbes marron qui pétillaient de malice.**_

- Et alors je veux bien me transformer en guimauve pour toujours si ça me permet de passer des moments avec toi comme celui-ci.

- Intéressant…

- Je trouve aussi Dearies, _**lui répondis-je en lui piquant le pancakes qu'elle allait mettre dans sa bouche, mordant dedans.**_

- Hey ! _**S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de le reprendre mais je ne**_ _**la laissais pas faire, me poussant afin que je tombe couchée sur le lit, elle me monta dessus afin de récupérer son bien, mais je ne comptais pas la laisser gagner aussi facilement le portant à ma bouche j'en prit encore un morceau avant qu'elle ne fonde sur mes lèvres me mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur me faisant grogner de douleur et d'excitation en même temps, j'aimais quand je la mettais en colère, c'était plus intense, c'était bon à savoir…**_, tu ferais bien d'arrêter de me voler ce qui m'appartient ou…

- Ou quoi Madame le Maire ?

- Je pourrais bien, vous faire très, très mal Shérif Swan.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… Ne me tentez pas de vous donner un exemple…

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas peur de vous Madame le Maire, _**lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire amusé.**_

- Pas peur ? On va voir ça tout de suite, _**me rétorqua-t-elle descendant ses lèvres dans mon cou, mordant la peau de mon cou me faisant soupirer de plaisir et me laissant surement une marque que je décidais d'ignorer pour le moment, surtout quand ses doigts s'attaquèrent à la fermeture de ma tunique afin de me l'enlever…**_

- Continue, _**soufflais-je en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux avant d'entendre un téléphone sonner, me faisant grogner,**_ laisse le sonner…

- C'est le tiens, _**me répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau.**_

- Alors je vais… Simplement… Le… Laisser… Sonner…

- Bon idée Shérif Swan, _**susurra-t-elle en mordant le lobe de mon oreille.**_

_**Mais mon téléphone sonna à nouveau me faisant grogner.**_

- Ca doit être important, je vais peut-être le prendre.

- Tu casses toute l'ambiance, _**marmonna-t-elle en s'enlevant de moi.**_

- Crois-moi j'aurais vraiment voulu continuer ça, mais il semblerait que l'univers se mette entre nous, _**soupirais-je en attrapant mon téléphone**_, Swan ! Ca a intérêt d'être vraiment, très, très important !

- Oh tu étais en train de…

- Ruby, je ne veux même pas que tu termines ta phrase, que me veux-tu ?

- Savoir quand tu comptes rentrer, Henry t'attend.

- Disons, une petite heure, le temps que nous terminions notre petit déjeuner et que je rentre, je n'ai pas pris ma voiture hier soir.

- Tu veux que je passe te chercher ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Ok, dis-moi seulement ou je dois te chercher.

- Attends-moi devant le cimetière, je t'y rejoindrais, oh et dernière chose, si tu pouvais appeler David pour qu'il réunisse tous les habitants de StoryBrooke à la mairie pour disons, 4 heures de l'après-midi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux leur parler à tous, j'aimerais tâter le terrain pour faire revenir Regina.

- Ok, en tout cas tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si jamais, pour leur parler.

- Je sais Rub' et je t'en remercie.

- Pas de quoi, bonne fin de petit déjeuner et à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure Rub', _**lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher me tournant vers ma brune qui s'était remise à manger son petit déjeuner tout en m'écoutant.**_

- Alors ?

- C'était Ruby, elle voulait savoir ce que je faisais parce qu'Henry à le temps long. Et elle va venir me chercher devant le cimetière dans une petite heure et elle va demander à David d'organiser la réunion.

- Ok, on peut continuer le petit déjeuner ?

- Hum, hum et juste le petit déjeuner, on reprendra le reste plus tard si tu le souhaites.

- Ca m'ira, pour le moment, _**me répondit-elle en attrapant un nouveau pancakes me le tendant**_, tiens et n'essaye pas de me le voler celui-là.

- Je ne promets rien, _**rétorquais-je en l'attrapant en mettant un morceau dans ma bouche un sourire aux lèvres…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, je vous dis à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	29. C'est partit !

_**Hello tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Moi je pète le feu pas comme la semaine dernière, bon je tousse encore un peu mais je ne suis plus autant malade.**_

_**Comme nous sommes samedi je fais une petite pause dans mon matage intensif de Law And Order : SVU (Surtout de Casey en faites, je suis en train de me découvrir une passion pour Diane Neal, d'ailleurs si il y a des Casey/Olivia Shipper dans le coin manifestez-vous que je sache si ça vaut le coup que je publie une fic's un jour) pour vous mettre la suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça boost, comme ça motive !**_

_**Bref, je vais me taire et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Re-Bonjour Blondie, le petit déjeuner était bon ? _**Demanda Ruby adossée à sa voiture un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.**_

- Ça aurait été mieux, si tu ne m'avais pas dérangé ! Mais bon, sinon j'ai passé un bon moment.

- Je le savais.

- Tu savais quoi ?

- Que Regina et toi aviez fait des choses, que c'était pour ça que tu n'étais pas rentrée hier soir.

- Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi, en faites je n'en parlerais avec personnes d'autre que Regina et elle n'est pas là, donc je n'en parle pas.

- Mais c'est que madame est susceptible.

- Je ne suis pas susceptible, je protège simplement ma vie privée, allez, maintenant on file, j'aimerais bien avoir le temps de prendre une douche, changer mes fringues et voir un peux mon fils avant d'aller à cette réunion.

- Et peut être passé au bureau non ?

- Aussi, même si je suis sûr que David fait de l'excellent boulot tout seul.

- Oui, mais c'est toujours toi la Shérif, il n'est que Shérif adjoint.

- Je sais, mais dès que je serais plus tranquille avec Regina, je pourrais me concentrer beaucoup mieux sur mon travail. Ce qui ne devrait plus prendre tellement de temps si j'arrive à convaincre au moins encore quelques personnes que Regina n'est pas l'Evil Queen que tout le monde a connue dans le monde des contes de fée.

- Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le faire c'est bien toi et tu sais que tu pourras compter sur mon aide, celle d'Henry, celle de Kathryn et même sur celle de David tout à l'heure, on sera tous là pour t'aider.

- Merci, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans vous tous.

- Tu ferais que des bêtises, _**me sourit Ruby en me prenant par l'épaule avant d'ouvrir ma portière de voiture me laissant**_ _**monter tandis qu'elle faisait le tour pour me ramener à**_ _**la maison…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Encore une demi-heure avant la réunion et je tournais déjà en rond dans le bureau de Regina, dans une demi-heure je jouerais la liberté de la femme**_ _**que j'aime devant toute la population de StoryBrooke, m'installant sur le fauteuil de la brune je sortis mon téléphone faisant défiler les photos de Regina, Henry et moi, essayant de me calmer comme je le pouvais, je n'entendis même pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni Mary et David s'approcher de moi d'ailleurs…**_

- Emma ? Tout va bien ? _**Me demanda mon père en posant une main sur mon épaule me**_ _**faisant sursauter**_, désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Pas grave, c'est déjà l'heure ?

- Non, pas encore, on venait juste voir si tu allais bien.

- Si je te dis que ça va, tu vas me croire ?

- Pas vraiment, _**me répondit-il avec un léger**_ _**sourire,**_ très jolie photo.

- Merci, _**soufflais-je en reportant mon regard sur mon téléphone sur lequel je trouvais une photo de Regina et moi prise se matin même alors que nous étions en train de petit déjeuner, j'avais pris mon téléphone à bout de bras et avait simplement attrapé Regina par la taille afin de la rapprocher de moi, elle tenait encore l'un des pancakes entre ses mains parfaitement manucurée, un sourire heureux sur le visage, ses yeux brillant avec le même éclat que les miens, de bonheur tout simplement, le bonheur d'être ensemble…**_

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à la Regina d'avant_**, entendis-je Snow dire**_ _**me surprenant**_, elle avait ce même genre de sourire quand elle m'a sauvé la vie.

- Elle a changé tu sais, même si tu ne veux pas le croire, elle ne fait pas semblant quand elle est avec moi.

- J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir y croire tu sais, mais elle a déjà fait tellement de mal à notre famille que je vais avoir du mal à lui accorder ma confiance. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, alors je veux bien essayer de croire en un possible adoucissement de Regina Mills, mais je te préviens, si elle te fait le moindre mal je n'arrêterais pas son exécution cette fois-ci.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'exécution _**? Demandais-je pas**_ _**très rassurée.**_

- Nous avions capturé Regina une fois, mais je n'ai pas réussie à aller au bout de son exécution.

- Vous avez voulu la tuer ?

- Elle a essayé de nous tuer aussi et de nombreuses fois je te ferais dire !

- Ouai… Pas faux…, _**soupirais-je en me reconcentrant sur mon téléphone tandis qu'il changeait d'image et se mettait à vibrer, un appel de Regina, retrouvant le sourire je m'empressais de décrocher**_, Hey…

- Re-Bonjour, je sais que ta réunion est dans une dizaine de minute et que tu as surement autre chose à faire que parler avec moi mais…

- Je n'aurais jamais rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de parler avec toi, _**lui répondis-je**_, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sweet Heart ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

- Ca va, un peu stressé, je ne veux vraiment pas me tromper dans ce que je vais dire, toute notre vie future en dépend…

- Je suis sûr que tu vas faire ça très bien et si tu utilises ce que tu sais sur moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais, si ça nous permet de vivre un peux près normalement…

- Je sais, mais je veux éviter ça le plus possible, tu avais raison, ça te concerne toi et personne d'autre.

- Mais si ça peut me permettre de revenir vivre avec toi, parle en.

- Ok, mais saches que si je l'utilise ça ne sera pas de gaité de cœur et ça sera vraiment parce que je n'avais pas d'autre moyen.

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je te permets de l'utiliser, j'ai confiance en toi !

- Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

- C'est réciproque, il faut que je te laisse, je vais devoir y aller.

- Ok, tu m'appelles dès que c'est fini ?

- Promis, tu seras la première à être au courant de comment ça se sera passé, à tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure, _**me répondit-elle en raccrochant me faisant remarquer**_ _**que j'avais eu toute ma conversation devant mes parents, j'avais tellement eu besoin d'entendre sa voix que j'en avais oublié tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, me tournant dans leur direction je vis avec étonnement Snow sourire, moi qui croyait qu'elle allait plutôt piquer une crise…**_

- Tout va bien ? _**Demanda finalement David.**_

- Ouai, tout va pour le mieux, _**lui dis-je simplement un sourire béat sur le visage.**_

_**Esquissant un sourire David n'eut pas le temps**_ _**de répliquer puisque la porte du bureau de ma brune s'ouvrit sur Henry, Ruby, Belle et Kathryn.**_

- Tout le monde est là, c'est bon tu peux y aller, _**m'informa Ruby.**_

- Ok, vous restez tous avec moi hein ?

- On sera tous là, _**me rassura David tandis que je me levais de ma chaise presque en pilote automatique, tout ce jouait maintenant, mon avenir, celui d'Henry et surtout celui de Regina, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si les habitants de StoryBrooke n'acceptaient pas que Regina ait pu changer, je quitterais surement la ville avec elle, pour partir loin, encore faudrait-il qu'elle puisse quitter StoryBrooke, mais je m'occuperais de ça, elle le pourrait, je ferais tout**_ _**pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble même si ce n'était pas ici…**_

_**Pénétrant dans la salle qui avait déjà servi il y a quelques semaines pour le débat afin de définir qui serait le shérif, seulement cette fois-ci c'était tout**_ _**StoryBrooke qui se trouvait devant moi, j'inspirais une dernière fois avant de m'avancer jusqu'au pupitre me raclant la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur moi.**_

- Et bien, bonjour, pour ceux qui ne me connaitrait pas encore, je suis le Shérif Emma Swan, je suis la fille de Mary Margareth ou Snow White comme elle est nommée dans le pays des contes de fée et de David Nolan que Snow surnomme Charming, je suis aussi la mère du plus merveilleux petit garçon que la terre est portée, Henry, qui ne serait pas le merveilleux petit garçon qu'il est si il n'avait pas été élevée par Regina Mills, celle que tout le monde surnomme l'Evil Queen…

- Cette sorcière, _**bougonna Leroy au premier rang faisant retentir un bon nombre de murmure d'accord dans la salle.**_

- Vous avez tous pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi mais est-ce qu'une seule personne ici à prit ne serais-ce que deux minutes pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle était en dessous de sa couche de glace ? Bien sûr que non, c'est tellement plus simple de la détester, de vouloir la tuer sans la savoir qui elle est vraiment. A combien de vous a-t-elle réellement fait du mal ? J'aimerais bien le savoir !

_**Voyant mon téléphone s'allumer devant moi signe que j'avais un message je m'empressais de l'attraper, hallucinée par la personne**_ _**dont venait le message, je m'excusais rapidement avant de rejoindre les coulisses…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? D'après vous qui est la personne qui a envoyé un message à Emma ? J'attends vos théories !**_

_**Sinon je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, si je ne suis pas morte d'ici là, ma prof d'allemand viens me voir lundi sur mon lieu de stage et je le sens mal, allez savoir pourquoi X)**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	30. Réunion

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va impec, encore une semaine et je serais enfin en vacances en attendant voici le chapitre 30 de ma fic's, on arrive bientôt à la fin puisque l'épilogue est le chapitre 34.**_

_**Je tenais aussi à vous dire un grand, grand merci pour vos 10 reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes géniaux !**_

_**Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! _**M'exclamais-je à voix basse en approchant de la brune avant de la prendre dans mes bras.**_

- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre toute seule, sans savoir comment ça se passe ici, j'étais en train de devenir dingue…

- Ok, ok, _**soufflais-je en la serrant un peu plus fort tandis qu'elle posait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, soupirant ce qui fit bouger légèrement mes cheveux, me chatouillant**_, personne ne t'as vue ?

- Tout le monde est ici, personne ne pouvait me voir.

- Je ne les ai pas comptés pour savoir s'ils étaient tous ici, alors je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils louperaient une réunion comme celle-ci, je suis la maire tu sais, je les connais tous.

_**Soupirant devant**_ _**ses propos plus que cohérent je décidais que ce n'était pas le moment pour me disputer avec elle, me séparant doucement d'elle je replaçais l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.**_

- Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin avant de retourner affronter tous ces requins, _**souris-je faisant rire doucement la brune en face de moi.**_

- Contente de pouvoir te servir à quelque chose.

- Tu me sers, pour beaucoup de chose, pas que pour ça, lui _**répondis-je avant de poser une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes**_, reste ici, ne bouge pas, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un puisse te voir de la salle.

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-elle tandis que je prenais ses mains y déposant mes lèvres avant de reprendre la direction de la scène sans la quitter des yeux.**_

- Regina est dans les coulisses, _**soufflais-je à Ruby, Kathryn, Henry, Belle, David et Snow**_, je sais que vous n'êtes pas tous pour que je sois avec elle, mais je vous demande juste de jeter un œil, regarder qu'elle ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré temps que je suis en train de parler.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de surveiller notre reine préférée, _**me répondit Ruby**_, maintenant retourne-y parce qu'ils vont commencer à se poser des questions.

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je**_ _**avant de reprendre ma place devant tout le monde,**_ bien excusez-moi, on va reprendre, je disais donc à combien de personne ici, dans cette salle a-t-elle réellement fait du mal ? _**Demandais-je attendant tandis que seule une ou deux personnes levèrent leur main en l'air**_, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Mais elle est quand même l'Evil Queen, qui sait ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir inventer pour nous tuer.

- Si elle avait voulu vous tuer elle l'aurait fait pendant ces 28 années ou vous ne vous souveniez de rien, au lieu de ça elle a simplement vécu sa vie sans se soucier de vous, ce qui prouve que tout le monde peux vivre ensemble sans que ça ne vire en massacre.

- Elle a raison, _**intervint Ruby**_, j'ai connu Regina au moment de sa période Evil Queen et elle n'est plus du tout comme ça maintenant, je ne vous demande pas de me croire sur parole, simplement de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, de lui laisser une chance de vous prouver qu'elle a changé.

- Et si nous ne voulons pas lui laisser une chance ? _**Demanda Leroy.**_

- Si vous ne souhaitez pas lui donner de chance alors je partirais, je me refuse de vivre sans elle à mes côtés.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Emma ?! _**S'exclama Snow derrière moi me faisant me retourner.**_

- Je suis plus que sérieuse, elle est mon âme sœur, mon True Love et je refuse de vivre sans elle. Et personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Dans ce cas nous te suivrons, peu importe où tu veux te rendre nous serons avec toi, _**répondit Mary en s'approchant entrainant David avec elle, pour prendre l'une de mes mains dans la sienne collant un sourire rassurant sur son visage.**_

- Et nous alors ?! _**Lança Ruby**_, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous allez nous laisser là seules, ont viens avec vous, après tout plus on est de fou, plus ont rient !

- Et le bar ? Il va tourner tout seul ? _**Demanda Granny au deuxième rang.**_

- Tu es là toi et puis tu pourras toujours engager quelqu'un d'autre, parce que si j'ai une chance de pouvoir partir d'ici, je partirais c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

_**Voyant que ça allait partir en règlement de compte familiale je repris la parole pour prendre congé avant de rejoindre les coulisses, les bras de ma brune m'attendant.**_

- Tu as été géniale, _**me souffla-t-elle.**_

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussie, mais au moins je n'ai pas utilisé ton passé.

- Et je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais si tu l'avais utilisé je ne t'en aurais pas voulu.

- Je sais, mais c'est ton passé, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler.

- Hum… Hum…, _**lança-t-une personne dernière nous me faisant me séparer de Regina**_, je peux aussi faire un câlin à ma maman ?

- Bien sûr, je te la laisse gamin, _**lui répondis-je en me séparant d'elle afin qu'elle puisse prendre Henry dans ses bras.**_

- On devrait peut-être aller dans mon bureau, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ici soit la meilleure cachette.

- Si tu m'avais écouté et que tu étais restée cachée aussi…, _**bougonnais-je pour la forme tandis qu'un sourire amusé apparaissait sur son visage.**_

- Tu sais très bien que je n'écoute jamais personne.

- Je sais, _**soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**_

- Mais qui voilà, ne serais-ce pas notre fugitive préférée ! _**S'exclama Ruby en entrant dans la pièce avec toute la bonne humeur qui la caractérisait.**_

- Bonjour Ruby, Belle.

- Bonjour, _**répondit timidement la brune à côté de Ruby.**_

- Et si vous montiez dans le bureau, je vous rejoins avec Belle dans deux minutes.

- Ok, _**acquiesça Regina en attrapant la main d'Henry pour sortir avec Ruby, me laissant seule avec Belle**_, vous savez, elle ne va pas vous manger, au dernière nouvelle Regina ne mange pas les humains.

- Je sais, mais elle reste l'Evil Queen et même si elle essaye de changer elle me fait toujours peur, il y a quelque chose dans ma tête qui s'allume et qui me dit, attention, elle pourrait encore te faire du mal.

- Laissez-lui encore une chance, juste une, je ne vous demande pas de devenir sa meilleure amie, juste de lui laisser une chance.

- Je veux bien, mais ce n'est pas sûr que ça marche, mais je veux bien faire un effort, parce qu'elle a accepté de m'héberger alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu refuser.

- Merci, _**lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire**_, on les rejoint ?

- Ok…, _**acquiesça-t-elle avant de me suivre**_ _**au deuxième étage ou se trouvait le bureau de Regina…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Alors qu'elle est le plan maintenant ? _**Me demanda Regina une fois entrée dans son bureau.**_

- Je ne sais pas de trop, on va les laisser discuter en bas et on verra ce que ça va donner.

- Tu tiens vraiment à quitter StoryBrooke ?

- Pour être avec toi je le ferais sans hésitation, on pourrait s'installer sur la côte ouest, je n'y suis jamais allée, ça serait bien et puis il y a du soleil là-bas, ça changerai d'ici.

- Je ne sais même pas si je peux sortir de la ville sans qu'il y est un problème.

- Alors il faudra essayer, toutes les deux, on verra ce que ça donnera.

- Ok, _**me répondit-elle avec un léger sourire tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur Kathryn, David et Snow.**_

- Regina ! _**S'exclama avec un sourire Kathryn en se dirigeant vers ma brune pour la prendre dans ses bras**_, tu ne pouvais pas écouter Emma et rester cacher.

- Moi écouter quelque chose, vraiment pas mon genre, _**rétorqua Regina amusée me faisant à nouveau lever les yeux au ciel.**_

- Et bien fait gaffe, je pourrais te faire changer d'avis, j'ai toujours une paire de menotte dans la poche.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

- Qui sait, _**lui répondis-je tandis qu'un raclement**_ _**de gorge venant surement de David retentit derrière moi nous faisant stopper notre conversation et provoquant un énorme blanc.**_

_**Voyant Regina se mordre la lèvre inférieur en se triturant les doigts je m'approchais doucement d'elle jusqu'à attraper l'une de ses**_ _**mains afin de lui montrer que j'étais là, le sourire qu'elle m'envoya me fit comprendre que j'avais bien fait.**_

- Bon, je sais que vous trois avez un passif assez important dans le monde des contes de fée, mais ici il va falloir que ça cesse, ici, tout de suite, parce que je ne veux pas devoir faire des allez retour entre toi et vous deux.

- En même temps c'est elle qui…

- Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! _**M'exclamais-je en coupant la parole à Snow White**_, parce que si on doit compter les point Regina t'as sauvée la vie sans te connaitre et TU l'as trahis en disant à sa mère qu'elle aimait Daniel, donc on peut dire que tu as cherché ce qui est arrivé. Alors ne commence pas à dire c'est elle qui a commencé, sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver !

- Calme toi Dearie, _**me souffla doucement la brune en me serrant un peu plus la main, la caressant doucement avec son pouce**_.

- Désolée, c'est juste que ça m'énerve, elle n'est pas toute blanche et elle le fait croire.

- Je ne suis pas toute blanche non plus tu sais ?

- Mais toi tu le sais et tu le dis, tu essayes de changer, pour eux c'est plus simple de mettre toute la faute sur toi.

- Ok, j'avoue j'ai mes tords, j'ai fait une bêtise en révélant à Cora qui était Daniel pour toi, mais elle s'est jouée de moi, j'avais 10 ans et tu connais Cora, tu sais exactement comment elle est !

- Je le sais que trop bien et c'est justement pour ça que je t'avais dit de ne surtout pas lui en parler ! Mais bon, je suis prête à essayer de ne plus te tuer et faire des efforts pour Emma, mais si tu n'es pas prête à en faire, c'est ton problème.

_**Souriant au petit discours de Regina je posais un baiser sur sa joue non sans lui chuchoter un ''tu es adorable'' qui la fit rougir prenant doucement mais surement la couleur d'une tomate ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire et en faire apparaitre un sur le visage de presque toutes les personnes présentes mise à part David et Snow.**_

- Très bien, _**fini par répondre Snow**_, je veux bien te donner une chance, une dernière chance, mais tu fais le moindre mal à Emma et crois-moi tout ce que tu as pu faire jusqu'à présent pour me gâcher la vie ne sera rien à côté de ce que je te ferais, suis-je bien claire.

- Tu l'es, _**lui assura Regina**_, mais crois-moi je n'ai pas prévue de faire du mal d'une quel qu'on que façon à Emma, je tiens à elle plus que je n'ai jamais tenu à quelqu'un, je tiens à elle plus que je n'ai tenu en Daniel, _**lui répondit sincèrement Regina me faisant presque verser une larme que j'essuyais le plus discrètement possible avant qu'elle ne tombe, je ne savais pas depuis quand j'étais devenue aussi émotive, mais visiblement sortir avec Regina me transformait en véritable guimauve.**_

- Bien, _**lançais-je alors essayant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler**_, tout est réglé, je peux m'absenter sans avoir peur pour la vie d'une de vous deux ?

- Oui, _**répondirent-elles l'une à la suite de l'autre.**_

- Bien, alors David, je peux te parler ?

- D'accord, _**acquiesça-t-il en me suivant en dehors du bureau.**_

_**Refermant la porte derrière nous non sans avoir jeté encore un coup d'œil aux deux pas si anciennes ennemies je me lançais :**_

- Il faudrait que tu ailles voir dans la salle ce que pense les habitants de Regina, tu es toujours le roi pour eux et moi… J'ai clairement affichée que j'étais pour Regina, toi tu n'as rien dit et il me faut quelqu'un de neutre pour aller voir.

- Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas et dit à Regina que j'aimerais discuter avec elle, plus tard, j'aimerais bien faire mon travail de père au moins une fois dans ma vie.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pas vraiment.

- Très bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir tu auras le droit de poser tes questions à Regina, mais ne l'ennuie pas de trop ok ? Sinon je serais obligée de sévir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas de mal à ta bien aimé.

- Mais j'espère bien.

- Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, _**lui répondis-je avant qu'il ne parte pour rejoindre la salle de réunion me laissant retourner à l'intérieur.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte du bureau de Regina j'assistais à une scène des plus étonnante, Regina en train de fixer le visage de Kathryn avec des yeux rond tandis que Snow juste à côté d'elle répétait le mot ''impossible'' comme une litanie…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Alors ?! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? D'après vous que s'est-il passé ? **_

_**Sinon j'avais parlé d'une possible fiction Casey/Olivia, j'ai commencé à l'écrire, mais comme ma reliseuse officiel n'a jamais vue un seule épisode de la série j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse et qui pourrais me dire si les caractères, la façon d'être des personnages est bonne, donc si vous avez du temps pour lire les deux-trois premiers chapitres n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp ou m'envoyer un tweet mon pseudo est AddictedToLanaP !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	31. La magie est de retour

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi mes vacances commencent aujourd'hui donc ça ne peut qu'aller bien.**_

_**Alors les résultats du BAC pour ceux et celles qui l'ont passé ? Vous l'avez eu ? Si c'est le cas félicitation, si jamais vous allez au rattrapage courage vous pouvez le faire et pour ceux qui l'aurait loupé, vous l'aurez la prochaine fois même si ce n'est que partie remise !**_

_**Sinon voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? _**Demandais-je à Henry.**_

- Maman a soigné Kathryn, je crois que sa magie est revenue.

- Comment ça ? Comment c'est possible ?

- Aucune idée, mais si elle l'utilise pour faire le bien ça n'est pas un problème pas vrai ?

- Je suppose que non Gamin, _**lui répondis-je en m'approchant du petit attroupement afin de pouvoir moi aussi observer le visage de la blonde qui ne comportait plus un seul bleu, **_ok ça c'est bizarre, quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- J'ai… J'ai touché le visage de Kathryn… Je voulais voir ses blessures et… Ca la soignée… Je l'ai soigné… Enfin je crois…

- Mais c'est impossible ! La magie n'est pas présente ici, pas vrai ?

- Elle ne devrait pas l'être… Elle était restée dans le monde enchantée, elle ne devrait pas se trouver là… Je suis désolée Emma, je n'ai jamais voulu l'utiliser… Ça c'est fait tout seul…

- Hey, _**soufflais-je en l'attrapant par l'épaule afin qu'elle soit face à moi relevant sa tête en mettant deux doigts en dessous de son menton**_, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne savais même pas que la magie était de retour et puis tu ne l'as pas utilisée pour faire le mal, tu as fait le bien, tu as soigné Kathryn.

- Mais si je l'utilise pour ça je pourrais l'utiliser pour d'autre chose, je ne veux pas le faire Emma, je ne veux pas.

_**Voyant qu'elle commençait à paniquer et consciente que tout le monde nous observait je lui pris la main l'emmenant en dehors de son bureau nous asseyant toutes les deux dans les escaliers, l'attirant tendrement contre moi.**_

- J'ai confiance en toi je sais que tu ne l'utiliseras plus pour faire du mal, tu n'es plus la même personne Regina, la preuve, le simple faites que tu es peur de refaire du mal montre que tu as changé, l'ancienne Regina n'en aurait rien eu à faire.

- Mais… J'ai peur Emma… Tellement peur…

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là, Henry est là, Kathryn et Ruby sont là aussi, tu n'es pas seule, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de replonger, je ne laisserais jamais ça arriver, fais-moi confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi, c'est en moi, en mes réactions que je n'ai pas confiance et si je te blessais ? Et si je faisais du mal à Henry ?

- Tu oublies à qui tu as à faire, _**lui répondis-je amusée**_, je suis la sauveuse, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te promets que je ne laisserais jamais, que tu pourras compter sur moi tant que tu voudras de moi.

_**Soupirant de soulagement Regina posa sa**_ _**tête dans le creux de mon cou tandis que je commençais à caresser ses cheveux bruns…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Après avoir passé**_ _**une petite demi-heure comme ça dans les bras l'une de l'autre nous dûmes nous séparer quand David apparu en bas des escaliers le visage fermé.**_

- Alors ? Qu'en disent-ils ?

- La plupart sont d'accord pour te laisser une dernière chance mais certains ne sont pas d'accord.

- Alors que faisons-nous ? _**Me demanda Regina se mordant la lèvre inférieure.**_

- On va attendre, si tout se passe bien les autres devront se rendre à l'évidence que tu as changée et changeront d'avis à leur tour.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je suis sûr et puis de toute façon je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, la première personne qui s'en prend à toi je le tue.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mais c'est gentille d'essayer de me protéger, _**me répondit**_ _**avec un léger sourire ma brune avant de se relever.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On va aller parler avec Rumple', il doit savoir pourquoi la magie est revenue à StoryBrooke.

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je**_, je vais chercher ma veste attends-moi ici.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que l'on va te laisser y aller toute seule ? _**Retentit la voix de Mary Margareth derrière moi me**_ _**faisant sursauter.**_

- Depuis quand es-tu là ? Quelques minutes assez pour avoir entendu ce que vous voulez faire et je viens avec vous.

- Rectification, on vient tous avec vous_**, rajouta la voix de Ruby qui sortit accompagnée de Kathryn et Belle.**_

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Bien sûr que oui, on est une Team, on fait tout ensemble sinon ça ne sert plus à rien.

- Ok, donc je vais chercher ma veste et on y va, _**acquiesçais-je en remontant les deux-trois escaliers que nous avions descendu afin de récupérer ma veste dans le bureau de Regina prenant aussi mon écharpe que je me passais autour du cou avant de rejoindre tout le monde qui m'attendait, direction le commissariat ou nous allions avoir besoin des lumières de Gold…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Sortant de ma voiture Regina ouvrit le siège afin de laisser sortir Henry et Kathryn qui nous avait accompagnés tandis que Belle, Ruby, Snow et David sortaient de la voiture de ce dernier.**_

_**Cherchant la clé du commissariat dans mes poches tout en arrivant devant la porte je fini par la trouver dans l'une de mes poches intérieures sous le regard amusé de Regina, j'avais décidément trop de poche dans cette veste.**_

_**L'entrant dans la serrure je la**_ _**tournais afin de déverrouiller la porte la poussant afin de l'ouvrir laissant entrer tout le monde avant de rentrer moi-même.**_

- Je savais que vous viendriez me voir, _**lança Gold en se levant du lit de cellule sur lequel il était assis.**_

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi saviez-vous ça ? _**Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil de la même manière que le faisait tout le temps Regina.**_

- Parce que je l'ai ressenti au moment où elle est revenue, c'est d'ailleurs étrange que vous ne l'ayez pas sentis votre majesté.

- Et bien c'est pourtant le cas, _**répondit Regina**_, je peux savoir quand vous l'avez ressentis Gold ?

- C'était hier soir, peu après minuit.

- Ah, _**lançais-je en même temps que Regina nous dévisageant quelques minutes le rouge apparaissant sur nos joues.**_

- On ne peut décidément rien faire sans que ça termine en quelque chose de bizarre, _**soufflais-je à Regina qui grimaça me faisant sourire.**_

- Pourquoi que s'est-il passé hier soir ? _**Demanda Henry en nous regardant toutes les deux à tour de rôle… Oups…**_

- Et bien… Disons que… On a dormis ensemble… Voilà on a dormit ensemble pas vrai Regina ?

- Si absolument c'est ça, _**acquiesça cette dernière provoquant un fou rire silencieux de Ruby derrière Henry.**_

- Ouai… On va dire que je vous crois… Mais c'est juste parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de savoir.

- C'est plus sage gamin, crois-moi, _**lui répondis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de voir la tête mi horrifiée, mi écœurée que faisaient Snow et David.**_

- Quoi ? _**Leur demandais-je en bouchant**_ _**les oreilles d'Henry**_, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'étais encore vierge et que Henry est né par l'immaculée conception tout de même ?

- Et bien…

- J'ai 28 ans, bientôt 29 et vous, vous en avez quoi, 22, 23 ? Vous avez bien dû le faire pour m'avoir… Oh mon dieu… Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai dit, ça et je ne veux même pas l'imaginer…

- C'est vrai que tu aurais pu m'éviter cette image Emma je t'en aurais été reconnaissante… Beuh…, _**s'exclama Regina en fermant les yeux et secouant la tête**_, je ne vais plus pouvoir fermer les yeux sans imaginer ça…

_**Enlevant mes mains des oreilles d'Henry je m'approchais de Regina lui soufflant à l'oreille :**_

- Je m'occuperais de te faire oublier ça cette nuit si tu vois de quoi je veux parler…

- Intéressant…

- Je trouve aussi…

- Hum, hum…, _**retentit dernière moi me faisant me retourner croisant le regard de Snow.**_

- Oui ?

- Dites-le nous si on vous dérange.

- Ah non pas du tout, pas vrai 'Gina ?

- Non, non…

- Bien, si toute cette histoire de magie est réglée, on va pouvoir y aller…

- Attendez, es-ce que je pourrais parler à Belle un instant, seul à seul ?

- Et pourquoi ça ?! _**S'exclama Ruby ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.**_

- Laisse Ruby, je vais parler avec lui.

- D'accord, mais si il te menace ou quoi que ce soit tu nous appelles, ok ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais jamais de mal à Belle.

- J'espère bien, _**rétorqua la brune en lâchant le bras de Belle, sortant de la pièce avec nous tous laissant Lacey avec Gold…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette histoire, plus que deux chapitres avant l'épilogue.**_

_**Ça me fait tout bizarre d'ailleurs de me dire que je vais bientôt devoir la mettre en complétée.**_

_**En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	32. Enfin à la maison

_**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi je pète la forme, soleil, vacance, quoi de mieux pour avoir le moral au maximum.**_

_**Sinon pour répondre à une review pour moi Emma est en colère après ses parents car ils l'ont abandonné à la naissance pour réaliser une prophétie mais aussi parce que quoi qu'il se passe ils rejettent toujours tout sur Regina. Pour ce qui est de Regina, disons qu'elle essaye de ne pas faire de vague pour que les Charmings surtout Snow ne la déteste pas plus qu'ils ne la détestent déjà et pour éviter justement qu'Emma n'est à choisir entre ses parents et elle.**_

_**Enfin bref je vais**_ _**arrêter de raconter ma vie parce qu'il est évident que vous n'en avez rien à faire, je vais simplement vous laissez lire ce chapitre, l'avant-dernier avant l'épilogue.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Enfin tranquille, _**soupira Regina en se posant sur le canapé à mes côtés un verre de cidre à la main.**_

- Ouai…, _**lui répondis-je en posant ma tête au creux de son cou.**_

- J'espère que ça va être plus calme à partir de maintenant, j'en ai un peu marre de courir partout, je suis crevée.

- Et moi donc…

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Ruby et compagnie, mais tu penses qu'elles vont rester longtemps ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, Kathryn est là parce que rester seule chez elle lui fait peur, Belle est là parce qu'elle ne connait personne ici à par nous et Ruby refuse de la quitter, je pense qu'elle a un petit faible pour Belle.

- La Belle et la Bête nouvelle version.

- La Bête ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que, je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

- Si je te le demande c'est que tu n'as pas dû me le dire.

- Ruby en plus d'être le petit chaperon rouge est aussi le loup.

- Tu plaisantes ? Pas vrai ?

- Du tout, tu me penses vraiment capable de plaisanter pour une chose pareille ?

- Non bien sûr que non, c'est juste que ça m'a surprise, c'est tout.

- Ok, on monte se coucher ? Je suis crevée.

_**Acquiesçant je me levais lui prenant son verre que je posais sur la table basse devant nous avant de passer un bras sous ses jambes l'autre sous sa tête, la soulevant.**_

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je te porte quelle question.

- Ca je le vois bien, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es ma petite amie et parce que j'en ai envie tout simplement.

- Tu es folle.

- Folle de toi absolument, _**rétorquais-je**_, et fait attention à ce que tu dis, je te porte bien là, mais je pourrais me décider à te porter comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu ne ferais pas cela, je le sais.

- Je ne serais pas si sûr de ça, _**lui répondis-je un sourire amusée sur le visage avant de le faire pivoter.**_

- Emma ! Lâche-moi ! Arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! _**Protesta Regina en me donnant de léger coup dans le dos me faisant rire aux éclats.**_

- Je trouve ça très drôle moi, _**lui répondis-je en ouvrant la porte de la chambre l'emmenant**_ _**jusqu'à son lit sur laquelle je la laissais tomber avant de monter à mon tour sur le matelas, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps me penchant pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, faisant taire tout cris de protestation.**_

_**Descendant mes lèvres dans son cou je l'entendis gémir tandis que ses mains se mettaient en action défaisant les boutons de ma chemise un par un…**_

- Prépare pas toi à ne pas beaucoup dormir Emma Swan…, _**me souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille me faisant frissonner d'anticipation…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Salut toi, bien dormis ? _**Demanda la voix de Ruby tandis que je pénétrais dans la cuisine toujours à moitié endormis.**_

- Hum…

- J'en connais une qui n'est pas du matin, _**plaisanta Kathryn,**_ en faites deux, Regina était dans le même état ce matin.

- Ou est-elle ? _**Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi inquiète de ne pas la voir.**_

- Juste derrière toi, _**souffla-t-une voix à mon oreille.**_

_**Me retournant je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se former sur mon visage, habillée d'une robe entre les ton bleu et violet ses cheveux eux étaient toujours humide de**_ _**la douche qu'elle venait surement de prendre.**_

- Hey.

- Hey, _**me répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.**_

- Finalement ce n'était pas un café qu'il lui fallait mais une Regina, _**entendis-je venir de derrière moi.**_

- On le saura la prochaine fois.

- Si j'étais toi je me tairais Rub' moi au moins la personne que j'aime sait que je l'aime si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Moi ? La vérité pourquoi ?

- Ok, toi et moi on doit parler ! _**S'exclama alors la brune en s'approchant de moi me prenant par le bras avant de me conduire dans le**_ _**bureau de Regina fermant la porte derrière nous.**_

- Donc, quand comptes-tu parler de tes sentiments à Lacey ?

- Belle, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Belle et je ne compte pas lui avouer quoi que ce soit.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle aime Gold et qu'il l'aime aussi, je ne suis pas là pour briser l'amour entre deux personnes.

- Alors tu vas simplement rester là ? A les regarder s'aimer ?

- Si elle est heureuse c'est l'essentiel, je ne veux que son bonheur.

- Et tant pis pour le tien ?

- Et si Daniel avait été encore en vie et que Regina était toujours avec lui, tu n'aurais pas essayé de les séparer pas vrai ? Tu l'aurais laissé vivre sa vie avec lui.

- C'est différent, si Daniel n'était pas mort de la main de Cora, je n'aurais surement jamais rencontrée Regina, mes parents ne se seraient pas rencontrés non plus et donc je ne serais surement pas née.

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça…

- Donc, tu comptes réellement ne rien faire ?

- Oui, je compte réellement ne rien faire et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Bien.

- Bien, oh et à l'avenir évite ses sous-entendu tu seras gentille !

- Promis, _**lui répondis-je avant de sortir du bureau rejoignant la cuisine ou je retrouvais Regina.**_

- Ta tasse de café, _**me sourit-elle en me montrant la tasse qui attendait juste à côté de la sienne sur la table.**_

- Merci, _**lui soufflais-je en prenant place sur une chaise à ses côtés**_, Henry n'est pas encore levé ?

- Non, je pense que tout ce qui s'est passé hier à dû être éprouvant pour lui, il a bien le droit à une grasse matinée.

- Tu n'as pas faux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

- Aucune idée et toi ? Une idée ?

- On pourrait faire un tour en forêt ? On pique-niquerait dans une petite clairière que j'ai trouvée il y a quelque temps et puis je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à Henry.

- Pourquoi pas, il faut demander à Henry ce qu'il en pensera mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord.

- Alors c'est réglé, je vais aller prendre une douche, toi pendant ce temps va t'occuper de réveiller le gamin, _**lui répondis-je avec enthousiasme en buvant ma tasse de café en une seule fois.**_

- Et nous on fait quoi ?

- Vous ? Vous vous pouvez vous débrouiller une journée sans Regina, Henry et moi, on fait une journée en famille ! _**Leur dis-je avant**_ _**de sortir de la pièce…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- J'ai faim… On est bientôt arrivé ? _**Demanda Henry.**_

- Bientôt, tu vas voir c'est vraiment super beau, _**lui répondis-je tandis qu'il grommelait**_, juste encore 5 minutes.

- Il y avait une clairière moins loin que ça, on n'était pas obligé d'aller si loin…

- Oula… J'en connais un qui ne s'est pas levé du bon pied se matin, _**chantonna Regina qui se trouvait à mes côtés.**_

- Moi aussi, il a les cheveux brun, à deux mamans et…

- C'est bon arrêtez avec ça ce n'est pas marrant…

- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, je suis juste fatigué, tu penses que ça va bientôt revenir à la normal ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et ben… L'école et tout ça, je ne pensais pas dire un jour ça mais ça me manque.

- Oh… Quand tu dis ça tu parles aussi de tout le reste, comme de moi et Regina ? _**Demandais-je un pincement au cœur en serrant un peu plus la main de la brune.**_

- Non ! _**S'exclama-t-il en se retournant**_, vous deux, c'est la seule chose de bien qui soit arrivé.

- Ok, pour ce qui est de l'école je vais en parler à Mary Margareth et voir ce que nous pouvons faire, mais il faut laisser un peu de temps pour que tout le monde retrouve ses marques, que tout s'organise.

- Ok…

- Mais en attendant si mettons tout ça de côté afin de passer une bonne journée, qu'en penses-tu ?

- D'accord, _**acquiesça-t-il son sourire retrouvé…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous a plu, le suivant sera du point de vue**_ _**de Regina et il sera aussi le dernier avant l'épilogue, épilogue qui devrait vous plaire, mais je n'en dit pas plus.**_

_**Vous le découvrirez dans deux semaines !**_

_**En attendant j'ai publié ma première fiction sur le ship Casey/Olivia de Law And Order donc si ça vous dit d'aller lire ça et me dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous en serais reconnaissante !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	33. Retour à la normal

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va plutôt pas mal, même si je suis un peu déçu de voir le nombre de reviews chuter, j'ai faillis ne pas vous publier de chapitre cette semaine et puis je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas cool pour ceux qui m'en ont mis.**_

_**Mais sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à ne pas vous publier l'épilogue tout de suite si je juge le nombre de reviews insuffisante.**_

_**En faites je vais fonctionner comme ça pour toutes mes fictions maintenant, après tout j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer la moitié de mon samedi après-midi à publier des suites si c'est pour ne pas avoir de review.**_

_**Breeeef, vous êtes tous prévenu, en tout cas voici la suite, le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est écrit du POV de Regina parce que je trouvais ça bien de finir avec son point de vue à elle.**_

_**Soooo, bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**P.O.V. Regina**_ :

_**Une semaine que j'étais revenue et la vie à StoryBrooke avait peu à peu repris son cour, Emma et David travaillaient toujours ensemble au commissariat, Snow avait repris les cours pour la plus grande joie d'Henry qui avait retrouvé tous ses amies et plus particulièrement d'après ce que j'avais compris la petite Grace avec qui il semblait vraiment bien s'entendre.**_

_**Quant à moi j'allais reprendre le chemin de la mairie pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'Emma était bien plus stressée que moi si cela était possible…**_

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Ou que je te prête une arme ? Sait-on jamais si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à toi…

- Tout va bien aller, il ne va rien m'arriver et si jamais quoi que ce soit se passe, je te le promets je t'appelle.

- Et si tu n'avais pas le temps de m'appeler ?

- J'aurais le temps…

- Et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas je veux que tu te serves de ta magie pour te défendre…

- Il en est hors de question ! On en a déjà discuté et je refuse d'utiliser encore la magie, la dernière fois c'était contre ma propre volonté, je ne savais pas encore que je l'avais retrouvé.

- Ok, mais tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je reste avec toi, au moins la première matinée.

- Mais non, pas besoin, va faire ton devoir de Shérif et laisse-moi faire mon travail de maire, ok ? _**Lui soufflais-je en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'attraper ma veste pour sortir de la pièce, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je savais que si je la laissais faire, j'allais finir par trop stresser et abandonner l'idée de retourner au travail, ce qui c'était en faites passé toute la semaine dernière d'ailleurs…,**_ Henry on y va ! _**M'exclamais-je en le voyant assis sur le canapé devant la télévision, son sac de cours à ses pieds.**_

- Ok, j'arrive, _**me répondit-il en éteignant la télévision, attrapant son sac avant de courir jusqu'à moi**_, maman E. te laisse enfin quitter la maison ?

- Je ne le lui laisse pas le choix aujourd'hui, sinon je ne bougerais jamais d'ici.

- Tu n'as pas tort_**, acquiesça-t-il en mettant ses chaussures et sa veste**_ _**avant d'ouvrir la porte afin de sortir de la maison, gagnant la voiture avec enthousiasme.**_

_**Le rejoignant j'appuyais sur le bouton de ma clé afin d'ouvrir la voiture le laissant**_ _**monter du côté passager tandis que je montais moi-même du côté conducteur, démarrant rapidement la voiture.**_

- Ça va ? Pas trop stressée ? _**Me demanda Henry me faisant sourire et me réchauffant le cœur et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines il refusait de m'adresser la parole, le changement était énorme.**_

- Ca va aller, il faut bien que je me remette en selle, sinon je ne risque pas de pouvoir montrer que j'ai changé… Tu mangerais avec moi à midi ? On pourrait aller au Granny cherché à manger et après aller dans mon bureau ou au parc.

- J'aimerais beaucoup aller au parc, ça serait cool. Maman E. sera avec nous ?

- Si elle a le temps bien sûr, je lui téléphonerais tout à l'heure, si elle n'est pas déjà devant la mairie en train de surveiller pour que personne ne s'en prenne à moi, _**marmonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**_

- Tu sais, elle fait ça pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, parce qu'elle veut juste te protéger.

- Je sais tout ça Henry, mais pour moi qui est toujours eu l'habitude de faire tout par moi-même c'est assez déconcertant, mais je veux bien croire que c'est une gentille intention de sa part.

- Et…

- Oui ?

- Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée, laisse tomber.

- Henry…, _**soufflais-je me sentant légèrement blessée qu'il est peur de me parler, je savais que ce que j'avais avec lui avant avait été brisé et qu'il allait falloir un certain temps avant que je ne regagne sa confiance en moi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste, d'être déçue…**_

- Tu ne voudras pas de toute façon alors ça ne sert à rien que je te le demande.

_**Garant la voiture sur le côté de la route à quelques mètres de l'école je me tournais en direction de ce petit garçon que j'avais élevé comme s'il était vraiment le mien, comme s'il était de mon sang.**_

- Comment peux-tu savoir avec tellement de certitude que je dirais non ?

- Et ben… Je ne sais pas mais je le sens.

_**Souriant tristement, j'eu vraiment tout le mal du monde à retenir ses larmes qui menaçait de s'échapper de mes yeux, j'étais définitivement devenue beaucoup trop sensible ses derniers temps un rien et je me retrouvais avec une forte envie de pleurer, à me demander si ma mère n'avais pas eu raison quand elle me disait que l'amour était une faiblesse…**_

- Hey ! _**S'exclama Henry en attrapant ma main**_, je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose de méchant, c'est juste que je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Jefferson alors tu ne dois pas beaucoup aimer Grace donc tu ne voudras pas qu'elle mange avec nous…

- Henry, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des différents avec certaines personnes en ville que je vais t'empêcher d'être ami avec des personnes, tu n'es pas moi et c'est très bien comme ça. Mais pour que ton amie Grace puisse manger avec nous il faudra d'abord que son père soit d'accord et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il laisse sa fille manger avec toi si je suis là aussi

- Mais toi tu serais d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, si ça te fait plaisir, alors ça me fait plaisir aussi.

- Super, _**me sourit-il en passant ses bras autour de mon corps**_, j'y vais, sinon je vais être en retard et Snow a beau être ma grand-mère elle ne me pardonnera pas mon retard.

_**Sortant de la voiture il me fit un dernier signe de main avant de courir jusqu'à l'école me laissant redémarrer la voiture pour rejoindre la mairie…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Re-Bonjour amour ! _**S'exclama Emma me faisant relever la tête un sourire apparaissant sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher.**_

- Re, tu as réussie.

- Réussie à quoi ?

- A tenir une matinée sans m'appeler et sans être venue me voir.

- Tu ne m'en pensais pas capable ?! _**Me répondit-elle affichant une moue boudeuse totalement adorable qui me fit sourire intérieurement.**_

_**Me levant de mon fauteuil je rejoins rapidement la jolie blonde embrassant ses lèvres boudeuse, un sourire remplaçant sa moue me faisant sourire à mon tour.**_

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste Miss Swan ? _**Lui demandais-je l'attrapant par la taille la collant à moi au maximum.**_

- Tu es diabolique.

- Rappelle toi qui je suis Honey… On ne m'appelle pas l'Evil Queen pour rien…

- Je comprends pourquoi maintenant, _**me répondit-elle en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, mordant légèrement ma lèvre inférieur afin que je lui accord l'accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche, nos langues commençant un balais sensuel, me réchauffant de l'intérieur.**_

- Hum, hum…, il va falloir nous arrêter maintenant parce que sinon Henry risque de débarquer et je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit choqué par quoi que ce soit.

- Ouai, t'as raison, en plus on est censées aller le chercher à l'école si ma mère ne nous voit pas venir elle va se poser des questions et je n'ai aucunement envie d'avoir cette discussion avec elle, encore, la dernière fois ça m'a suffi.

- Je veux bien te croire, _**souris-je en liant ma main à la sienne**_, et si on y allait ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-elle en me tirant en direction de la sortie.**_

- Et ma veste ?

- Tu prendras la mienne, ce n'est pas si grave, _**rétorqua-t-elle en fermant la porte de mon bureau avant de descendre les escaliers, n'écoutant pas mes protestations sur le faites qu'il était hors de question que je porte son horrible veste rouge…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Mamans, _**s'exclama Henry en se dirigeant dans notre direction suivit par une petite brune aux cheveux longs**_, il a dit oui !

- Euh… J'ai loupé un chapitre ? _**Me demanda Emma**_ _**un peu perdue.**_

- Non, du tout, Henry m'a seulement demandé si j'étais d'accord pour que Grace mange avec nous à midi et je lui ai répondu que Jefferson devait être d'accord.

- Et il l'est ! _**Lança avec enthousiasme notre fils en sautillant sur place.**_

- Bien, alors c'est partie, on va chercher le repas, vous voulez manger quoi ?

- Des hamburgers, enfin si ça te va Grace, _**répondit-il avant de se tourner en direction de la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière lui.**_

- Tout me va, _**lui dit-elle timidement me tirant un léger sourire.**_

- Tu sais je ne mange pas les petites filles, _**sourit Emma**_, et Regina non plus, elle a arrêté il y a quelques temps, elle est au régime, _**continua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence me faisant me retourner afin de lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule.**_

- Dit encore ça une seule fois et c'est toi que je mangerais !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais dire non, _**me souffla-t-elle alors au creux de l'oreille me faisant rougir légèrement.**_

- Emma ! _**M'exclamais-je en quittant ses bras, me retournant afin de lui faire l'un de mes célèbres regards noir tandis qu'un sourire innocent apparaissait sur son visage, mais je n'étais pas dupes, ça non.**_

- Quoi ?

_**L'attrapant par le bras je la trainais un peu plus loin avant de prendre la parole.**_

- Ne recommence plus ça ou c'est la chambre d'amie qui t'attendra, est-ce que je suis assez claire ? _**La menaçais-je les mains sur les hanches.**_

- La chambre d'amie ? Tu plaisantes 'Gina ?

- Tu me connais, je suis tout sauf du genre à plaisanter, donc tiens-toi à carreau, je ne veux pas que Paige ou Grace peut m'importe comment on doit l'appeler puisse croire que je ressemble encore à la Regina qu'elle a connue avant ! Surtout qu'Henry semble vraiment attaché à elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, _**me souffla Emma en m'attirant à elle**_, je ne pense pas qu'elle le croit et puis de toute façon si c'est le cas on a tout le déjeuner pour lui prouver le contraire, ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je tandis qu'Emma posait un baiser sur ma joue avant d'attraper ma main me ramenant auprès des enfants.**_

- Tout va bien ? _**Demanda Henry en arquant l'un de ses**_ _**sourcils de la même manière que je le faisais tout le temps.**_

- Tout va très bien mini-Mills, _**lui répondit Emma me faisant sourire**_, allez en route sinon nous n'aurons jamais le temps de manger avant de vous ramener.

- Ok, _**acquiescèrent Paige et Henry avant de courir jusqu'à la voiture.**_

- Merci, _**lui soufflais-je alors.**_

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir fait à nouveau croire en l'amour, pour être celle que tu es, la sauveuse est définitivement un nom qui te va bien, parce que tu m'as sauvé de moi-même, tu me rends heureuse, _**lui avouais-je.**_

- Tu me rends heureuse aussi, _**me répondit Emma**_, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, _**lui dis-je avant de l'attraper par la taille posant mes lèvres sur les siennes…**_

- Mamans vous venez ? _**S'exclama alors la voix de notre fils, rompant le moment.**_

- Ont arrivent, _**acquiesçais-je en attrapant la main d'Emma, prenant la direction de la voiture ensemble…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos réactions et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue si bien sûr j'ai assez de reviews…**_

_**En attendant je vous dis à bientôt !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	34. Epilogue

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous vous êtes tous bien préparé à la fin de cette histoire, parce que c'est maintenant l'heure de l'épilogue.**_

_**Et qui dit épilogue dit aussi heure du bilan, je suis plutôt contente d'ailleurs, quand j'ai commencé cette histoire si on m'avait dit que je réussirais à atteindre les 300 reviews (avec quelques menaces de non-publication il faut bien l'avouer) je ne l'aurais pas cru et pourtant c'est le cas, alors merci à vous tous d'avoir commenté, de m'avoir rassuré dans mes moments de doute.**_

_**Merci également à Marina, ma Little Shining Star, ma sœur de cœur et tant d'autre surnom (J'en ai un plus long mais disons qu'il serait bien trop long) qui a été là pour lire mes écrits avant tout le monde dès que j'avais besoin d'avis, merci aussi à Ophélie aka Dearie, qui elle aussi a été là pour lire tout ce que j'écrivais et qui j'espère le sera encore pour mes suivants, mine de rien mes fictions nous ont bien rapprochées et je suis plutôt contente de te compter parmi mes amies !**_

_**Bref passons maintenant aux explications sur cette épilogue, au départ il ne devait comporter que les deux dernières parties et puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas assez, alors j'ai écrit un peu plus tant et si bien qu'il fait maintenant 7 pages word, c'est la partie la plus longue que j'ai écrite pour cette histoire et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, donc je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**1 an plus tard**_ :

_**Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, Emma préparait ce jour depuis des semaines et elle espérait sincèrement que Regina n'allait pas tout découvrir avant ce soir, ce qui gâcherait tout l'effet de surprise.**_

_**Sortant de son bureau de Shérif elle attrapa son téléphone envoyant un sms à sa meilleure amie, Ruby Lucas afin que cette dernière lui confirme que tout était ok et que Regina était bien sous sa surveillance.**_

_**Une fois la réponse reçue Emma monta dans sa voiture afin de regagner sa maison, elle avait deux heures**_ _**pour tout mettre en place, il fallait que ça soit parfait.**_

_**La perfection pour la perfection.**_

_**Se garant devant la maison elle y retrouva sa mère, son fils et sa petite amie, du moins c'est comme cela qu'Emma s'amusait à l'appeler malgré que son fils continue à lui dire qu'elle n'est que sa meilleure amie.**_

- Vous êtes tous prêt ?

- Oui, tout ce qui faut est dans ma voiture.

- Merci tu es super, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi.

- Oh tu aurais surement sur le point de faire cramer la maison de ta petite amie en ce moment même.

- Très drôle maman, très drôle.

- Je sais, c'est l'un de mes nombreux talents, mais ne perdons pas de temps en babillage inutile, je ne sais pas combien de temps Ruby va pouvoir retenir Regina au bar alors on a intérêt de travailler en vitesse.

- Mais pas trop vite quand même, je ne voudrais pas gâcher tout parce que j'ai voulu aller trop vite, _**lui répondis-je en ouvrant la porte de la maison**_, Henry, Grace je vous laisse vous occuper de la table, moi j'aide Mary Margareth à décharger la voiture, ok ?

- Oui mon général ! _**Lancèrent les deux têtes brunes devant moi en faisant le salut militaire me faisant doucement sourire avant d'entrer dans la maison…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Regina, j'ai quelque chose pour toi de la part d'Emma, _**avertit Regina une voix qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre, Mary Margareth.**_

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, tiens, _**répondit-elle en tendant une enveloppe rouge sur laquelle était écrit en lettre dorée le prénom de la maire.**_

- Tu sais ce qu'elle me veut ?

- Aucune idée, elle m'a donné ça quand elle est venue chercher Henry en me demandant de te la donner.

- Etrange, _**souffla la brune en déchirant le haut de l'enveloppe en sortant une feuille de papier.**_

''_C'est grâce à lui que tout a commencé, c'est là que tu y trouveras l'indice suivant''_

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- De quoi ? _**Demanda Ruby en sortant de la cuisine du Grany.**_

- Emma veut que je participe à une chasse au trésor.

- Vraiment ? Elle te dit quoi ?

- Elle veut que je trouve mon journal intime, à l'intérieur duquel doit se trouver un indice pour la suite.

- C'est excitant, si seulement j'avais quelqu'un, fille ou garçon pour m'organiser un truc pareil. Tu devrais filer, la connaissant elle fait ça dans un but bien précis.

- Pas faux, bye Ruby, _**répondit la brune en se levant de son siège, attrapant sa veste avant de sortir à toute vitesse du diner, elle savait exactement où elle devait se rendre, il y a de cela six mois elle avait décidé que planquer son journal ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, c'est donc dans son abris sous-terrain qu'il c'était retrouvé pour plus de sécurité…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Dire qu'Emma était paniquée serait une erreur, elle était bien plus que paniquée, en faites elle était à deux doigts de faire une crise d'angoisse, elle espérait réellement que Regina n'allait pas la jeter après cette soirée…**_

_**Regardant pour la dixième fois par la fenêtre en cinq minutes elle vit enfin sa petite amie sortir de sa voiture, une robe lavande sur le dos et une coiffure réalisé par Belle et Kathryn pour l'occasion, elle était parfaite tant et si bien qu'Emma se demanda pourquoi elle restait avec elle, elle qui était si banale à côté de cette ange brun.**_

_**Inspirant une dernière fois elle alla ouvrir la porte juste avant que Regina ne toque.**_

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques tout se bazar.

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt 'Gina, _**lui répondit Emma en s'approchant pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie,**_ tu es vraiment magnifique, je savais que cette couleur t'irait à merveille.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe alors ?

- D'abord on va manger, ça serait bête de ne pas profiter de mes talents culinaires, pas vrai ?

- Tes talents culinaires ? Tu as commandé chez le traiteur ?

- Même pas, j'ai fait tout comme une grande, avec un peu d'aide de ma mère je veux bien l'avouer.

- Et dire qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait rien, elle s'est encore bien foutu de moi.

- Non, je lui avais juste fait promettre de ne rien te dire, parce que c'est une surprise et je voulais que tout soit parfait, tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, _**souffla Regina en posant ses lèvres sur la joue de la blonde**_, c'est parfait, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ok, _**lança alors Emma ragaillardi parce que venait de dire la brune**_, alors si vous voulez bien me suivre Miss Mills….

_**ES/RM**_

_**Le dîner touchait à sa fin et Emma stressait de plus en plus et si Regina n'était pas d'accord et si elle la rejetait ?**_

_**Débarrassant les assiettes elle alla chercher le dessert inspirant un bon coup avant de**_ _**rejoindre sa petite amie dans le salon.**_

- Et voilà, tarte aux pommes juste pour te faire plaisir.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, tu as eu de la chance parce que maman voulait rajouter de la cannelle dessus, je suis arrivée juste à temps.

- Elle comptait m'empoisonner ?

- Elle avait oublié que tu étais allergique.

- La bonne blague, _**rétorqua la brune faisant sourire Emma tandis qu'elle trifouillait dans sa poche de veste de costard à la recherche d'un écrin, écrin qu'elle finit par trouver, le sortant avant de l'ouvrir, coupant tout mouvement de Regina.**_

- Je sais que toi et moi ça n'avait pas bien commencé, en faites soyons réaliste ça avait même très très mal commencé, mais cela fait plus d'un an que tout va mieux, que tu fais de moi la plus heureuse des femmes, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue, je t'aime Regina et s'il le faut je le crierais au monde entier, je te décrocherais la lune, même si ça techniquement c'est un peu compliqué, disons que je marcherais dessus, c'est plus faisable… Enfin bref je m'égare… Tout ça pour en arriver à, Regina Mills, voudrais-tu devenir ma femme et faire de moi la Shérif la plus heureuse de l'univers ?

- …

- S'il te plaît dit quelque chose, ou je vais mourir pour cause de stresse trop intense.

- Oui, _**souffla alors Regina.**_

- Oui, oui ?

- Oui, _**répondit-elle avant de se jeter au cou de la blonde s'emparant de ses lèvres tandis que des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues…**_

_**2 ans plus tard**_ :

_**Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier en effet, Emma et Regina allait se marier dans moins d'une heure et la maire de la ville était à deux**_ _**doigts de péter un plomb, se tournant et se retournant dans son bureau de maire qui lui servait aujourd'hui à se préparer pour ce grand jour elle fut soulager quand la porte s'ouvrit sur sa meilleure amie Kathryn.**_

- Hey, prête à épouser Blondie ?

- Moi oui, mais si elle changeait d'avis ? Si elle ne voulait plus épouser l'Evil Queen ? Si je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ?

- C'est marrant, j'ai eu le même genre de discussion il y a de cela quelques minutes avec ta fiancée.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, elle avait peur que sa fiancée si parfaite ne veulent pas d'elle et ne lui est dit oui que par dépit.

- Je ne suis pas parfaite.

- Elle te trouve parfaite, _**lui répondit Kathryn comme si cela arrangeait tout.**_

- C'est elle qui est parfaite, il faut que je lui parle, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix maintenant….

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Snow ne va pas aimer ça du tout.

- Peut-être mais elle ne va pas aimer ça non plus si je m'amuse à balancer des sorts à tout le monde pour me calmer et crois-moi ou non mais c'est vraiment ce qui va se passer si je ne parle pas à Emma.

- Très bien attrape, tu n'as cas téléphoner au numéro de Ruby, elle est avec elle en ce moment et elle sera moins compliquée à convaincre que Snow.

- Merci, _**souffla la brune en prenant le téléphone que lui tendait la blonde, cherchant rapidement le numéro de Ruby, attendant qu'elle réponde.**_

- Hey Kat', comment va notre future mariée pas trop stressée ?

- Ce n'est pas Kathryn, c'est Regina.

- Oh, salut, alors ça va ?

- Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais pu parler avec Emma.

- Tu sais que tu n'en as pas le droit normalement ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de la voir, pas de lui parler.

- Ouai, pas faux, je te la passe tu as de la chance Snow vient de sortir pour parler avec Charming, vous avez deux minutes avant qu'elle ne rapplique à nouveau.

- Ok, on fera vite, _**acquiesça la brune.**_

- Hey.

- Hey, _**souffla Regina un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.**_

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, mais tu me manques, _**répondit la mairesse.**_

- Tu me manques aussi, j'ai hâte que tout ça soit fini et qu'on puisse partir toutes les deux en lune de miel.

- Toi, moi sur une île paradisiaque, effectivement ça donne envie…

- C'est surtout la vision de toi en maillot de bain qui me donne envie là, je sais déjà ce que je te ferais si on y était…

- Emma, _**soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel bien qu'un micro sourire soit apparu sur ses lèvres, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude des remarques salaces de sa compagne au bout de deux ans de relations…**_

- Ben quoi ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si j'ai une future femme particulièrement magnifique ?

- Tu sais que je ne marche pas au compliment pas vrai ?

- On peut toujours essayer, oh il faut que je te laisse Rub' me fait signe que Snow arrive, à dans quelques minutes devant l'hôtel ? Je serais la fille habillée comme une meringue, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à me reconnaitre.

- Je te reconnaitrais entre milles, _**lui répondit la brune avant de raccrocher se tournant en direction de Kathryn, lui lançant un**_, je suis prête !

_**3 ans plus tard**_ :

- Giiiiina, je vais mourir _**! S'exclama une blonde gonflée comme un ballon de baudruche et rouge comme une pivoine.**_

- Mais non ma puce, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas juste mettre au monde notre fille, _**lui répondit avec raison la brune des deux qui**_ _**tenait entre sa main droite la main gauche de sa compagne faisant attention de ne pas faire d'accident.**_

- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! A part avoir fait un tour de magie bidon tu n'as pas fait grand-chose ! C'est moi qui vais devoir la faire sortir !

- Et tu sais très bien que je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu Honey.

- La boooonne blague !

- Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'accouchement et je ne vais donc pas relever le faites que tu me traite de menteuse.

- Je m'en fou que tu relèves ou non, je veux juste que tu te dépêches est-ce trop demander ?

- Non ce n'est pas trop me demander, mais si tu pouvais être un peu plus aimable ça serait sympa.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être aimable, j'ai juste envie d'arriver à ce foutu hôpital afin de faire sortir le microbe qui est dans mon ventre !

- Notre fille un microbe de mieux en mieux, tu as intérêt de te taire vite fait ou je te jette un sort de silence.

- Jette moi un sort antidouleur ça, ça serait utile !

- Je suis en train de conduire je te le rappelle et je n'ai pas trop envie de faire un accident.

- La bonne excuse, _**cracha Emma tandis que Regina essayait de garder son calme, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patiente et elle devait faire des efforts surhumain pour ne pas craquer et lui arracher le cœur ou quelque chose dans ce genre et la blonde ne dû sa vie sauve qu'au fait qu'elles étaient enfin arrivées…**_

_**ES/RM**_

- Dépêche-toi mamie je veux la voir !

- Relaxe Henry elle ne va pas partir sans toi, _**soupira Mary Margareth en se laissant tirer jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle se reposait sa fille et sa petite fille, oui elle avait seulement 26 ans et était déjà grand-mère pour la deuxième fois, de quoi filer un sacrés coup de vieux.**_

- Très drôle, bien sûr qu'elle ne va pas s'en aller, c'est juste que ça fait neuf mois que j'attends de la voir.

- Donc tu peux bien attendre cinq minutes de plus, ça ne va pas te tuer.

- Si, ça sera cinq minutes de trop, _**rétorqua Henry en s'arrêtant devant la chambre 108 souriant intérieurement, ça ne l'étonnerais pas que l'une de ses mères est fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir cette chambre précisément.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte Henry passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la chambre trouvant Regina fasse à la fenêtre tenant dans ses bras sa petite sœur tandis qu'Emma elle semblait dormir.**_

_**Entendant la porte s'ouvrir la brune se retourna un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.**_

- Hey, _**souffla le jeune garçon.**_

- Hey, entre, _**lui répondit la jeune femme de la même façon.**_

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-il avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte marchant doucement jusqu'à sa mère afin de voir sa sœur,**_ elle est bizarre.

- Bizarre ? Comment ça ?

- Elle est toute petite et toute rouge.

- C'est parce qu'elle vient de naitre.

- Elle va changer alors ?

- Bien sûr, après tout tu n'es pas resté comme ça toi.

- Pas faux, comment elle s'appelle ?

- Dana, Dana Eva Swan-Mills, _**souffla-t-elle simplement.**_

- Pourquoi Dana et pourquoi Eva ? _**Demanda Henry en dévorant des yeux le bébé dans les bras de sa mère.**_

- Dana parce que je voulais un prénom pour rendre hommage à Daniel et ta mère trouvait Daniela trop long et Eva parce que c'était le nom de ton arrière-grand-mère.

- Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Cora.

- Eva était le prénom de ma mère, _**souffla Snow de la porte de la chambre émue**_, vous lui avez vraiment donné ce prénom ?

- On lui a vraiment donné ce prénom_**, acquiesça Regina**_, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été la meilleure personne que tu es connu, voir même la pire alors, je sais que c'est très peux, mais j'ai voulu…

- Henry prend ta petite-sœur ou je vais l'écraser ! _**S'exclama alors Snow faisant bouger le petit brun qui attrapa maladroitement Dana dans ses bras tandis que Mary Margareth s'approchait de sa belle-fille la prenant dans ses bras**_, merci, merci pour tout…

_**10 ans plus tard**_ :

- Dana Eva Mills-Swan viens ici ! _**S'exclama une femme blonde presque quarante ans en courant après une petit fille aux cheveux brun et aux yeux bleu-vert qui devait avoir tout au plus 8 ans.**_

- Pas envie ! _**Répondit-elle en atteignant un arbre dans le jardin, arbre qui se trouvait être un pommier, décrochant une pomme elle l'a porta à sa bouche en croquant un morceau.**_

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de manger une pomme, ta marraine, Kathryn, tes grands parents, ton frère et Grace vont bientôt arriver pour ton dîner d'anniversaire et j'en connais une qui va piquer une crise si elle voit que tu ne manges rien.

- C'est juste une pomme.

- Chérie, avec ton appétit de moineau, une pomme c'est déjà beaucoup trop, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter et tu vas aller la poser à l'intérieur, demander à maman de la mettre dans un papier d'alu si tu veux afin que tu puisses la manger plus tard.

- Deal ?

- Deal, _**acquiesça Emma en serrant la petite main que lui tendait sa fille.**_

- Dana, Emma ? Ou êtes-vous ?

- On est dans le jardin maman ! _**S'exclama la petite fille tandis qu'une brune aux yeux chocolat sortait de la maison.**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être dans ta chambre en train d'enfiler la robe que nous avons achetée pour l'évènement.

- Désolée… Je voulais goûter une pomme…

- Un pomme avant de manger ? Dana Eva Swan-Mills tu as intérêt de te dépêcher de poser cette pomme et de monter avant que je ne te punisse et demande à tout le monde de rester chez eux ce soir.

- Je me dépêche ! _**S'exclama la jeune fille en courant, passant devant sa mère sans demander son reste.**_

- Tu es dure avec elle ! _**Souffla Emma en rejoignant sa compagne la prenant dans ses bras par derrière, posant un baiser sur sa joue.**_

- Si je lui passe tout elle va devenir une enfant pourris-gâté et il en est hors de question.

- Heureusement qu'elle a sa maman cool…

- Comment ça maman cool ?

- Ben, tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelle, tu es la maman sévère et je suis la maman cool.

- …

- Hey, ça va ?

- Ça recommence…

- Qu'est-ce qui recommence ?

- Elle te préfère à moi, comme Henry, je ne sais vraiment pas m'y prendre avec les enfants, j'aurais vraiment dû abandonner l'idée d'en avoir un autre…

- Elle ne me préfère pas ne dis pas de bêtise, elle est jeune, c'est sûr qu'elle va préférer le fait que je la dispute moins que toi, mais ça c'est de ta faute.

- De ma faute ?

- Elle te ressemble tellement que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir plus de trois secondes, il suffit qu'elle me fasse son sourire adorable et j'oublie de la disputer.

- Donc si je te suis, j'ai un sourire adorable.

- Le plus adorable des sourires, sourire que je compte voir encore des milliers de fois alors tu vas juste me faire le plaisir d'effacer cette moue triste de ton visage afin qu'il puisse y revenir, ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça Regina en se retournant afin de regarder sa femme dans les yeux**_, je t'aime Emma Swan-Mills.

- Je t'aime aussi Regina Mills-Swan, _**murmura Emma avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme, lui transmettant tout son amour…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai eu 7 ans et maman R. ma offert ce journal,._

_Elle m'a dit que c'était grâce à un journal comme celui-ci qu'elle avait aimé maman E. je n'ai pas tout compris mais elle a dit qu'elle m'expliquerait un jour quand je serais plus grande._

_J'ai eu beau lui dire que j'étais grande elle n'a rien voulu entendre, maman R. est du genre têtue, maman E. dit que je lui ressemble beaucoup et je suis plutôt contente, parce que même si maman R. est très sévère elle en reste pas moins la meilleure maman du monde entier._

_Oh et j'ai faillis oublier mon grand frère Henry va se marier avec Grace, Grace elle est vraiment très gentille, elle veut que je sois sa demoiselle d'honneur, elle m'a promis que j'aurais la plus belle robe du monde, ils m'ont dit aussi que ça serait à moi de m'occuper des alliances, maman E. a dit qu'elle me surveillerait pour ne pas que je les perde, parce que ça serait bête._

_Aujourd'hui il y avait aussi mamie Snow et papi Charming_, _je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je devais les appeler Papi et Mamie alors qu'ils sont plus jeunes que mes parents mais ça aussi mes deux mamans ont dit qu'elles me l'expliqueraient plus tard._

_Oh et dernière chose j'ai vue marraine embrasser tatie Belle, c'est dégoutant un peu comme quand maman E. embrasse maman R. ou quand Henry embrasse Grace._

_Enfin bref de toute façon je ne dois rien dire, Marraine m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire parce qu'elle veut attendre que ça soit vraiment sérieux avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde, alors j'ai promis, j'aime beaucoup trop ma marraine pour lui faire de la peine._

_Bon il faut que je te laisse, maman R. me dit que je dois filer au lit si je ne veux pas qu'elle me punisse de télévision._

_Bye !_

_**-FIN—**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, c'est la fin, j'espère sincèrement que cet épilogue vous a plu, je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de terminer comme tout à commencer, c'est-à-dire par un extrait de journal, celui de la fille de notre duo.**_

_**Pour ce qui est de la fic's que je devais publier dès la fin de celle-ci elle attendra encore un peu puisqu'au départ je n'avais pas prévu de mettre une suite à Cauchemar donc je tiens à terminer celle-ci avant, mais dès que Cauchemar sera fini comptez tous sur moi pour vous mettre le début de la suivante !**_

_**Donc je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction et si jamais vous ne lisiez pas encore Cauchemar, je vous invite à y faire un tour !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
